Rain
by DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful
Summary: UPDATED PEOPLES! CLICK THAT Rain BUTTON AND GET READING! Inuyasha and Kagome have been best friends since they were kids. After 7 years apart can their love succeed, or will Kagome's secret past prevent their future growth?
1. Fancy Meeting You Here?

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**A/N****: **Hey all, serious reconstruction going on here but I promise things will be back to normal soon enough. This is pretty much the old chapter 1, 2 and 3 together and it's way longer than what I intended. However, I edited furiously and I hope it's a little better.

* * *

**Kagome**

All that I can really remember of that day was the rain.

It was pouring buckets and freezing cold, the wind howling so loud I could hardly hear myself think. Streaks of lightning illuminated the city as brightly as in the daytime, the blustery weather screaming bloody murder as it snuck its way through the buttons of the thin jacket Kagura had thrown to me just before we took off...

The downpour coming from the sky was something else in itself: little daggers of ice piercing my pale face made chills race up and down my spine. I numbly reached my hand up to stroke my face, testing out the feeling in my now blue lips and frozen cheeks before finally just wiping away the chilly rain from my eyes. Trying not to cry and give in to my body's desire to collapse, I tried desperately to find someone to help me.

Looking around at the deserted street I realized that it must be very late and I suddenly couldn't remember why I was out myself. I felt something warm trickling down my cheeks and, upon wiping it away, realized that my body had given in to it's impulse and was now leaking tears like a faucet.

At this, I completely gave up, collapsing against a nearby wall and sobbing into my already wet hands. Just before unconsciousness took over, I looked up in time to see a dark and shadowy figure making its way towards me and, with a bitter smile I thought, _So that death stuff really is true…who'd have thought…_

**Inuyasha**

I glanced at the dashboard and groaned. The tiny red clock on the dashboard read '_2:07 a.m._'.

2 in the morning and I was the only loser in Tokyo still driving around, listening to the rain pound into my roof and summarily threatening to sweep me off the road. Ignoring the next clap of thunder that shook the red Jaguar I finally noticed the now ringing quite loudly cell phone buzzing around in the cup holder.

Sighing and stifling a groan at the caller ID I flipped it open with an exasperated, "Hello?"

I dropped the phone as though I'd been burned as a shrill voice hit me like a ton of bricks from the other end, cursing and growling as I searched for it on the floor without taking my eyes off the road.

Once I finally retrieved it the voice on the other end continued to shriek and it was only after regaining partial hearing in the injured ear and turning down the volume quite a bit that I replaced the speaker.

"…and then you didn't call me yesterday or anything after work and you didn't pick up when I called you! Do you have any idea how worried I was? Are you out there with another-!?"

"Kikyo! SHUTUP!"

Kikyo's end of the line went so silent I could hear a pin drop though I could picture her face as she struggled for words to express her sudden irritation with me. Her sharp intake of breath informed me that I might as well have slapped my girlfriend by the tense silence that followed though at the moment I could have cared less. I had actually stunned myself into silence for a moment I and had to quickly regain my composure enough to realize just why I had yelled.

Taking a deep breath and putting a smile on that only I could see I replied innocently, "Listen here Kikyo. First of all, I didn't call you yesterday after work because I was tired and the last person on my mind to talk to was you."

Enjoying the second intake of breath issued from my soon to be ex-girlfriend I continued as though nothing had happened. "Second of all, when you called me I didn't pick up because I also didn't want to talk to you. And lastly, but most importantly, are you still listening over there Kikyo?"

A croaked, "Yes," was heard and I once more continued on as though I were talking pleasantly about the weather.

"Well, there's this little thing called suffocating which is what you are currently doing to me. You're what I like to call, 'an obsessor'. You're clingy, you're irritating, and I most definitely am not dating you because of your personality." Another sharp intake of breath told me I was still be listened to and decided to go in for the kill.

"And so, without further ado Kikyo Yokoshima, I am officially break-!"

But I was cut off as my headlights landed on a dark shadow huddled against the wall of a nearby building. Squinting my eyes to see through the torrential rain slowly flooding the street I noticed that the figure was a woman of exceptional shabbiness. Upon closer examination I noticed the long black hair running down the length of her back and the most amazing blue eyes which were swimming with tears. Wondering to myself what she was doing out here all alone and in this horrendous weather I made a quick decision that wound up changing the course of my life.

Unable to resist the seemingly magnetic pull of this girl on the street I scowled, cursed silently and shut the cell phone without bothering to finish breaking up with Kikyo. I was sure she'd gotten the message anyway and if she hadn't she was as stupid as I'd always believed.

Heaving a groan I pulled over on the side of the road and climbed out, flattening my sensitive ears against the wind and rain as I made my way over to the woman slowly so as not to frighten her. It wasn't until I was about 3 feet away that she looked up at me and I nearly stopped breathing.

Her beautiful face was pale from the cold while her gorgeous cerulean eyes gazed up at me with such hope and relief I was a little taken aback. But more than this, I knew this girl. I had been searching for her ever since high school had ended, after everyone else had given up hope that we'd see her.

I reached out my hand as soon as I was close enough and murmured, "Kagome?"

* * *

**Kagome**

The first thing I noticed when I awoke was how warm I was. Wrapped up in countless blankets I was stifling. Small beads of sweat were beginning to form on my forehead and running gently into my hair line from the way I was lying down. I pushed back the extra blankets with a groan and covered my face with one hand to block the sunlight filtering in through a nearby window.

It was then that my next thought hit me full force and I panicked yet again. _Where the _hell _am I? _I shot up to look around and tried my best not to scream. This certainly didn't look like my normal bedroom so he hadn't taken me back…But that still didn't explain exactly where I was.

Glancing around, my eyes darted back and forth, noting different things in the rather large room, the first being the bed in which I was sitting. Silky white sheets ran smooth over my legs, covered by a soft baby blue blanket and a thicker red blanket which I assumed were the covers keeping me warm.

Looking up at last I noticed the walls were painted in a red color covered with different posters of rock bands, hot cars and motorcycles. My eyes had just fallen on the red curtains covering the window when I ran a hand across my stomach to find that there was no fabric there. Panicking once more and trying to stifle the scream tearing up my throat, I looked around frantically for my clothes, or at least something else to wear.

Reluctant to leave the bed and the sanctuary of the warm blanket I was still sitting partially under I moaned longingly at the open closet door across the room which revealed two rows of t-shirts and pants. Taking a long glance at the door I finally gathered up the courage needed to walk across the vast room to the closet.

Sifting through the rather large collection of clothing I found a large baseball shirt that came down to my mid calf and threw it on over my bra and underwear, which, thankfully, had been left on. Not bothering to button up the buttons on the shirt I walked around the room, examining different posters and model cars while keeping my eye continuously on the far door.

I found that the more I looked the more familiar the odd place seemed and I almost felt comfortable…until the door opened. Turning around so fast I thought I'd broken something my heart nearly jumped into my throat as a young man with silvery white hair running the length of his back stood in the doorway looking just as shocked and perplexed as I.

Neither of us moved for a long moment until he held up his hands in a sign of surrender and whispered, "Hey, calm down! It's just me. I brought you some food in case you were finally awake."

When he made to come in I jumped and backed away, and he stopped, a sad look coming over his face. Of course, he really scared the living daylights out of me as he tried talking to me again.

In soft soothing tones he whispered, "What's wrong? Don't you remember me? I promise I won't hurt you…Kagome."

**Inuyasha**

If I thought she looked scared before, it was nothing compared to the look she gave me after I said her name. She looked as though I had slapped her across the face and then threatened to kill her. But I had to admit, she looked downright hot, even with her terrified face and accusing eyes.

I noticed she found my closet as soon as I went in the room as she had thrown on a baseball jersey of mine that was completely unbuttoned and gave me a full view of her sumptuous figure. Her long black hair covered most of her chest and worked its way down to her flat tummy where it stopped, as though it were itching to go further but just couldn't. She opened her mouth to speak and my eyes flew up to those electric blue eyes again but when I did she seemed to lose her nerve and instead, turned away from me to look at the food in my hands.

Smiling I said, "You're probably hungry. I'll just put this in the table for you."

Laying the tray down carefully on the nightstand next to the bed I turned and gave her a salute before walking towards the door.

"I'll be back in a few hours to check on you and give you some dinner," I called over my shoulder. As I turned away again, my thoughts ran wild and jumbled together as a kind of grief gripped me like an iron fist.

_Why doesn't she remember me? Why was she out there alone? Who put her there? I swear, if I find the son of a bitch who hurt her…_

I was just making my way out of the door when a small voice stopped me.

"Wait…"

Turning, I looked at Kagome expectantly and almost laughed at the look of surprise on her face, like she couldn't believe that she had actually spoken. Locking eyes with her again I noted the curious look on her face before she did the cutest thing. Tilting her head to the side she gave me an expression of complete curiosity and I froze.

Did she possibly remember me? After almost 7 years away did she still know about all the time we'd shared together?

When she opened her mouth to speak again I visibly tensed up and she meekly asked, "Do I know you?"

As I nodded, her eyes widened and what she said next made my heart stop.

Whispering as though it were too good to be true she barely breathed, "Inu…Yasha?"

**Kagome**

There was something about him that I recognized even as he had walked in the room but my fear had masked all other instincts except to run. But in just a second, as I had watched him walk out of the room, there was something about his smug little smirk, about that soothing voice that told me to run and hug him and never let go.

And it seemed my instincts were right for the first time in who knew how long. As soon as I whispered his name, unbidden images flashed into my mind:

Walking down the halls at school, laughing at one of his stupid jokes; talking together about our two friends finally getting together; comparing grades and laughing at the knowledge that I had once again gotten an A in Chemistry while he sported a rather large F; Holding hands while he walked me home from school; a deep kiss that had my feet sticking to the floor…

I gasped at this last image and then tears welled in my eyes. Inuyasha!

Here was someone I hadn't seen since my senior year of high school almost 7 years ago, the man that I had dated through most of high school, my first love and my best friend, and yet he stood here talking to me like I had just seen him last week. Tears welled up in my eyes as I whispered, "Inuyasha! Kami, I've missed you so much!"

And just like that we were all over each other. He was across the room in two strides ad I hardly breathed as his mouth captured mine hungrily, his hands sliding down to touch everywhere he could reach and more while I grasped at his hair, clasped the back of his neck, and wove my hands up to reach up and grab the little white, triangular ears on top of his head.

Locked in each other's embrace we only moved to come up for air and even then we never let go, preferring to stand in each other's arms, his nose buried in my hair while I buried my face in his chest.

Tears threatened to consume me as I sobbed into his shirt but he merely smoothed my hair down and pat my back soothingly in little circles. It was a while before the tears stopped and even when they did, we merely looked at each other in disbelief before continuing to hold on tightly to each other.

After another moment, he spoke and the vibrations in his chest caused my own heart beat to speed up a notch.

"Kagome, where the hell have you been?" His voice held so much pain, so much relief, as though he had really suffered while I was gone.

Clenching his fist in my hair even more tightly he continued, "I've missed you so much. I thought I'd…I'd never see you again." The way he spoke it was hard to tell who was more upset: me or him.

I gave a sardonic sort of grin as I exclaimed, "Oh you know…a little bit of everywhere. You saw where I was currently residing last night…"

His grip on me tightened as he replied, "Kagome…how could you leave me like that? Do you have any idea what you did to me? To us?"

I gave a sharp little intake of breath at the memory as I hadn't thought about it in so many years. It was hard to look back on that single painful memory, when I became separated from him for what seemed like forever. And then there was Naraku…

"I don't know Inuyasha I…I really just don't know. I think I needed to get away from you, to know that I could make it without you since I felt as though I depended on you for everything."

"But that's what friends are for Kagome. Damn it why didn't you just tell me?"

Shaking my head I pushed myself away from him and looked up into his amber eyes, so concerned, so relieved and so sad…

**Inuyasha**

It take long before I realized that Kagome didn't want to talk about her past just yet, as the look on her face indicated when I asked where she'd been for 7 years, so I took her downstairs to make her a real breakfast. Her whole demeanor screamed that she needed to taken care of and I was more than willing to do just that.

As I added some butter in the pan to make eggs she took a seat at the bar just watching me, her blue eyes taking in everything and nothing, scrutinizing my every move it seemed. I had to admit, it was kind of weird having Kagome back with me after all these years and then we were acting as though it was normal to see friends after such long times apart. But I put my awkward feelings aside as she struck up a conversation.

"So tell me Inuyasha," She began with that teasing voice that I always detested, "You never said what has been going on in your life these past 7 years…"

For a moment I said nothing, thinking about the things that I could tell her and would not tell her. Becoming one of the corporate heads of the company seemed like a good enough thing to share. Kikyo…maybe not so much.

Shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly I told her, "Well, as you know my father owned Tetsusaiga Inc. and I went into the business with Sesshomaru. You can imagine how that's been working out…"

I heard her giggle and, quite pleased with her reaction, continued, "So we've kept a steady flow of money. Mom's living in some huge estate out in the countryside now, says she likes the quiet. And Sesshomaru's actually settled down with his wife and a kid."

I turned to look at her shocked expression as she stuttered out, "S-Sesshomaru? Your brother _Sesshomaru_ is_ married_?"

I nodded and chuckled, quite enjoying her expression. "I know, I was about as disbelieving as you when she said yes."

"Man, what hell had to freeze over for that to happen?" Her incredulity just made me laugh harder as I placed the newly cooked eggs on a plate and started on the bacon.

A few moments went by in silence before she asked, "What about our friends Inuyasha? Sango? Miroku? Shippo?"

This time I frowned slightly at her tone of her voice. She sounded so worried, as though they'd actually forgotten about her. I shook my head at the thought.

"They're okay. Miroku and Sango actually live right around the block in a pretty nice apartment and Shippo's working at Tetsusaiga Inc. with me and Sesshomaru. Miroku's working as a full time screen writer now and Sango's working back at our old high school Shikon High. She's teaching history actually…"

"Sounds like they're doing pretty well for themselves."

I didn't miss the bitterness behind Kagome's words and I frowned at the hostility they brought with them.

She must have noticed because she smiled a second later and exclaimed, "I'm really happy for them though. I'm glad that our friends are doing so well." I placed her food down in front of her and all discussion was ceased immediately until she was finished.

In the silence I thought about what could have happened to my best friend to make her so angry towards the rest of the world when she was still so young. There was a reason that she wouldn't talk about what happened while she was away and I thoroughly intended to find out. After breakfast I showed her where the bathroom was so she could shower and get comfortable.

"Hey Kagome?" I asked just as she was entering the bathroom.

She turned expectantly towards me and replied, "Yeah?"

Running my fingers through my hair I thought for a moment before answering.

"When you're done you wanna, you know, go around to Miroku and Sango's place for lunch?"

Squealing with delight Kagome nearly bowled me over with her hug as she shrieked into my chest, "Oh Inuyasha do you mean it?" Nodding my head slightly she pulled away and looked up into my face as she gave me a small peck on the cheek before whispering, "Thanks Inuyasha. For every thing…"

* * *

**A/N**: Finally! Really though the first, like, 3 chapters were a mess since, while my creative thinking was good at the ripe old writing age of 14, my writing definitely needed some work. See you soon!


	2. Enter: Villian Naraku

**_Disclaimer:_** As usual I don't own Inuyasha it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**_A/N:_** Hey guys what's crack-a-lackin? Inuyasha and Kagome are finally settled! YAY! Sango and Miroku come in as well!! Double Yay!! Now, this chapter is slightly more important and it does go into Kagome's past life more than the previous chapters (hence the long length). Needless to say this chapter is pretty much ALL ABOUT KAGOME but, like I said it is important so, here you go! On with chapter 2!

* * *

**Kagome**

While I soaked away in Inuyasha's bath tub I took the chance to actually think. It felt as though I hadn't really thought it through and I had made a mistake in coming here. Naraku was sure to be looking for me by now and if he found out about Inuyasha, if he hurt him I don't know what I would do…

I started in the tub as a knock at the door was heard and I carefully covered every inch of my body in bubbles before yelling, "Come in!" Inuyasha cracked the door open, possibly to make sure I was absolutely covered before he made his way over to me with a towel and my clothes, nice and dry, from the night before.

Smiling appreciatively I mumbled, "Thanks…"

Shaking his head Inuyasha laid my shirt over the turquoise colored towel and said, "Don't mention it." Then, looking down inquisitively at my worn t-shirt and faded blue jeans he exclaimed, "Gods Kagome what's up with the clothes? Haven't you been shopping in the last 7 years?"

Feeling a blush creep up into my cheeks I replied, "Please, like Naraku would ever take me-!" I gasped as I realized that I had said too much and Inuyasha looked at me with a hardened worry in his eyes.

"Who the hell is Naraku?" He exclaimed fiercely and I shook my head vigorously, causing scented water and foamy white bubbles to fly on to the carpet next to the tub. But I wasn't shaking my head just to tell him no, I was trying to shake the memories from my head…

"_Kagome…it's time…" I shut my eyes, stopping the tears that threatened to spill as I gently pulled myself up from the carpet. _

_I turned slowly to face Kaguya, Naraku's personal assistant with a bitter smile and replied, "I'm coming…"_

_I was walking into a half lit room wearing nothing but the sheer white robe Naraku always wanted me to wear and struggled to keep my face blank as he ravaged me with his eyes. _

"_Are you ready princess?" He asked me coldly, a sneer forming on his lips. Wordlessly I moved to the bed in the center of the room and lay down, waiting for the _

_torture to be over… _

Suddenly, Inuyasha was on his knees next to the tub, grasping both my hands in his as he said, "Kagome please, I'm trying to help you. If this Naraku guy hurt you…"

At this he trailed off and I was touched by his concern, albeit it came with a large dose of anger. I put my head down and replied, choking back tears, "Inuyasha I don't want to talk about it right now okay?"

When I looked back up at him real tears had spilled into the warm water and he took it as a sign to back off and for that I was grateful.

Sighing, he got up to leave and announced, "We'll leave as soon as you're done in here. I know Sango will take you shopping. She's been _dying_ to take somebody to go to the mall with her." He turned back to look at me and his familiar smirk made me feel better before he exited the room.

After he left I soaked a little longer before washing my hair with some shampoo he had picked up while I was still sleeping and then quickly dressed to get ready to go and see Sango and Miroku. Glancing in the mirror I sighed dejectedly at the pale look 7 years of pure hell had given me. _I hope they still recognize me…_

**Inuyasha**

Kagome looks way better after her bath but I can't help but wince slightly at the defeated look her face held now. The Kagome I remember was always happy and she was so lovely then. Now, while her beauty had never left, she still had the look of someone who had been through nothing less than hell.

Smiling as she walked down the stairs she gave me a teasing smirk before asking, "You ready to go dog boy?"

Chuckling I stood up and grabbed my keys off the counter before answering, "No one's called me that in a long time."

Still smiling as we walked out the door she replied, "That's because I was the _only _one to call you that dog boy."

Then, illustrating her nickname for me, she reached up with her hand and rubbed the base of my triangular ear, eliciting a moan that I had trouble suppressing. Looking quite pleased with herself she settled herself into the passenger side of my red jaguar as I growled, "Feh. Women…"

**Kagome**

We arrive at Sango and Miroku's apartment at exactly 12:00 and for a moment, I'm scared to get out of the car. Of what I'm afraid of, I'm not quite sure but the fear is gripping me tightly, threatening to suffocate me and toss me into oblivion. Am I afraid of them not remembering me? Of not being the same people I once knew over 7 years ago? Of being jealous of their new lives? A life that I so desperately wanted to have but couldn't?

Inuyasha sensed my disquiet and he reached over to touch my knee reassuringly with a clawed hand. "You okay?" He asked quietly, giving me a small smile that I really needed.

Nodding I replied, "Yeah I'm just…nervous I guess…" When he raised an eyebrow at me I shrugged and voiced one of my fears, "What if they don't recognize me? What if they've forgotten all about me? What if-?"

He silenced me with an earth shattering kiss that had me clinging to the black leather seat for support before he pulled away, his signature smirk back in place. "Are you kidding me? They probably missed you more than I did! Sango didn't even want to get married until you came back!"

My eyes widened in surprise as I whispered, "She didn't want to get married?"

Nodding his head sadly Inuyasha said, "Yeah. She swore up and down that you were the only girl that was getting into the bridesmaid dress that she'd specially made for you."

At this he chuckled and continued, "If I had a dime for every time she told me the story of your dress…"

Shaking his head once more he exited the car, coming around quickly to open my door. "Shall we?" He faked politeness as he slammed the door behind me and I popped him casually in the shoulder.

We entered a pretty nice apartment building and climbed up 4 stair cases before he stopped in front of a little red door labeled, Number 23. Grinning at me he knocked and we listened intently to the argument going on on the other side.

"Miroku! Can't you hear the door?"

"Of course I can but you're so much closer Sango my dearest."

"Miroku I'm all the way in the back!"

"But I'm tired!"

"Miroku!"

"Fine, fine. I'm going."

As their voices drew closer to the door I found my heart up in my throat from nervousness and anticipation. When the lock on the door clicked on the other side I grabbed Inuyasha's hand, squeezing it hard while he looked down at me with a look of encouragement. "Hello? Oh it's just you Inuyasha, come on in."

When Miroku opened the door I was at a complete loss for words. He didn't look a day older than when we were in high school! The only thing to indicate that he was my age was that his jet black hair, always in a short ponytail when we were younger, was now almost as long as mine, tied in a low ponytail so that it hit his mid back.

"Miroku?" I breathed and he finally noticed me standing there. When he saw me his mouth dropped open and he simply stared at me as though I were a ghost come back to life.

"Kagome?" He whispered and I nodded. Suddenly, his face broke into a huge smile and he gave a great whoop before charging at me.

Picking me up around the waist he spun me around and around in ferocious hug screaming, "KAGOME! Where the hell have you been girl? It's so GREAT to see ya!" He finally placed me back on the floor while I giggled at the attention I was getting.

"It's great to see you too Miroku. If you look a day older than 18 I'll eat my pants…Sango!"

Sango had just entered the living room and was staring at me with a look of complete disbelief and bewilderment on her face before she too broke into a run and crashed into me, pulling me into a back breaking hug. I returned her hug fiercely while I let tears of joy slip down my face with absolutely no shame.

"Kagome! Oh I've missed you so much! Let me look at you!" It wasn't until she pulled away that I realized she was crying as well, her lovely face shiny with tears as she whispered, "Kagome. You're as beautiful as I remember…"

With that I was pulled back into her loving embrace and we remained that way for a few moments before Inuyasha exclaimed, "Alright, alright let's take this party inside."

He was quite right as we were standing in the middle of the hallway, shouting as though we were having a fiesta and some of the neighbors had come to their doors to see what the commotion was about.

Blushing furiously I mumbled, "Oh yeah sorry," while Sango looked as though she could care less as she ushered Inuyasha and I into the sizable apartment.

Once we were safely inside I was seated on the couch while Sango talked a mile a minute wanting to know if I was comfortable and what I wanted to eat.

"Of course, we could go out if you like. Do you want to go out instead? I can imagine you're probably tired but-!"

"Sango! Calm down you're making the girl dizzy." Miroku cut Sango off and while she glared at him she obliged and stopped talking for a moment, to which I was grateful.

"So Kagome…how have you been these past…oh what has it been? 7 years?"

Shaking my head I smiled and exclaimed, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I feel like I've been through hell and back trying to get home."

Sango looked at me concernedly but didn't say anything about my vulgar statement and instead asked, "Why couldn't you get back? Why didn't you come to us sooner?"

Looking down at the wine colored carpet I murmured, "Let's not talk about that right now. I'm just happy to be back with you guys."

Nodding Miroku exclaimed, "I agree. Who cares about your past when I'm the one that's been through the worst hell there is." Everyone looked up at him in surprise as he continued, "Because of you I haven't been properly laid due to the fact that you haven't made it back for our wedding. Now how fair is that?"

I laughed at his statement. Same old Miroku…

"Anyways Kagome while I'm glad to have you back with us I'm sure Sango will want to take you shopping." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow to the girl in question and laughed when her entire face lit up with excitement.

"KAGOME! We have to take you shopping right now!" Sango immediately jumped up and grabbed her coat off the nearest hanger, face shining and mouth moving a hundred miles a minute once more.

"What about lunch?" I asked, a little perturbed by my friends behavior towards a shopping center.

"No time, we'll eat at the food court. Better food there anyway." Sango was now muttering furiously to herself about what she wanted to buy, grabbing things out of random corners like her purse, her bank card, her driver's license…

"But I don't have any money with me right now!" I protested as she grabbed a hold of my hand and tugged me off the couch.

Rolling her eyes impatiently at me Sango whined, "Get some from Inuyasha!"

Turning to look at Inuyasha with a helpless face I was surprised to see that he already had his hand out holding a platinum Visa card which he was obviously telling me to take.

Gaping at it I tried to whimper, "But Inuyasha this is too-!"

But before I knew it Sango had snatched the card, thrust it in my hand and hauled me out the door. The last glimpse of Inuyasha I saw I could swear that he and Miroku were laughing at me…

Two hours later I had about 10 bags in my hands, more clothes than I had ever owned in my life with the matching shoes, a brand new winter coat and sparkling jewelry that glittered in the sunlight. Sango had finally agreed to take a break from all the trying on clothes and modeling to catch a bite to eat since I hadn't had a decent meal since breakfast a few hours before.

Currently I was shoving orange chicken and ramen down my throat as fast as I could chew, sometimes not even waiting for that. I hadn't felt so happy in years. It felt so good to be with friends, to be out with people, to go shopping with as much money as I could spend, it was a dream come true.

This brought me back to my own dark thoughts as I remembered my long forgotten dreams of being successful, wealthy, being loved by a husband who cared and maybe even having a few kids…

Inadvertently, a tear slid down my face but luckily I realized it before Sango did and wiped it away hastily. She looked up at the movement however and I smiled reassuringly at her and she smiled back before speaking. "I'm so happy that you're back Kagome. I've really missed you being my best friend."

She started and I could only smile and nod, praying that she meant what she said. Giggling like a school girl she continued, "When you left I thought Inuyasha was going to lose it."

I looked up at her in surprise and whispered, "He missed me?"

Looking at me with a skeptical look Sango replied, "Duh! He was only completely in love with you Kagome!"

Now I was really confused. "But…he broke up with me before I left…"

Making a noise that reminded me of a horse snorting Sango rolled her eyes and replied, "It wasn't what he _really_ wanted to do. Anyway, he had to go to therapy for about a year after you went missing and then he just buried himself in work. The guys tried to get him to date other people and he did…eventually. That's how he ended up with that absolute bitch Kikyo…"

I watched her seethe for a moment before exclaiming, "You mean that girl from high school? The one that was completely jealous of me and Inuyasha?"

Nodding Sango exclaimed, "That's the one. So, what about your life after you left? Did you date any other guys…?"

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively but I wasn't paying attention anymore. Her question had jolted me hard and I felt like I wasn't even in the food court anymore. Instead, I had turned in to myself, remembering things that were best forgotten…

_He pounded relentlessly into me but I refused to cry out, refused to beg for mercy like my mind was telling me too. Instead, I waited it out until he finally exhausted himself and collapsed on top of me, his rancid breath like a poison miasma on my neck. _

_Finally, he rolled off of me and whispered, "Remember Kagome, you can never run away from me, never escape me because if you do, I'll kill everyone who loves you…" _

_At this he paused while he slid his slimy tongue up my neck, chuckling darkly at my wince before continuing, "And you wouldn't want me to hurt your little Inuyasha would you…?" _

"NO!" It took me a moment to realize that I had screamed the word aloud and another to realize that my face was now shiny with tears. Sango was looking at me with a pale face and looked so frightened I wondered what had happened.

"Kagome…Are you okay?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly.

Shaking my head I whispered, "I need Inuyasha now…"

Nodding Sango picked up all of our bags next to our table and led me outside where I promptly threw up in the bushes, though assuring Sango that I was alright and didn't need a doctor all the while.

When we arrived at the apartments Inuyasha was already standing outside, a grim expression on his face as we pulled up. Obviously Sango had called him while we were on our way home. The car had barely stopped when my door flung open and I was being carried up the stairs in a pair of strong arms.

All that I remember after that was Inuyasha whispering, "You're gonna be okay Kagome…you're gonna be okay…"

**Inuyasha**

As soon as Sango pulls up I can tell something's wrong. Flinging Kagome's door open I half listen to Sango's frantic talk while I scoop Kagome up in my arms and start hauling her up the stairs.

"You're gonna be okay Kagome…you're gonna be okay…" I chant over and over again, more to reassure myself than anything. We make it up the stairs in no time and Miroku's already standing in the doorway when I rush past him into the living room. I lay Kagome down on the couch and for a moment I'm not sure what to do.

"What do we do now?" I practically scream and Sango takes action.

She immediately feels Kagome's temperature but then pulls away quickly as if stung. "Inuyasha she's burning up! Quick, go put her in the shower and run some cold water over her! Miroku you get the ice!"

I quickly do as told and haul Kagome into the bathroom where I immediately turn the jet on the coldest temperature it'll go which is damn near close to freezing. Miroku brings in some ice a moment later and Sango arrives with a thermometer.

"What now? I ask frantically while Sango chimes off Kagome's temperature. Miroku shakes his head as he whispers, "All we can do now is wait…"

**Kagome**

I awoke, for the second time in just as many days, in an apartment I couldn't recognize. Opening my bleary eyes I reached up for my throbbing head only to feel something a little furrier than my scalp.

"I-Inuyasha?" I whispered uncertainly and there was immediate movement behind me.

"Kagome? You're awake!" I winced at his energetic voice as he flipped over the couch to sit right in front of my face, my ears still ringing from the sudden movement.

"Yeah…I'm awake. What happened?" I asked hoarsely and Inuyasha's eyes immediately turned angry and I couldn't understand why.

Then, he bit out, "Kagome…who the fuck is this Naraku guy that has you passing out and nearly dying just by thinking about him?" I gasped as I realized what he was talking about but before I could answer Sango and Miroku came bounding into the room, Sango holding a thermometer and Miroku standing there holding an emergency first aid kid.

I tried to grin and tell Sango that I felt much better but she shook her head at me and shoved the thermometer in my mouth while Inuyasha went to get me a cup of water. When Sango pulled the thermometer out of my mouth and looked at it a look of relief spread over her face and she sighed, collapsing on the couch across from where I lay.

"99.2," she breathed, "Almost back to normal…" Giggling slightly at my friend my laughter ended as Inuyasha placed the glass in front of me with a grim expression and two pills for my headache.

"Kagome you gave us quite the scare back there." Miroku murmured and smirked at me slightly before his expression turned hard and he continued, "But I agree with Inuyasha. I think you should tell us about this Naraku character that has you getting sick out of nowhere."

Looking up in alarm I caught Sango's eye but she was looking as curious as the boys and I couldn't see any way around it now. I was trapped and I knew I would have to tell someone eventually but something about telling Inuyasha seemed like a bad idea.

Finally, after a mental war that had my head spinning yet again I nodded and took a sip of my water. "Alright I'll tell you. But Inuyasha, you have to promise not to lose your temper or throw things or…any of those other violent things you do when you get mad. Understand?" I watched him incline his head slightly before taking a deep breath and praying to every God I knew.

"Okay, it all started with a man named Naraku…"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know you all are throwing things at me and cursing at the computer thanks to me but I promise that next chapter will be the official NARAKU'S STORY chapter and you'll absolutely be repulsed and, well, really really glad that Kagome managed to escape his evil clutches. Until next time! **


	3. Naraku's chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha in the slightest (though I really wish I did…)

**A/N:** I'm BBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK! Did you miss me? Don't lie of course you did! But this is the chapter you've all been waiting for so let's get on with it shall we! See you at the end :) WARNING: This chapter is pretty dark and terrible and I'm not really good at writing bad things so…

* * *

_**Kagome**_

"Okay, it all started with a guy named Naraku…" I heard Inuyasha take a deep calming breath and I waited until he was completely settled before continuing. "Well, you all know that I went to the states for college right? Well, I did and I learned a lot. I had been there for almost 4 years and I was excited about making my way back home. I went for a teaching major at the University of Maryland so that I could come back to Japan and make a nice living and I was doing pretty well for myself until…_he_ came along.

"Naraku Yokoshima was one of the richest and most powerful men in the United States when I happened to run upon him in an interview. I needed a subject for my term paper and when I heard he was in town I flocked for the opportunity to have such a powerful man in my thesis. I called, he agreed and a meeting was planned for that Thursday afternoon. I went to his office, right on time and super eager. But, he was way more eager to see me, as it were…

"All through out the meeting he kept flirting with me, hinting that I could be his next big star but I kept refusing him, trying to be polite and even though I was uncomfortable I was pretty flattered. Another week went by and I got a phone call from his secretary, asking me if I'd like to go out to lunch with Mr. Yokoshima. How could I refuse? We had lunch at a nice Italian restaurant and I had a great time. He was the perfect gentleman and I wondered how I could have been so uncomfortable around him before.

"We continued to date for the next few months and he was always really pleasant, a nice guy if you got to know him but then…things changed for the worst…" I raised my eyes to see that everyone was staring expectantly at me but I found that Inuyasha seemed to be having the worst time with my story telling.

His hands gripped the arms of his chair so hard his knuckles were white and his normally calm and playful amber eyes were cloudy with rage. He realized I was looking at him pointedly and gave me an encouraging smile before nodding his head to tell me to go on. I sighed. This was the part that I was most dreading telling and to have to relive it in my mind as well…

Taking a deep breath I continued, "It was late one night after work and I was supposed to pick Naraku up from his office so we could go to dinner. However, when I got to his office he already had someone in the room, a man, and he was talking to him about some women…"

I shuddered but continued on as though nothing had happened. "I didn't want to eavesdrop and I was about to knock on the door when I heard another voice in the room that didn't sound like a man at all. It was a woman and she was…_crying_.

"Naraku said something about her looking like a fine specimen to add to his collection and then walked around her, sizing her up like she was just a piece of meat. Then he told the other man to leave the room and he felt all over her, grabbing her like she was just a play toy. Right there in the office. I was so…shocked. Repulsed would be a good word here too.

"At this point I was hiding behind one of the doors and the other man caught me. I think his name was Bankotsu…but anyway he took me to Naraku, told him that he'd found a spy and asked him if he wanted me killed. I would have done anything at that moment to just die but Naraku looked at me and he…he laughed. Like it was all just a big joke and then said that I'd be a fine addition myself as his…personal assistant in the industry…"

I looked back up at the others just to see that they were keeping up and they definitely weren't looking away. Sango had unshed tears in her eyes that made her look as though she was going to drown; Miroku's eyes were as big as saucers and looked as though he'd like to throw up but when I looked to Inuyasha I gasped. His eyes had taken on an unnaturally red hue and two purple streaks had appeared on his cheeks. That combined with his elongated fangs gave him the sinister look of an animal on the hunt.

"Inuyasha?" His head snapped up to look at me and his teeth retracted, the stripes on his cheeks fading but the red tinted eyes remained. "Are you okay?" He nodded.

I could only think of one time when I had been faced with Inuyasha's jealous demon half and that was a serious situation so seeing it here, in Sango and Miroku's home was scaring the mess out of me. He grinned a little at me and I was confident enough to go on now that I realized he was calm.

Clearing my throat I started again, a little shakily as the worst part of my tale had yet to unfold. "Turns out Naraku ran a prostitution ring that had caused him to make most of his profits. Of course, that kind of stuff is illegal in the US and after our little…_encounter_ that evening he couldn't have me blabbing to the media, which was what I wanted to do. After that he pretty much kidnapped me….

"He took me out of school while I was in my final semester, cut me off from my friends and family and took me out of state completely. Then did what he had told the man so long ago what he would do: he made me his personal secretary, a godmother, if you will, of the prostitution ring." I broke off at this point and put my head down in my hands, trying to stop the unbidden images from flashing through my mind like earlier.

I felt a pair of arms around me that I recognized as Sango's and looked up to look her in the face, smiling at her before I continued. "I went to work with him on his private island, helping him to bring in girls during the day but then helping them escape at night after Naraku fell asleep…"

"But when did you get the chance to help these girls out Kagome? Surely this island had high security all around it?" Sango asked and I blushed a dark shade of magenta.

"He would be really tired after we…after he…you know. As for the security, I had those men wrapped around my finger. I was able to send in requests for supplies or food that wasn't really needed from the mainland and then Kagura, Naraku's sister, helped the girls onto the boats they had brought and managed to cart the girls off to safety."

Sango's eyes bugged out and it was her turn to interrupt. "This man sounds like a monster Kagome! How did you get away?"

I shook my head and whispered, "I'm getting to that..." It fell quiet in the living room again and I was given my peace to explain.

"Well, there I was on this island with about 100 girls, no contacts to the outside world besides supplies and being pretty much raped by Naraku daily," I shuddered noticeably and wrapped my arms around myself, "But it wasn't like I had a choice, if I didn't sleep with Naraku he threatened to kill me. Of course, I didn't really care about my death in fact I wished for it everyday but he threatened people that I cared about…"

I gave a pointed glance at Inuyasha and I could tell that the others understood but I wasn't sure that he caught it; his hair was acting as a shield so I couldn't see his face.

"Did anyone you know get killed Kagome?" Miroku asked, his eyes narrowed to the point of disappearing. I nodded slowly, "One…a young girl named Eri…"

Sango shook her head and asked, "What happened? What did she do?"

I sighed and said, "Naraku took her to his room one night so he could have his way with her. He sometimes took a break from me when he sensed that I was too tired to do him any good…Anyway, she goes to his room one night and then he just starts hollering at her, calling her awful names and then threw her out of his room yelling to his guards to take her off the island and have her killed. Said she didn't deserve to be there when she was…"

I stopped and clenched my long forgotten glass of water in my hand as I whispered, "When she was with child…" Sango gasped and Miroku let out a noise that could only be described as a low growl.

"She was pregnant? And he just killed her?" Sango asked, her voice choked and threatening tears. I nodded and let two tears roll down onto my cheeks. Then I took a deep shuddering breath and exclaimed, "I realized then that I had to get away, no matter what the cost. I needed to get away from this monster that had ruined my life and make it back home. The problem was, how?

"I sent for Kagura late one night and asked her if she would help me. She agreed, did some research for me and then explained that Naraku was going to have to go back to the mainland for a few days coming up in a week's time and I could possibly make my escape then, unnoticed by him since he wouldn't be there.

"We arranged for a small private jet for me to sneak out on to bring more clothing and supplies for the women because they were severely lacking in clothing and Naraku needed them in the best condition so he could make some money. It was an easy task to convince him to order more clothing but we came to the next hurdle: _I_ needed to get to _Japan_. It may have been an easy task to get him to order clothes but another entirely to get him to order from Japan…"

I stopped and Miroku whispered, "So…how did you get him to do it?"

I blushed and explained, "I had to do a little…._seducing_….and in the end he agreed, but reluctantly. I knew he was suspicious of me and how his girls were disappearing but as he had no proof that I was helping them he couldn't do anything. He made it so that the plane would arrive the next weekend on the day he was supposed to return from the mainland. I knew I was cutting it close schedule wise but I needed to get away desperately.

"So, the night came for Naraku to leave and I immediately went into action. I would have just three days to smuggle out as many girls as possible as well as myself. The first day we managed to get 20 girls off the island and the second day we got even more gone. Kagura continued to call in for food from the mainland and they continued to send boats until they finally just sent us one large one on the day of my escape that fit the remaining girls on it.

"And so, that was it: I felt I had done my duty and I was ready to leave. I had not only helped almost 100 girls off the island I had also managed to get them new lives, a chance to start over. Then, the plane with the clothing came and Kagura and I pretended to be the only girls willing enough to help take the supplies off. The rest of the girls, we lied, were busy with customers at the moment. Then, when the men were checking the plane for fuel and whatnot Kagura slipped me into the back of the plane covered in blankets, wished me luck and then I was off…"

I got a dreamy look on my face as I remembered the feeling of being free and how wonderful it had felt. However, Miroku interrupted my reverie as he exclaimed, "So that was it? But what did you do when you got back here? Inuyasha said that he only found you the other day…"

I chuckled sardonically and said, "I wouldn't say that was it exactly. When I got back to Japan I was a wreck. I had been flying for almost 2 days with nothing to eat or drink and when we arrived in Japan I didn't know where to go. I thought about going home but for what? Then I thought about going to find you guys but I had no idea where to go. I wandered around aimlessly for about a week and I was so beat up I couldn't even remember how I got there. Then, Inuyasha found me..." I looked over at him fondly, "And here we are today."

When I finished my story there was a shocked silence that was only broken by Sango whispering, "Kami Kagome…"

I nodded and then we both broke down crying all over each other, letting our grief at being apart and going through tragedy out all over each other's shirts.

It was awhile before I was ready to go but Sango had assured me that we would all go out and do something the next day if I was up to it so I let Inuyasha lead the way out to the car, a distant look on his face that could only mean that he was brooding over my story. I tried to say something but every time I looked at him the words died in my throat and I eventually quit trying, enjoying the silent car ride to my new home.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, what did you guys think about this chapter? I know, I know, it was really dark and everything but I told you that Naraku would be a pretty repulsive character. I also think that it was a little disbelieving but I was tired when I wrote this so my bad! Well, let me know how you like it and thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and the chapters before that. Until next time!!**


	4. Angry, Sad and Just Plain Confused

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha for the fifty hundredth time!**

**A/N:**** It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's yet another update from your favorite romantic DonthatemecuzImbeautiful! WOOOHHOOOOOOO! And the crowd goes wild! Thank you thank you! Hey you guys I'm back with the chapter I promised this weekend and even though it didn't come out as early as I would have liked (Stupid home interruptions…) it's here and that's all I could have wished for -. **

**Before we get on with the story I'd like to thank Vampyr-ladie696 for being my 15****th**** reviewer and Inu-Godess715 for giving me some inspiration on this chapter even though I'm not sure that she meant to do it. Thankx guys!!! **

**Well, you don't want to hear my chitter chatter so on with the story!!!**

_**Inuyasha**_

I'm quiet the entire way home. I realize I should say something to Kagome, comfort her or hug her or something but my mind is racing with thoughts and every time I find something worth saying I freeze.

This damned Naraku guy has me wanting to go after him and kill him _now_ for making Kagome so miserable and practically making her life a living hell but I know that that won't be possible until Kagome's settled in. Instead, I dwell on what Kagome's going to do now that she's going to live with me (no exceptions) and how we're going to get her life back on track to what it was before Naraku crushed her spirit.

Of course we'll have to put her through the rest of school but there's no way I'm sending her back to the United States lest she run into Naraku again so I'll just have to get her to take the same courses online or something…I'll have to get her a job or something so she doesn't feel like I'm paying for everything (Feh, women) but I'll still probably get her a credit card under my name, knowing Kagome well enough to know she won't spend it all…Helping her pick up her old life again won't be so hard. I'll take her to see her mom, call up a few of her friends from high school that are still hanging around Tokyo and pretty much make her as socially happy as I can. There's also the issue of her living here at the mansion with me. I'll have to do a lot of remodeling, get Sango and a couple of her friends to come over and help paint her room all kinds of girly colors that I would never have come up with in a million years…

I nearly pass the house as I go driving by, lost in my own thoughts and it takes all my concentration to park the correct way in the driveway. When we pull in and I cut the engine I don't move and it takes me a minute to realize that Kagome hasn't moved either. She's still staring out the windshield as though we're driving, eyes still flickering over different objects, taking in the expansive lawn and the elegant columns in front of my mini mansion. Glancing in her direction I sigh mightily and she turns her head slowly to look at me and I open my mouth only to find that I'm speechless.

However, when I catch the silent tears rolling down her face I solidified my resolve and whispered, "Oh Kagome its okay…" I reached over for her and my heart nearly broke when she flinched away, closing her eyes tightly as though she were afraid of me. "Kagome? Kagome what the hell's wrong with you?" I ask, getting angry all over again without meaning to.

This combined with learning about Naraku today was just too much and I was starting to feel like it was all my fault. I should have been there to protect her. Without meaning to I let out a growl and jumped out of the car quick fast and in a hurry, scurrying around the front of the car before reaching Kagome's door and wrenching it open.

Instead of the effect I had hoped for however, she merely sat there sobbing quietly as she whispered, "Inuyasha…please don't do this…"

This only caused my infuriation to grow into a blinding rage and it took all self control not to grab her out of the car and shake her frantically until the information I wanted came tumbling out of her. Instead, I took a deep breath and leaned against the door frame, my face in my hand as I listened to her sobs become even greater with each passing moment. It was ultimately a few minutes before either of us said anything.

Then, Kagome murmured in a shaky voice, "Why are you doing this Inuyasha? You promised that you wouldn't get mad…"

"How the hell am I supposed to feel Kagome? I just found out that you've been kidnapped and raped for the past 3 years and I wasn't there to protect you! You expect me to be happy about that?"

"Don't you see? This is why I didn't want to tell you it's tearing me apart!"

"Kagome I'm trying to protect you and you won't even let me near you now! What the hell is so wrong with you now that you feel you can't trust me?" She was silent for a minute muttering something quietly under breath.

"What?" I asked and she turned to me, whispering in tones I could barely hear, "I said you wouldn't understand…"

Running a hand through my snow white hair I felt like ripping it out as I sighed and replied, "Kagome…come on. Help me to understand so that I can _help you_. Don't you see? I would do anything for you and you're cutting me off. Kagome-,"

"Inuyasha…"

"-I'm really trying to understand. Is it me?"

"No, of course not…"

"Because if it's me I can change Kagome. I'll change for-!"

"Inuyasha STOP IT!"

The outburst has me frozen as I stare at her as though she's lost her mind. For a minute we just breathe hard, looking at each other with pain mirrored on each others faces. I don't understand why she is being so difficult or why she's cutting me off suddenly. The only thing that I want is for her to be safe and how can I protect her if she isn't telling me from what?

Finally I just sigh exasperatedly and walk away, heading up to the house before I do something we'll both regret. I think I hear her call my name softly but I don't even bother to turn around nor acknowledge that I've heard her. My mind is a wreck right now and I just need to be alone and think.

I'm halfway to the front door when her gentle hand grasps my shoulder and I hear her whisper, "Inuyasha…please…don't leave me…I-I don't have anyone else to turn to right now…Just…help me?"

It takes only a moment before I've whipped around and I'm holding her protectively against my chest letting her tears cascade down the front of my t-shirt for the second time in as many days. Her sobs drown out anything she's trying to say but I do catch words like "sorry" and "my fault" before she gives a final shudder and goes quiet though my t-shirt is getting steadily wetter.

At last, I feel her collapse against me and I realize she must be exhausted between crying herself to pieces and reliving her worst past memories so I carry her into the house as careful as though she's a china doll, settling her down on my bed to let her rest.

_**Kagome**_

_One minute I'm in Inuyasha's warm embrace and the next I'm floating in the dark, nothing around me as I look around confusedly. In a way this place is peaceful; so far away from my troubles I find myself wishing I could stay in this dark place for a longer time than I know my dreams will allow. _

"_Kagome…my sweet you've disobeyed me…" Naraku's cold voice breaks through my senses and I turn around frantically in the dark, spinning around like a top and searching for the source of the dreaded voice from my past. _

"_Where are you you coward? Come back to kill me?" My voice echoes around me and even as I listen to it I think I sound frightened. _

_His cold laugh sends shivers up my spine and he suddenly appears in front of me, a menacing creature in a suit. I cry out in fright but then immediately quiet down enough to look at him defiantly. _

_He rearranges his features into a frown as he whispers, "I am no coward. I have come to retrieve what is mine and that is you." I could feel my eyes widen and I stepped back, a cold sweat breaking out as I shook my head boldly, determined not to give in. I whisper, "No…you'll never get me. Inuyasha will protect me!" _

_Smiling cruelly once more his hand turns into a large black tentacle that grasped my wrist, pulling me sickeningly close to him until I couldn't breathe. Gasping, I tried desperately to pull away, twisting and writhing and pulling away as though my life depended on it. _

_Finally I gave up; tears of frustration pouring down my face as I completely surrendered to my traitorously tired body. I heard Naraku laughing above me before he turned my sobbing form around so that my back was pressed against his chest. _

_His voice vibrated through my body causing my sobs to increase tenfold as he spoke, "But Kagome dear, Inuyasha is your punishment…" _

_Gasping I look up in time to see Inuyasha before me, crouched down on one knee, breathing hard and bleeding everywhere form what it seemed like. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha get up! Get up and fight you said you would protect me!" I screamed but the hanyou on the ground in front of me didn't seem to hear me. _

_Chuckling darkly once more Naraku pulls out a gun as he exclaims, "This is your punishment Kagome. To watch everyone you love die at my hands…" I only have time to scream as the gun shot goes off and Inuyasha collapses to the floor in a puddle of blood… _

"Inuyasha!" When I open my eyes I'm not surprised to find myself in Inuyasha's bed once again feeling incredibly sore and incredibly drained. My dream has me more than a little shaken up but I've had far worst nightmares that involved torturing and then killing every member of my small family. Sitting up carefully I grasp my spinning head and groan lightly, the pounding sounding like some kind of rhythmic drum that just won't let up.

At a glance out the windows I notice that it's pitch black outside and realize I've been asleep for hours and that it's most likely about 1'o clock in the morning, maybe later. I feel bad for kicking Inuyasha out of his bed but he wouldn't have let me sleep on the couch anyway so what was the point of arguing.

Looking around at the red curtains and poster covered walls I wonder vaguely what Inuyasha has been up to all these years by himself. The last I heard from him in America he was dating some super hot model but that didn't seem to be the case anymore and if it was she would get quite a shock if she found me in his bed one morning looking as disheveled as I was then…

"That's what I'm saying mom she's _back_…Yes mom I know…I know you haven't seen her in 7 years…I just got her about 3 days ago…But mom she just got home…Mom please don't cry she hasn't seen her _own_ mother yet…Of course she'll want to see you…"

I'm jerked out of my thoughts as I hear Inuyasha on the phone, apparently having a hard time convincing her about me. I had to smile at that. Inuyasha who had the large reputation of kicking someone's ass over something as trivial as saying the wrong thing had a hard time with his own mother. How ironic.

Climbing out of bed I make my way to the sound of Inuyasha's voice which just happened to be downstairs, stumbling a little in the oversized bathrobe I had draped over me. He doesn't seem to see me even as I climb down the staircase so I decide that the best thing to do is just wait for the right moment to introduce myself (wink, wink). Going around to the back of the couch right behind Inuyasha I listen in on the conversation I can so audibly hear now that I'm right next to the speaker.

"Mom I understand that you wanna have a party and everything but Kagome's tired and I don't think that she's up to it yet…What do you mean what do I mean she's not up to it Kagome's been through a lot!...I can't tell you that mom she's got to tell you herself when the time is right…No you can't speak to her mom…because she's asleep…"

This is the break I've been waiting for and I snatch the phone out of Inuyasha's hand, ignoring the shocked look on his face and the growl directed at me. Taking a deep breath I answer in pleasant tones, "Hello there Ms. Izayoi how are you?"

"…I can talk to whomever the hell I-Kagome?"

I giggle a little as Inuyasha's mother realizes that she is no longer cursing at her son but at her pretty much adopted daughter.

"Yes Izayoi it's me."

"KAGOME!" Her excited squeal has me pulling the phone away from my ear and Inuyasha to clamp his sensitive ones down on his head so that they're hidden in his hair. I replace my ear to the headset only when Izayoi's screams have died down to excited shrieks and catch only part of what she's said.

"…how have you been dear I haven't heard from you in years?"

Sighing I exclaim, "I've been…well Izayoi. How about you I heard you got your sons to get you a nice expensive home in the rural?"

I hear her chuckle lightly on the other end before she replies, "It was quite a simple process actually once I, ah, used my persuading talent on them."

I laughed and noted Inuyasha's small grin, possibly at the pleasant memory of his mother threatening him but it was hard to be sure.

"Yes I've found that persuading Inuyasha is an easy task once you use the right technique." I giggle at Inuyasha's glare and begin rubbing his ear so that he forgets all about being mad at me and slumps on the couch in quite the relaxed manner.

Going back to what Izayoi was saying I realize that I've missed her sentence completely so I say, "I'm sorry Izayoi what were you saying?"

"I was saying dear that I'm going to have a party for you in your honor! Think of it as a…family reunion of sorts! I'll have all the caterers called up and invitations sent out to only our friends and family. Oh Kagome it's going to be-!"

"Izayoi don't you think that's a lot for just me?" I interrupt and I hear the phone line go absolutely silent for a moment so that I have to ask, "Izayoi? Are you there?"

It was a big mistake it seems to throw her off her plans. I realize this as Inuyasha shakes his head and whispers, "You shouldn't have done that. You're gonna get cussed out now…"

"KAGOME HIGURASHI DO YOU NOT REALIZE HOW MUCH THIS FAMILY HAS MISSED YOU WHILE YOU WERE GONE?"

She explodes and all I can do is sputter, "No-I mean yes but-!"

"WE ARE GOING TO HAVE THIS PARTY IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO DO YOU AGREE?"

"Yes Izayoi I agree…" I reply meekly and this seems to calm her down a bit.

However, I can't stop the heavy breathing coming from the other end and I'm too terrified to say anything until she does. Instead I occupy myself with punching Inuyasha in the shoulder who is laughing pathetically into his hand at my predicament. Finding it remotely unfunny I bopped him hard enough so that he had to rub the injured spot but just lightly enough so that he's glaring at me playfully.

Finally, Izayoi seems to regain her kind personality and she speaks into the phone, "Well then it's all set then. We'll have the party this weekend. That'll give you three days to go see your family and let everyone else know that your back and that'll give me enough time to send out the invitations and find a way to get everyone out here…"

Immediately she delves into preparations and I'm stuck on the phone for another 30 minutes before I proclaim that I need a nap as it's now almost 2 in the morning.

Agreeing wholeheartedly she clucks, "Oh dearie you should be in bed! Curse that stupid son of mine for keeping you up this late! Both of you should get some rest. I'll give you a call in a couple of days to see how things are going and let you know the last minute plans. Remember this party is going to be all about you so nothing is too over the top. You can have whatever you want whether it's a house or a wedding cake. You name it. You understand?"

I smile and whisper, "Yes, thank you Izayoi."

Chuckling the last thing I hear before she hangs up is, "And another thing Kagome, call me mother."

I sputter as she hangs up and then hang the phone up on the receiver, looking a little dazed when my mind is really the whirling subject here. Turning at the sound of Inuyasha's chuckling I glare at him and yell, "And what the hell is so funny?"

He only laughs harder as he points his finger at me and says, "You're face! Man does my mom have you convinced or what?" Glaring daggers at him I suddenly get a picture from when we were younger of a tickling match that I won and smile deviously.

He obviously doesn't notice as he's still laughing but I exclaim, "Oh you think that's funny do you? Try this on for size!" I launch myself across the couch at him and the shocked expression on his face is enough to send me into fits of giggles as I tickle him relentlessly, ignoring his gasping pleas for me to stop.

My fingers continue along his ribs until there are tears pouring down his face when suddenly his hands grab my wrists. I form my mouth in a little O of surprise before he flips me over so that I'm underneath him as he begins my tickling session. Struggling underneath him his fingers moved openly along my stomach until I was screaming with laughter.

"Inuyasha…ha-ha...Inuyasha I can't breathe! HAHA!"

Laughing he exclaimed, "Feh, don't think you're gonna get off that easy!"

The tickling continues until I buck upwards wildly with my hips and then we both freeze as I realize what position we're in. Inuyasha is straddling my hips, one hand pinning my arms above my head while the other froze in mid tickle.

Blushing furiously he jumps off of me and scoots to the complete opposite end of the couch leaving me to my own flaming cheeks.

A few moments pass in silence before I whisper, "Inuyasha?"

He turns his head slightly in my direction though both his ears are swiveled my way as he replies, "Yeah?"

I take a deep breath and look away before continuing on what I know I have to say. "I'm…sorry. About earlier today. I should've told you what was on my mind." I notice him shaking his head but I continue as though I don't notice.

"It's just… I didn't think that, after finding out about me and Naraku, you would want someone like me here with you anymore. I just feel so…_dirty_. So, it's not you Inuyasha it's me and I mean it. I don't want us to get involved anymore than we are as friends right now because I just…I don't think that I could handle that right-."

I'm cut off as I feel Inuyasha wrap his arms protectively around me, pulling me into a tight hug that's nearly cutting off circulation to my spine. "There's nothing wrong with you Kagome don't let me hear you or anybody else say it. You're the best friend I ever had and you don't ever have to be afraid of me. I'm not like this Naraku guy. I would never hurt you. Do you understand?"

I nod and sigh contentedly, snuggling further into his chest as I reply, "I know you would never hurt me Inuyasha but it's just something that I have to get over for myself. Please. I know that what we have is special but I can't guarantee that we'll be able to be together with Naraku still out there and with me…getting over the past…"

I feel him nod above me before tucking my head under his chin in a more comfortable position. "Feh, get some sleep Kags. We've gotta go see your family tomorrow and I know how tiring that'll be for you."

I shudder at the thought of seeing my mother again, wondering what she'll think of me once she finds out about my corrupted past but it disappears as suddenly as it started. I know my mother will accept me as well as Inuyasha did and I have nothing to fear about her reaction towards me.

Her vengeance on Naraku, however, will be more dangerous than even Inuyasha's once she finds out. I laugh softly before I drift off as I think, Gods forbid I tell Izayoi…

**A/N: ****Hey guys I've been biting my nails from the sidelines as I read this over and I'm not quite sure how I feel about this chapter but if I** **did all the crap to it that I wanted to you wouldn't get this chappie for another month so I'll just stick with what I got and hope you liked it! **

**I know I promised to bring back the happy in this chapter but I needed to put a little more sad in there so you could get the point of how Kagome's feeling right now. Confused and upset would sum it up pretty quickly but I needed to make the chapter a decent length so here you go! I know I also said something about Shippo in the last chapter and he wasn't in here but there's a good explanation for that too: I'm putting him in the next chapter for when Kagome goes to see her family. It's going to be a pretty sweet little mini reunion before I go into the huge party Izayoi is planning -. **

**Well, nothing more to say here except reviews make me happy and thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Till next time folks!**


	5. Morning After

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha (But hey, a girl can dream right?)**

**A/N:**** …Back again…**

* * *

**Inuyasha**

I awoke in possibly the most comfortable way I've felt in a long time. Laid back on the couch in a sitting position I feel Kagome's settled warmth lying in my lap. Sighing happily I inhale a sweet fragrance of lavender and lilac, both of which are very welcome to my sensitive nose. Upon pulling my hand up to scratch my chin I find the way impeded by a very soft blanket of jet black hair.

Kagome is curled up seemingly very contentedly in my lap, her arms tucked under her chest while her delicate hands are clutching onto my t-shirt with such a strong grip even in sleep that I have to laugh. Chuckling I think about how we ended up in this position the night before. All I can remember is talking to my mother on the phone, then a party that she's planning followed by a tickling session on Kagome…The smile on my face disappears as quickly as it came about.

That was what had caused me to want to lose it. When Kagome had bucked her hips up, thrusting her neatly toned pelvis up into mine I thought for sure I'd died and gone to heaven. I wanted her so bad and I knew she knew it but she just kept pulling away. _It was all that bastard Naraku's fault_, I think savagely, a low growl starting in my chest and making its way up my throat.

Just then Kagome stirs in her sleep and I look down at her, clutching her protectively to my chest as she whispers, "Inuyasha…help me…" My heart breaks at the whine she adds with it and the low moan as she screws up her face in a grimace but all I can do is stroke her hair comfortingly whispering small words of calm in her ear.

"It's okay Kagome, it's alright. I'm here…" I say in hushed tones but it seems that her nightmare is only growing worse as she clutches at my shirt like it's a life line, her face a contorted picture of nothing short of what looks like pure torture.

Starting to get worried I try shaking her gently to wake her up but hell, it wasn't like _I_ was complaining with her so comfortable in my lap. Yawning with her mouth open wide enough to view her lungs Kagome looks down at our current position before giving off a little squeak and then she does a complete 10 foot jump in the air away from me, stumbling on the rug and falling flat on her butt.

Pressing my lips tightly together to prevent my laughter from escaping I managed to mumble out a, "Kagome are you okay?"

Standing up and dusting herself off Kagome glares at me, her reddened cheeks making her look like an embarrassed lobster but damn it if it didn't all look hot to me.

Noticing my roving eyes she hugged the tiny bathrobe she has on closer to herself as though she wanted to melt with it before muttering, "I'm fine. I'm going to take a shower." Then she stomped up the stairs taking them nearly 2 at a time, leaving me completely flabbergasted and worried, but about what I'm not sure.

**Kagome**

As I take off up the stairs the only thing I can think of is that I hope I wasn't making any noise in my sleep. The nightmare I'd had was so horrific, so…real. It wasn't until I was locked away safely in the bathroom did I break down. Tears came pouring out of me until I felt like there was nothing left and yet like I needed to cry some more. Reliving my dream over and over again…it was more than I could stand…

"_Naraku please…please just…leave them alone…" _

_However, merciless to my pleas and my tears Naraku's tentacles held me fast against his chest as one by one he slayed my family. First, Momma, a slash across the throat, next, my little brother Souta fell to his knees after a blow to the stomach. Then, my poor grandfather, too, cut clean across the throat. Every one that I cared about was being killed in front of me and as much as I wanted to look away I realized I couldn't. Instead I had to watch in agony as Sango, and then Miroku took a bullet to the head. But I really became frantic when Naraku's chilling laugh cut through my senses and even before he whispered menacingly in my ear I knew what was coming._

"_No…Please Gods no…not him…" I pleaded and once again his cold chuckle made me want to be sick as Inuyasha was suddenly materialized in front of me, a knife at his throat and a rope around his arms and legs. _

_He looked severely beaten with his eyes downcast looking away from me, as though ashamed of me. Tears washing down my face I tried to call to him but he showed no indication that he could hear me. _

"_Save your breath sweetness he won't answer you...Inuyasha, do you see anyone else here?" Naraku asked and I turned my fearful eyes to the half demon in front of me. _

_Taking a quick glance right over me he glared over my head at Naraku before shaking his head. Chuckling evilly he replied, "That's what I thought. Now, before I kill you answer me this and I might spare you: Where is Kagome?"_

_Sneering I was shocked when Inuyasha laughed and looked Naraku dead in the eye and exclaimed, "I'll never tell a bastard like you so you'd better kill me now…" _

_I screamed in protest, "Inuyasha! Inuyasha I'm right here! Inuyasha help me! Fight it! Inuyasha!"_

_But my yells were in vain as Naraku raised a gun to Inuyasha's temple and whispered, "As you wish…and, before you go, I'd like to tell you that if you really loved Kagome, you would have heard her begging for your life…" _

_Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise as he stared me straight in the face right before the trigger was pulled…_

"Kagome! Kagome can you hear me in there? Are you alright?"

I can hear Inuyasha's voice on the other side of the door and I start before diving into the tub giving the illusion that I've been there the entire time. "Yes I'm fine I'll be out in a second."

I can almost hear Inuyasha's disbelief before he replies, "If you say so. Sango called, she wanted to know if we wanted to go out swimming with them at the beach later. We can have lunch there but only if you feel like you're up to it. I mean, I know you wanted to go see your family today…"

I shake my head at his touching concern before I giggle, exclaiming, "It's fine, I'll see them at the party on Saturday I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise by seeing them so early. We can go to the beach if you want. I'll be out in a minute!" As soon as I hear Inuyasha move away from the door I sigh heavily.

I know I love him.

So then, why can't I just tell him the truth?

"You ready to go Kags?"

"Yeah, just give me a second will ya? I still gotta put on a shirt over this bathing suit!"

"Ha, I won't mind if you just come out with your bathing suit you know…"

"I'm sure you won't you hentai…"

"What was that?"

"I said I'm ready!"

An hour later Inuyasha and I are on our way out the door, me adorned in my cutsie red and white bathing suit with another one of Inuyasha's large baseball jersey's over it buttoned all the way up to my neck with a pair of Bermuda shorts under that. As I came rushing down the stairs, ponytail swishing out behind me I noticed Inuyasha's scowl at my overdressing but grinned nonchalantly at him all the same.

Taking his hand in mine I felt him visibly relax under my fingers and I tugged him along toward the front gate where his prized red Jaguar is sitting as though waiting for us especially. Grinning mischievously I turn so that I'm standing in front of Inuyasha, both our hands now clasped together between us, smiling up at him with a triumphant feeling inside.

Looking into Inuyasha's questioning eyes I asked sweetly, "Inuyasha? Do you think I could drive the car? Just this once?"

Eyes widening in shock he tries to pull his hands away as he exclaims, "Hell no you can't drive my car! I might as well take it to be melted down now!"

Pouting just the right amount I don't take no for an answer as I pull him closer to me so that I can make sure he's looking me directly in the eye. "Oh come on Inuyasha! It's just this once and besides, you act like I've never driven before!"

I retort and this time his hands slip right out of my grasp as he stalks around to the driver's side before he replies, "I said no Kagome you can drive one of the other cars when we get back. Now get in!"

Crossing my arms huffily I stick my bottom lip out as far as it will go as I get a sudden spark of inspiration. Grinning a little I yelled, "No driving, no bathing suit."

Freezing in the middle of getting in I watch satisfactorily as Inuyasha's eyes widen again and he replies, "Excuse me?"

Sauntering closer to him I say calmly, "You heard me. If I don't get to drive, this jersey's not coming off and you'll never get to see me in my cutsie new bathing suit. Oh, and did I mention it's a two piece?"

Grinning now at Inuyasha's stunned and slightly angry face I watched as he sighed reluctantly, rolled his eyes, and handed me the keys. Giggling outright now I grabbed the handle but Inuyasha wouldn't let go. Sensing this would happen I sighed as well as I asked, "Alright Inuyasha what do you want in exchange?"

His evil smile unsettled me a bit but driving the car would be a worthy trade. Or, so I thought until he opened his mouth. "You have to kiss me." He explained coolly, and I felt my heart leap. Was that really all I had to do? A quick peck on the cheek would fix that.

I shrugged, "Okay."

But when I reached out for him he held a clawed hand up before he continued, "But not just any kiss. It has to be on the mouth and it's got to be _real_."

My heart plummeted back down into my stomach as I gazed, open mouthed, at the half demon in front of me. It wasn't even about the car anymore. I knew that if I did it my actions could have dire consequences but if I didn't he'd be crushed.

Biting my bottom lip in thought I have no idea what I'm going to do but I don't want Inuyasha thinking that I'm going to hurt him again.

"Kagome?"

I turn to look at Inuyasha's now worried amber eyes and I shake my head, sighing with gusto before I climb into the passenger side of the car.

* * *

**A/N: HEY HEY HEY I know you guys missed me! I've been gone for MONTHS! Well, it feels good to be back if it's any consolation. Sorry that this chapter took so long to get out there but I was having one hell of a time thinking of how this chapter should go. But, whatever, as long as it's here now right? So, here you go!**

**Crap, crap crap! I'm so sorry but I have one thing, actually two things to say, before you continue reading the next chapter that I have so nicely put up for my faithful reviewers: 1****st**** you're fave author is officially the big 1 6! Heck yes!! Next, on a more subdued but no less important note, thank you to ****adoremeplease**** for being my 20****th**** reviewer! YAY! That was the best birthday present I could get from you guys! But another 20 would be an even better present…Stay Beautiful!!**


	6. Beach Buddies

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha**

**A/N: Hey hey hey guys! Sorry the chapter is so short but I'll make it up to you with not babbling! **

**

* * *

****Inuyasha**

As I watch Kagome climb in the car I immediately feel terrible. I shouldn't have pushed her like that but I just...I want her to feel the same way I do.

Putting my head in my hands I go around to Kagome's side, open the door and whisper, "Kagome...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid...if you wanna drive the car you can."

She turns to face me with that incredibly sexy pout of hers and whispers, "Inuyasha, I don't know what we're going to do..."

I looked at her confusedly. "Kagome what the hell are you talking about?"

Sighing, she grasped my hand in hers and replied, "About this, about _us_..."

Oh. Now I understand. Fighting the urge to roll my eyes I exclaim, "Kagome, I'm not going to push you into anything you don't want to do. You know that right?"

She nodded and exclaimed, "Of course I know that Inuyasha it's just that...I don't want to hurt you because..."

But she trails off and I hug her close, pulling her completely out of the car so that my face is buried in her thick black hair. My voice is muffled as I whisper into her hair, "I love you too Kagome..."

I hear her sharp intake of breath beneath me and she instantly relaxes as she whispers back, "Inuyasha...This hurts me so much...I can't-We can't-,"

"Kagome, look at me."

Her face quickly rose to meet mine as her hypnotic blue eyes captured my gaze. Gently, I reached down and kissed her, tenderly, lovingly, caressing the side of her face, my hands trailing down to her hips. I pulled away after only a moment afraid, to go too far, and whispered, "When Naraku's gone we'll talk about it. But for now, we'll have to continue hurting from a distance."

Kagome's face looked solemn as she nodded and replied, "When Naraku's finally gone..."

I reached down to give her another kiss and said, "Now, will you forgive me for being an absolute jerk?"

Immediately her face turns into a smile as she replies, "It's okay, I forgive you. As for the car...you promise I can drive one of the others as _soon_ as we come home?"

Shaking my head with a smile on my face I exclaim, "You're really something Kagome Higurashi you know that?"

Beaming up at me Kagome looks almost like herself again, the girl that I loved so long ago and still do today. She looks just like she's 18 years old, before Naraku got a hold of her and crushed her innocence. I have to consciously stop the growl that's crawling up my throat as I lean back and shut the door, heading over to the driver's side. As soon as I'm settled in I feel Kagome reach over for my hand and I immediately calm down enough to put the car in gear and speed out of the driveway.

"Let's play a game."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to play a game Kagome."

"I heard that already. Why not?"

"I just don't want to okay?"

"No, it's not okay."

"Well, I don't want to."

"...Well I do. Let's play I-Spy!"

"Kagome..."

"I spy with my little eye something...blue!"

"sigh I don't know, the flowers?"

"No, silly the sky! I get to go again!"

"groan"

It's only half way to the beach when Kagome gets bored, forcing me into a frivolous game of I-spy, the game that she knows I absolutely hate because she always wins. After about 5 rounds of kicking my butt she peters out and decides to mess with other things in the car.

First, she pushes the button for the radio to come on. I look at her and turn it back off. She pouts (man is that sexy!) and turns to stare out the window, completely cold shouldering me, which I don't mind at all. However, as soon as I'm not looking, the radio is blasting Nickelback, an American rock group that I absolutely can not stand. I turn to glare at Kagome who's still looking out the window but with a large grin on her face that she's having trouble suppressing. I grin a little as well, a little surprised at her outgoing nature. Apparently, it's back. I decide to let her have her way, but on my terms. I reach over but instead of turning the radio completely off I change the station.

It's too late I realize I shouldn't have done that.

A love song that was out when Kagome and I were in high school begins playing and Kagome gives an absolute squeal of joy shrieking, "Oh, I _love_ this song! Don't change it, don't change it!"

Groaning I exclaim, "But Kagome-!"

But she's not listening anymore. Instead, she's singing the song in the most beautiful voice I've ever heard her singing in.

I stare at her as she begins the second verse, not even looking at me. Without her recognizing it I open my cell phone and hit the record button. Suddenly, her face goes absolutely still and she blushes furiously. For a moment I think she knows what I'm up to and slam the phone shut but she doesn't say a word. She must have realized what exactly the song was saying. She looks at my huge smile and, glaring daggers, reaches to turn the radio back off.

**Kagome**

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we there yet?"

I grin as Inuyasha heaves a sigh of regret. He's obviously not liking my evil taunting.

"We're about 5 minutes away. Do you think you can wait that long?"

I nod and give him a huge smile meant for him to forgive me. He takes the hint and grins back. I sit back and think for a while, enjoying the feel of the breeze that's floating in through my open window when suddenly, Inuyasha's cell phone rings. The ring tone catches me off guard. It's my voice.

He picks it up quickly, apparently not noting my shock, and says, "What's up?"

Suddenly, he pulls the phone away from his ear and hands it to me grumbling, "It's for you..."

I place the phone to my ear and listen carefully and I managed to ask, "Hello?"

"Kagome!"

It's Sango. I breathe a sigh of relief. For a minute I thought it was...

"Hey Sango what's up?"

There's a sigh and then she replies, "I was just wondering how things are going with Inuyasha...?"

I roll my eyes playfully and I respond, "We're okay for right now. I talked to his mother yesterday..."

"Really? What did she say? She must be so excited to have you back!"

I snort, "Oh she's excited alright. She wants to throw me a party on Saturday. She calls it a 'Family reunion'."

Sango and I both laugh when Inuyasha taps me on the shoulder. I turn to look at him when he points straight ahead. We're at the beach already and I can actually see Sango talking on her cell phone to me.

I laugh and exclaim, "Hey Sango, I love your bikini!"

She looks around confusedly and then exclaims, "How'd you know I had a bikini on?"

Laughing I replied, "Look to your left honey..."

She looked around and, upon spotting Inuyasha's bright red car, she slammed her cell phone shut and shook her head, smiling of course as she made her way towards us.

"This place is gorgeous!" I exclaimed as I sat down next to Sango on her large blue picnic blanket in the sand.

Staring out at the waves it made me think a little of the island but there were so many people there that I didn't worry so much. Besides, Inuyasha was there to protect me.

Smiling gently Sango replied, "Yeah, this was where Miroku proposed..." I turned to look at her incredulously.

"Really?" I asked, feeling left out of the loop.

She nodded and then said, "Hey, it's pretty hot out here. Let's go catch some waves shall we?" She stood up and extended her hand to me and I grinned.

Taking a quick peek around for any sign of Inuyasha I see that he's deep in conversation with Miroku at the bar and decide that this is as good a time as any to undress. Quickly, I take off the suffocating jersey and Bermuda shorts to reveal my modest red and white bikini with the skirt bottoms.

As I take Sango's hand for her to help me up she whistles and exclaims, "Kami Kagome you look _hot_!"

I blushed furiously as she laughed and took off yelling, "Last one to the water's a rotten egg!" Laughing with her I took off, oblivious to the chain of events that were about to take place...

**Inuyasha**

As soon as we get to the beach Kagome takes off with Sango. For a moment I'm completely jealous, too angry to let her hand go but that quickly fades as I look at her. Her smile is so big it makes me smile. I can't deny her the happiness that she deserves since she's gotten away from Naraku.

"Hello? Earth to Inuyasha...?" I vaguely hear Miroku's voice that throws me out of my thoughts as we sit at the bar.

"Sorry man what were you saying?" I ask and Miroku heaves a sigh.

"Still thinking about her eh?" He asks and I shake my head.

Of course I'm thinking about her. It's impossible not to! I've only had her with me for four days and I feel re-attached somehow, like she's my connection to the real world. These past few years without her haven't been the best but they haven't been so bad. Either way I'm glad to have her back.

"Whoa! Speaking of your girl would you look at that?"

I turned to where Miroku's eyes had seemingly bulged out of the sockets and felt my swim trunks get a little tight. Kagome was currently stripping down to her ultra tight red and white bathing suit. The halter top alone was enough to catch my attention but it was the skirt bottoms that had my eyes hooked. When she got up and started running after Sango I thought I had died and gone to heaven. It was like watching a real life Baywatch!

"Damn..." I breathed and Miroku laughed raucously in his seat.

Giving him a punch in the arm I smiled and turned back to watch Sango and Kagome playing around in the waves. Currently they were splashing each other, chasing each other around like 5 year olds, laughing as though they didn't have a care in the world.

After a few minutes, Kagome noticed us watching them and waved us over. I shook my head but Miroku was all for it, taking his shirt off on the way to the water calling out, "I'm coming my dearest Sango!"

I laughed as Kagome tried to wave me over again. When I shook my head she pouted and I found that suddenly the water seemed like the perfect place to be.

3 hours later we're all gasping for air in the sand, laughing breathlessly and unbelievably soaked. "We so kicked you guy's butt!" Sango yells and she and Kagome high five.

I'm not even going to deny it; those girls know how to give a chase. They won at every game we played: Volleyball, tag, chicken feet and even surfing. I didn't even know Kagome knew how to surf!

"Yeah well, there's still one contest that I'll always win," Miroku exclaims.

Sango looks at him dubiously and asks, "What contest is that?"

Laughing Miroku replies, "This," and pulls Sango into a kiss that looks too passionate to be fake.

Kagome looks away shyly, and catches my eye. This wasn't a good idea. I suddenly get the very strong urge to kiss her as well but I decide to stop. We made a mutual promise that we wouldn't, couldn't, be together until Naraku was out of the way.

Instead I smile and whisper, "Well now doesn't that remind you of something?"

She giggles and blushes. Hard. I take a mental note that maroon looks pretty good on her. I smile and pull her into my arms so that she's sitting comfortably in my lap, her head on my chest and a towel covering her cooling body. Placing my arms around her I feel a sense of completion, a calm that I haven't felt since she left. Suddenly, I felt her tiny hand grasp mine from beneath the towel and I brought my hand down with hers. It was with careful concentration that I controlled my breathing as she placed our hands, together, over her heart.

**Kagome**

Sitting so comfortably in Inuyasha's arms I find myself losing my head. Nothing makes sense and yet it does. I don't want him to get hurt but he's sworn to protect me. I feel so good, but this feeling could be dangerous. Together we could be unstoppable, or we could fall together. I love him, but showing it could mean Naraku could find out. Naraku could kill him. I'd die first...

Suddenly, I freeze. All the hairs on the back of my neck rise up and my blood runs cold. There's a presence here and while it doesn't belong to Naraku himself it's probably one of his men.

Sitting up abruptly Inuyasha looks at me as though I've lost it and asks, "Kagome? What's wrong? Kagome? Talk to me!"

But I can't.

I want to tell him what it is but I can't pin point it exactly myself. My eyes scan the beach like a metal detector and then they stop, freezing on a figure in the distance. I'm in absolute shock and Inuyasha seems to feel the fear and anger that's pouring off me in waves because he looks in the direction my eyes are staring, grasping me around the waist tightly.

There, glaring daggers at me, is Kikyo Yokoshima.

* * *

**A/N: Oh! Bet you guys didn't see that one coming did ya? And for those of you that did, did I deliver it well? Well, how did you guys like this chapter in general? Was it up to par with my previous chapters or am I going downhill with my writing? That's sort of what I feel is happening to my writing abilities since, for the first time ever, I had a writers block! There were about 2 weeks straight when I couldn't possibly figure out what to write and so, this mediocre chapter that you've just read is the result. So sorry about that, but I should be back to my normal writing in no time, have no fear!**


	7. Blast From the Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!!!!**

**A/N: Okay guys, I'm saving the author's note thanking everybody and what not until the end because I know you're probably (hopefully!) anxious for this chapter! Alright, peace!**

**Kagome**

Oh Kami! Why here? Why now?

My breath is coming in short gasps and my heart is pounding rapidly, like the rhythmic beating of a drum in my chest. Inuyasha jumps to his feet, keeping me behind him at all times while he stares Kikyo down with fierce, protective eyes. Something about her is eerily familiar, in the way she carries herself, walks and even smiles. Suddenly, she grins nastily and comes towards us, swaying her hips a little as she makes her way, in case we weren't already sickened by her presence.

I realize I'm trembling when she stops right in front of us and sneers, "Well, well Inuyasha it looks as though you wasted no time at all getting with some other girl over me. It's been what? 3 days? At most?" She giggles shrilly and Inuyasha's fists tighten but he doesn't say anything. There's a spark in Kikyo's eye that I don't like as she glances around Inuyasha to look me right in the eye.

When our eyes connect she looks absolutely shocked, and we both freeze. "YOU!" She yells and I almost recoil at the venom in her voice, the hatred behind that one word, the absolute disgust associated with what she thinks of me. Sango and Miroku immediately jump to their feet as Kikyo makes to reach out and grab me. Inuyasha grabs her arms harshly and growls right in her face. She glowers at us all before pulling furiously out of his grasp.

Inuyasha grits his teeth and exclaims, "What the hell do _you_ want Kikyo? _Wh_y are you here?"

Pushing her hair out of her face and smiling Kikyo regains her cool, collected and utterly fake composure as she replies, "I merely thought that it was a good day to come to the beach. But now that I see _she's_ here I'm beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea after all..."

Inuyasha frowns and replies, "That's funny because I was just thinking the same about you..."

I stood up next to him, placing a calming hand on his shoulder so that I instantly felt his body relax. He smiled gently down at me before wrapping a loving arm around my waist. I was somewhat satisfied to see Kikyo's angry reception to this as she yelled, "I knew I should have gotten rid of you back in high school when you tried to steal him away from me the first time!"

At this I felt my blood boil as I yelled back, "He was never _yours_ in the first place! Inuyasha and I were dating long before _you _even came into the picture!"

Glaring icily at me Kikyo crossed her arms and hissed viciously, "I remember all about you Kagome, how you took everything I ever wanted. Perfect little Kagome got all the high achievement awards, all the friends that were once mine_ and_ Inuyasha! You were nothing but a conniving bitch!"

I swung my gaze around to where Inuyasha had suddenly frozen, his eyes turning a steely orange. Growling, Inuyasha made to lash out at her but something about Kikyo that caught my eye made me stop him. I suddenly realized what exactly it was about Kikyo that seemed so familiar. I had seen someone who acted that exact same way before. Inuyasha looked down at me in surprise but I had eyes only for Kikyo.

Glaring daggers at each other I whispered, "I remember you too Kikyo, always the one that wanted the glory, the pity, all the attention. You told lies everywhere you went hoping to bring more concentration to yourself. And speaking of lies Kikyo, tell me, how is your _father_ these days?"

Waving a hand as though this were an insignificant question she replied, "That's ridiculous, you know my father's been dead for years."

Staring with wide eyes at her I whispered, "Why don't you tell that to the rest of his _daughters _on his _island_?" What seemed like a simple statement to everyone else had Kikyo going rigid, her entire body freezing before her mouth opened wide, her shock apparent to everyone.

"You're the one..." she breathed and then gave a devilish smile that made me want to turn around and run.

"Kagome what is she talking about?" Inuyasha leans down and whispers but I shake my head.

Pointing a perfectly manicured finger at me Kikyo growls triumphantly, "Well my dear, dear Kagome, it was nice seeing you again. Though I daresay we'll be meeting each other again very soon. Maybe I could even arrange a much needed reunion with my _father_...Ciao."

And with that, she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving me to my own raging emotions. My blood had run cold at her words and the fact that I had let her on to my whereabouts was making me more and more terrified by the second. I could vaguely hear Inuyasha in the buzzing of my mind but I couldn't make out any of his words.

Finally, I turned to face him and asked, "What did you say?"

Rolling his eyes impatiently he whispers, "I asked what the hell all that was about? Who are all these _daughters_?"

I turned away and began walking back towards our towels while I answered, "Naraku often referred to us as his _daughters_, or his wives. That was why I was named _the Godmother_..."

Running to catch up with me Inuyasha stood right in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. Grasping my forearms he asked, "Are you saying that Kikyo is in cahoots with Naraku?"

Shaking my head I looked him in the eye and whispered, "Inuyasha she's not just in cahoots with him, she's his _daughter_. The real thing. They're family."

**Inuyasha**

I can't believe what I'm hearing! After our disastrous run in with Kikyo we can all tell it's time to go home. An anti-climatic end to a great day for sure but at least we're going home where we'll be safe and sound. I watch from the car as Kagome and Sango say their goodbyes, hugging each other tightly before finally pulling away giving each other comforting smiles. After what just happened I think what Kagome needs is definitely some comfort. As she comes over to the car and plops down in the passengers' seat she gives me a look that melts and breaks my heart all in the same moment. I'm not sure what to say so I just smile and place my hand over hers before putting the car in drive.

I try to give her something to feel better but I can't find anything to say. Instead I tell her, "Kagome, its okay to be afraid."

She turned to look at me, first with a look of incredulity and then with a smile. She shook her head and replied, "Inuyasha, I'm not afraid of anything."

Now it was my turn to look at her crazily as I asked, "You aren't?"

She shook her head and giggled before turning to look me straight in the eye. "Of course not," She replied,

"I'm with you."

It's about 7:00 when we get home and as soon as we reach the house I'm forcing Kagome inside, nervous to have her out of my sight and yet wanting to get somewhere where I can think by myself. I'm relieved when she goes to take a shower, one of the safest places in the house and the one place that I can't go.

Instead I take a seat on my bed in the dark comfort of my room where I put my head in my hands, hoping for a miracle and yet knowing that one isn't coming. How do I protect Kagome the best way possible? Would it be safer for her here or if I sent her away? I shake my head at the thought. I need her here where I can keep her safest. I just don't trust anyone else with such precious cargo.

"Kami, what am I going to do?" I groan to myself and I hear a voice whisper, "Inuyasha?"

I look up quickly to see Kagome in the doorway, her wet hair plastered to her face and neck. She's dressed in her happy bunny pajamas, the ones that say, 'I'm not spoiled, I deserve all my stuff!' and I feel like I have to smile.

"Can I come in?" She asks quietly and I nod.

"Yeah, of course."

I scoot over to make room for her on the bed and she sits comfortably next to me, laying her wet head on my shoulder though I hardly mind it. I pick up the scent of lilacs and inhale deeply, instantly relaxed. She sighs as well and for a few minutes we sit in companionable silence, glad to have a peaceful moment at last. Who knows how many more we'll have once things heat up with Naraku?

Finally she whispers, "I'm so sorry Inuyasha..."

I look down at her confusedly. "For what?" I ask and she looks up at me with those sad blue eyes.

"For getting you into this. I should never have come here..."

In a moment I have her in my arms, cuddled against me in my lap. I stroke her hair comfortingly, and reply, "Don't say that, if I didn't want to get involved I wouldn't have picked you up 4 days ago when you were laying on the street. Anyway, it's too late now, and I'm going to help protect you anyway."

I feel her smile rather than see it and she cuddles in closer to me, murmuring into my chest, "Inuyasha? Do you remember high school?"

I chuckle. "Do I remember high school? How could I forget it?"

_Flashback:_

_My first day of school at Tokyo High I walked in and was instantly bombarded by fans: Girls who wanted nothing more than to please me and, ultimately, get into my pants; and guys that adored how all the girls loved me and wanted instantly to be part of that fame with the ladies. Oh yeah, I was an instant celebrity. I didn't mind all the attention, but there was one girl who caught my eye right away. _

_She was quiet (not shy, don't mix up the two) but incredibly popular. But you didn't have to look far to know why: she was smart, funny, and incredibly sweet but most of all, she was gorgeous. Long, perfectly straight jet black hair down to her butt, legs about a mile long, perfectly toned body, a smile that could light up the night and those eyes. They were bluer than water and seemed to reflect you back in them. They were easily her best feature. _

_Anyway, the first day of school I found that she was in not 1, not 2, but 3 of my 6 classes and I felt that I couldn't have been more lucky. However, we didn't speak until about the second week of school when she got transferred into my science class and we were paired up as partners. I was instantly nervous about us being so close together, but I found that she was so easy to talk to, confident and impulsive, she was like a dream come true. We hit it off as friends right away and it seemed the more we talked in science class the more we saw of each other._

_Not long after our friends were talking to each other and trying to set us up, sitting together at lunch and leaving two seats open everyday right next to each other. For a while it was pretty embarrassing but once Kagome and I were ultimately comfortable around each other we started acting like it was perfectly okay. Hell, we even played it off like we were really dating, joking around at the table about getting married, even though I was done pretending. I planned on asking her out but then, the unthinkable happened: Kagome got a boyfriend. _

_Koga Wolf, easily the most popular senior in our school and known for his, er, sexual encounters. The more Miroku, who was my best friend at the time, and I tried to warn her about his reputation the more she pulled away from me and so I left it alone. I figured a happy Kagome with me as just a friend was better than no Kagome at all._

_So, I watched enviously as they went out on dates, held hands in the hall, kissed anywhere and everywhere there was an opportunity and wrote love notes to each other all day, sighing at random moments so that you knew who they were thinking about. But then, not a month after they started dating, I found Kagome in the deserted athletic hall way crying her beautiful eyes out. _

_I kneeled down next to where she was sitting on the ground and placed a hand at her back hoping to calm her. She looked up at me, those cerulean eyes of hers swimming with tears and whispered, "He left me..." _

_She started bawling all over again and I pulled her into my lap the same way that I did in the future when I wanted to calm her down and stroked her hair until she composed herself enough to speak. After a while she looked up at me and exclaimed, "Inuyasha...I'm so sorry...I should have listened...This is all my fault..." _

_I could hardly believe it. Here she was, heart broken, and she was apologizing to me! What _normal_ girl does that? A normal girl would have started blaming me for everything, screaming that I should have told her before she was making the wrong decision. But oh no, not my Kagome. Here she was, beating herself up about making me feel guilty while managing to look so damn hot in the process. _

_I didn't know what I was doing until I did it. I leaned down and I just kissed her. Hard. When she kissed back I nearly cried with joy but instead I pulled her more tightly against me. Her lips were so soft against mine and when she licked my bottom lip I almost dragged her into the bathroom. We kissed until we had to pull away for air, and even then we leaned our foreheads against each other, breathing hard but smiling. _

"_Inuyasha...I've wanted to do that for a really long time..." Kagome gasped and all I could do was laugh before I kissed her again..._

_Flashback ends_

I sighed. Did I remember high school? Feh.

**Kagome**

I watch as Inuyasha smiles and stares off into space, probably thinking about my question. I smile widely too. High school was definitely interesting...

_Flashback:_

_After Inuyasha and I had our first kiss in the athletic hall things changed dramatically between us. However, we decided that our relationship should be kept under wraps, preferring not to be the center of attention since we were already under constant scrutiny separately. _

_It seemed as though every minute we weren't together was an eternity and every spare minute that we weren't kissing was a moment wasted. We'd skip classes just to be together when no one was looking, go to the bathroom at the same time during class so we could meet up before we met up with everyone else, holding hands in the back of the darkened classrooms...it was all very romantic. Having Inuyasha over was already a normalcy in my house, my mom absolutely loved his ears and my little brother Souta couldn't get enough of playing football with him. _

_However, I'd never been over to his house and, though I didn't say anything, it bothered me slightly that I had never met his parents, or was even aware that they were alive. His older brother Sesshomaru was always there after school to pick him up if he wasn't walking home with me. Finally, one day, while we were at the park, I asked quietly, "Inuyasha?" _

_He looked up at my serious tone next to me on the bench and asked cautiously, "Yeah?" _

_I shuffled slightly and replied, "I was just wondering...when-I mean, if it's alright, I could, maybe...meet your parents?" _

_I tried to smile apologetically but the look he gave me was burning right through me. _

_Then, without a word, he stood up and mumbled, "I think it's time for me to get home..." _

_He started to walk away and I completely freaked out, terrified that I was going to lose my boyfriend and my best friend all in the same day. _

"_No wait!"_

_I jumped off the bench and grasped his hand, stopping him in his tracks. He looked down at me seriously and I whispered, "I'm sorry Inuyasha it's just that...I've never met them...I was just curious-," _

"_Well it isn't your business Kagome!" _

_He yelled and stormed away, leaving me standing breathlessly in the park. _

_The next day I ignored Inuyasha completely, deciding that I'd give him the space that it seemed he needed. Instead of giving him a chance to calm down this only worried him. The entire day I caught him staring at me, glancing evilly my way so that I felt extremely uncomfortable. I wasn't sure if I should talk to him or leave him alone but all my friends agreed that he needed the time to think and cool down. So, I struggled through the day without skipping any classes, without any kissing or holding hands at lunch. _

_It was slowly driving me crazy._

_Finally, after school he pulled me roughly aside into a deserted hallway and slammed my back into a locker so that I was pinned underneath him. He looked absolutely terrifying with red along the outsides of his eyes and an air of intimidation. He was breathing hard and swallowing as though trying to keep himself under control though I knew better than to fear him._

"_Inuyasha! What the-!" _

_But my retort died on my lips as he kissed me, hard, deep and slow, a kiss that had my feet sticking to the floor. His hands wound up into my hair, curled around my waist and, touching pretty much anywhere they could reach. When we finally pulled away his eyes were glistening with unshed tears and he leaned his forehead against mine just like we did that first time around. _

"_Kagome?" He whispered and I nodded to show that I was listening. _

"_Yes?" _

"_...I'm sorry..." _

_I immediately pulled him into my arms and we hugged tightly before he completely broke down, begging me to forgive him and telling me over and over again that he was sorry._

_From that day on I knew I loved Inuyasha and it didn't matter to me whether I met his parents in 10 years or never because as long as I was with him, it was okay. The next day we told our friends about us being together since we couldn't hide it anymore. None of them seemed even remotely surprised and I was a little agitated when they kept telling me, "Well it's about damn time!" _

_Another year passed together before Inuyasha even mentioned what had happened between us on the subject of his parents. It was the last day of school in our sophomore year and we decided that, rather than attend all the parties that were going on to celebrate surviving our first years of high school, we'd rather hang out together. And maybe hit a few parties later that night. It was an early release that last day of school and Inuyasha and I parted ways with our senior friends, reassuring them that we were going to see each other over the summer while assuring our friends that weren't graduating that we would see them at some party or another later. _

"_Well..." I exclaimed as I clasped hands with Inuyasha on the sidewalk. _

"_Well what?" He replied, grinning a little at my HUGE smile. _

"_We're technically juniors now! What are we going to do first?" I asked and I was surprised when he blushed a gorgeous shade of red._

"_I thought, maybe, I-if you wanted to, we could-we could go over to my place and hang out for a while. If it's okay with you I mean!" He stammered and my eyes got round as saucers as I gaped openly at him. _

"_Are you serious?" I asked incredibly and he shook his head, blushing even harder as he began pulling me in the direction of the shrine he replied, "Never mind, forget it, I knew you wouldn't-!" _

_I stopped in my tracks, pulled my hand out of his and crossed my arms, glaring at him as though he could melt under my gaze. Instead of doing that, however, he stared at me and asked, "What? Did I say something?" _

_I began tapping my foot and exclaimed, "You really think, that after almost two years of dating, I wouldn't want to meet your family? What kind of girlfriend do you think I am?" _

_He bit his bottom lip, a nervous habit he acquired as he replied, "Uhh...is this a trick question?" _

_I glared even harder and he gulped, pulling out his cell phone quickly from out of his pocket. He dialed a number and, glancing nervously at me over his shoulder murmured, "Yeah, Sesshomaru? I owe you 20 bucks..."_

_Half an hour later we had pulled up to what had to be the biggest house I had ever seen in my life and I was climbing out of Sesshomaru's brand new sleek ebony Jaguar wearing a t-shirt and jeans. I felt completely inferior as I walked up to the front door and stopped right before the entrance, allowing Sesshomaru to walk in before me, stomping his handsome alligator shoes on the mat outside. I gaped into the spaciously decorated home and didn't move an inch until Inuyasha came up behind me and grasped my hand. He smiled at me reassuringly and kissed my cheek before pulling me into the house._

_I automatically got a warm feeling inside when I went in. It smelled like milk and honey, a lavished area of flowers, but more than that, it felt like home. _

"_This way..." _

_Inuyasha pulled me towards a room that had the sound of singing coming from it. It sounded so beautiful I was instantly drawn to the noise. Inuyasha went in first and I heard him exclaim, "Hey mama, I'm home." _

_The singing stopped as a woman replied, "Inuyasha dear, how was your day?" _

_I heard Inuyasha sigh and nearly laughed. He sounded like a business man coming home from a long day at work. Instead, I listened as he replied, "It was fine. Actually, I have a surprise for you. I want you to meet someone..." _

_That was my cue. I rounded the corner and gasped at the woman sitting on the couch. She was so beautiful she looked like a china doll. She had long black hair streaked with gold as light as the dawn that lay loosely on her shoulders, the ends beautiful ringlets of pale gold as well. Her eyes were brown and thoughtful and they accentuated her already lovely face. _

"_Oh...this must be the infamous Kagome?" She asked and beamed warmly at me. She crossed the room daintily and hugged me as though I were her own child bringing tears to my eyes. _

_Pulling away and looking me in the face she whispered, "She is as lovely as you boasted Inuyasha..." _

_I glanced over at Inuyasha who was blushing deeply and smiled back at his mother. "I take it that you've heard a lot about me...?" I asked shyly and she laughed the sound like the tinkling of bells. _

_She guided me over to the couch and I sat down next to her, feeling significantly comfortable in his presence. She doesn't say anything and I take the moment to look around. "Your house is lovely Ms...?" _

"_Izayoi." _

"_Ms. Izayoi." _

"_No, just Izayoi. I'm not an old lady you know!" _

_She laughs and I smile embarrassingly. I catch Inuyasha's grin as he sits in the easy chair across from me and stick my tongue out at him before something over his head catches my eye. It's a painting, a beautiful painting of a man that looks like an older and more powerful version of Sesshomaru with long white hair in a ponytail but down to his waist and a sword at his side. This is unmistakably someone who demands respect and I was more than willing to give it to just his portrait. _

"_Who...?" _

"_It's my father."_

_Before I can even get it out Inuyasha answers and I look at him in shock. He's never mentioned his father before and that painting certainly looks as though if I'd met him I'd be terrified. "Is he-is he here?" I ask and I catch Izayoi's slight wince. _

_Inuyasha shakes his head and replies, "Nah, he died when I was still a little kid, I don't remember much of him anyway..." _

_The room goes silent and I look at him sympathetically. Suddenly he stands up and exclaims, "I'm going to get something to eat. You want anything Kagome?" _

_I shake my head and he walks out of the room, giving me a reassuring smile as he exits. I let out a sigh as I turn to Izayoi who is looking up at the painting with a smile. _

"_He took it very hard when his father died; the two were very close..." She explained and I nodded. My father had also passed away when I was young and his death had devastated me. I knew exactly how Inuyasha was feeling yet couldn't express my sympathy the right way. _

"_He never told me about it, even though I told _him_ about _my_ father dying," I said, "Did he think he couldn't trust me?" _

_Izayoi shook her head and giggled sadly as she replied, "Kagome, I don't think he wanted to tell you about his father because that would have made it complete, real. I think he needed something that would help take the pain away, when he finally admitted the truth. Kagome..." She put a comforting hand on mine and smiled warmly, "I think, maybe, that you are that something..." _

_Flashback ends_

I sighed in Inuyasha's arms, bringing myself reluctantly back to the present. Ah, that first meeting with Izayoi really made me think about things. But through it all, I never questioned my relationship with Inuyasha. He was the anchor in my life, the one thing that would remain unchanged, perpetually by my side. Or, so I thought.

I reached up and stroked a white bang out of Inuyasha's face and smiled as he looked down at me, surprised. He grinned back and our eyes caught and hold. Once again I'm lost in those eyes and when he leans down towards me I find my eyes getting hooded. I thought, _if he kisses me now, I'll know that we were meant to be..._

He was getting closer, mere centimeters from my lips, his warm breath fanning on me.

My breath is coming in short gasps and my heart is thudding in my chest like I've just run a marathon. He's holding me tightly, pulling me closer, so close I can feel the beat of his heart. I vaguely hear him whisper my name. Our lips are about to touch and...

BRRRINNNG! BRIINNNG!

The sound of the telephone ringing causes me to jump in alarm and I nearly fall off Inuyasha's lap. He pulls me tightly to him and whispers "Are you all right?"

I nod and he sighs, glaring daggers at the phone. Then he turns back to me and moves in to kiss me again, this time speeding up the process since another interruption is more than possible. "Shouldn't you get that?" I whisper though I don't want to tear myself away from this perfect moment.

"Answering machine'll get it..." He answers and leans down closer, closer...

"INUYASHA TAISHIO YOU ANSWER THIS PHONE RIGHT NOW!"

Izayoi's yell of outrage screams through the phone and this time I really do fall off Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha helps pick me up off the floor while Izayoi's still yelling angrily.

"I know you're there Inuyasha don't you make me come up there! You and Kagome untangle yourselves and come and answer the damn phone or so help me-!" But I never found out what exactly it was that was going to help Izayoi because at that moment Inuyasha picked up the phone, growling menacingly.

"Yes?" He hisses and I immediately know this is the wrong thing to do.

I hear Izayoi's muffled yells as Inuyasha holds the phone away from his sensitive ears. The conversation that ensued was interesting to say the least.

"We weren't doing anything...WHAT DO YOU MEAN WAS I TRYING TO FORCE HER! WHAT KIND OF PERVERT DO YOU THINK I AM? Of course not I-...wait a minute...how did _you_ know it was dark in here?" Suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes widen in alarm and his ears perk up swiveling as though searching without his eyes.

In the middle of giggling I instantly stop and look at him, worried. "Inuyasha?"

But he doesn't answer me. Instead, he rushes over to the window and peers out into the dark before he groans. I go and place a calming hand on his shoulder as I ask, "What is it?"

Turning to me with a most disgusted look on his face he replies, "It's my mother. She's standing out front..."

* * *

**A/N: Well guys what did you think? Is everyone excited to meet the long awaited Izayoi? I know I am, and **_**I'm**_** writing the next chapter! LOL! Anyways, how about that Kikyo, huh? Every bit the trick I've made her out to be. Oh, and on a side note, Kikyo's last name, 'Yokoshima', really means **_**evil**_** in Japanese! I thought that was pretty cool (but I could just be a nerd)! Also, Naraku's last name is the same as Kikyo's, if you don't believe me, go back to chapter 5 and check it out. Other than that...oh yeah! How'd you like the whole high school flashback deal? I know a lot of people have been asking lately whether or not I'm going to tell about their high school life before Kagome went to the states and the answer was always yes. Pity it took me 9 chapters to do it though...**

**Thanks guys! Until next time! Stay beautiful!**

**Oh wait! Before you go, the thing with Kagome's touch calming Inuyasha is going to be significant later so keep that in mind. Also, I've finished formulating how this story is going to go and I can safely say that this story's going to be about 20 chapters long so you got a few left before it's all said and done. So sad isn't it...? Okay, now you can go and leave me great reviews. Or bad ones, whatever floats your boat. I'm not really picky; reviews make me better and, ironically, so do flames. **


	8. The Barrier Removed

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Inuyasha...

**A/N: **Hey hey hey all! Here's yet another chapter from yours truly! I'm on a roll with getting these chapters out to you guys and since it's been a while I wanted to give you guys something special. This chapter's dedicated to what all of you have been waiting for who knows how many months! Has anybody been counting? Yeah, me neither. Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone whose stuck with me through my very first fanfic!! Okay, little lemon-lime warning for the middle and end and a laughing warning for the middle. Want a hint to the madness? Okay, ten words: Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, trying on dresses. _Revealing_ dresses too...

* * *

**Kagome**

"Y-Your m-mother?" I stammered and Inuyasha turned to me with a pale face and wide amber eyes. He looked more shocked than I did, though definitely more irritated at the interruption than anything.

"The spare keys are under the mat mom...yeah, I guess I will then...m-hm..." Inuyasha mumbled unenthusiastically into the phone and then hung it up.

He looked me in the eye once more and hugged me tightly, whispering in my ear, "We'll continue this conversation later..."

I blushed as he swept out of the room and replied at his retreating form, "What else is there to talk about?"

He came back around the corner with a devious grin on his face and whispered, "Who said we had to talk?"

**Inuyasha**

Kagome's maroon colored blush is quite satisfying to say the least as I make my way down the stairs. I would stay and see what other colors look good on her but if I'm not there to greet my mother she'll go ballistic on me which is something no one wants, especially me.

Still growling slightly in my throat at the interruption between what could have happened I try desperately to ignore the lasting smell of Kagome that's still on my clothes. That girl does something to me that's wonderful yet completely unsettling at the same time, like a bear trying to swat at honey. He knows he'll get stung but the reward is so much sweeter than the work.

I finally reach the front door and glance in the mirror, making sure I don't look like I just got done doing what I just did (Did that make sense?). I look fine, tired and a little sun burnt, but that'll heal quickly enough. I take a deep breath to steady myself for the onslaught and open the door.

There's mom, looking just as beautiful as she always does but with an expression of mingled fury and absolute happiness on her face. It's a weird combination that I'm not sure even I could pull off though all it does is accentuate her features into something deadly. Her shining black and golden hair glints in the porch light and she's got on a very nice dress and knee length black boots. I almost grin. No matter where mom goes she has to look fashionable.

"Hey mama..." I finally say and embrace her tightly. No matter the irritation I feel against my mother I love her more than anything, something I tend to forget on occasion but am constantly reminded of.

When I pull away she looks at me suspiciously before replying, "What exactly _were_ you two doing in there?" I open my mouth to speak but, by some miracle from above, Kagome chose that moment to come down and my mother's attention is momentarily diverted.

"Kagome?" She exclaims and a large smile breaks out on her face as she looks over my shoulder. I turn to look at her too and smile. Kagome's standing on the steps, a smile brightening her own face like the dawn of a new day and I think, for just a moment, she looks like her old self, a shadow of the former Kagome who's trying so desperately to shine through.

"Izayoi! It's great to see you again!" She yells and comes running down the stairs and into my mother's open arms. They hug each other firmly and I catch a tear running down my mother's face before they pull away. Kagome's also wiping tears off her seemingly perpetually flushed cheeks and I guide them carefully over to the couch like maybe they'll burst into tears and have fits, something I don't think I could handle.

"Oh Kagome it's been such a long time...I can't believe it's really you!" My mother exclaims, holding Kagome's hands tightly in her own. To me she says, "Inuyasha, there's some boxes in my car dear, go and _fetch_ them for me would you?"

Rolling my eyes at her choice of words I trudged outside to her brand new, gold 2007 BMW, a birthday gift from Sesshomaru, and opened her trunk to see at least 5 rather large cardboard boxes waiting there each labeled something different. Eyeing the boxes evilly and sighing heavily I bring them back into the house where my mother has already made herself comfortable. Laid out on the couch with a can of Coke and in deep conversation with Kagome she doesn't notice me standing there with the 5 boxes so I clear my throat and exclaim, "What the hell's in these things anyway?"

Grinning she runs over to one and replies, "Oh, things for the party of course!"

Kagome and I lock eyes and turn away quickly in order to hold back our laughter at each other's expressions. Hers is one of shock and utter reluctance while mine must look like a cross between impatience and absolute horror. However, my mother doesn't notice us as she's busy pulling things out of each box, the next thing heavier than the last.

"Uh, Izayoi? We don't need all of this for a party do we?" Kagome asks warily, eyeing a stack of official looking papers as though the words were going to slink off the page and attack her. Personally I agree. I wouldn't put it past my mother to have a live clown jump out of a nearby box.

My mother turns to her and replies, "Nonsense, of course we need it. Now, the first thing I wanted to do was go over what you wanted to serve at this little gathering..."

**Kagome**

The questioning continues for hours while the sky outside steadily darkens to a deep midnight blue and my mind becomes hazier than ever. Izayoi's asking everything from what I want to eat to where I want to end it to whether I want to have an after party. I turn her away from this idea quickly explaining that surviving one party will be enough let alone going through two. In the end we finally agree on something and we have a basic schedule for what it's going to be like.

We decide on having it at Izayoi's mansion in the country where the party could be as loud or as crazy as we wanted without pestering neighbors ("Not that I care what the neighbors think."). She explains there will be plenty of room since the guest list is insanely long, at least 500 people are going to be invited and apparently that's just close friends and family ("Oh dear they'll be so happy to see you!"). I wonder who else she's planning on inviting but am too terrified to ask.

"Right, so let's go over this one more time. I'll get a few limousines to bring your family out as well as Sango and Miroku, they are _so_ sweet...everyone should be there by 7:00 and catering will be there at 7:10, or at least it better be...then we have your entrance at 7:30 Kagome..."

I look up at this statement and exclaim, "My_ entrance_? What entrance?"

Shaking her head at me and not taking her eyes off the paper in front of her she replies, "Your entrance dear. Surely you didn't think that you would just be at the door greeting the guests?"

"Actually that's exactly what I thought I'd be doing..."

Izayoi finally looks up at me, looking frustrated and slightly annoyed that I'm not catching on. The sight terrifies me but I'm way too tired to care and I just brace myself for the ultimate berating. "Kagome, nobody has seen you in the last seven years, doing Kami knows what. This is going to be you're...coming out party of sorts, only you'll be telling the world that you're alive rather than 'Hey world I'm gay!"

Inuyasha gives a snort next to me and I elbow him hard in the rib. Izayoi sends him a death glare before turning back to me with a kind smile. "Everyone's missed you so much since you were gone, and so many people have changed since you last saw them. It's time you met the new loves of their lives or find out what the hell they've been doing these past years."

I smile back at her and she grins a little before becoming all business again. "Now, about your entrance. You're going to need a dress, something formal but not wedding dress formal. Then you'll need something else you can change into because Kami knows you don't want to be dragging a dress around the entire party..."

I nod and smile as she tells me of the rest of the party's plans little details like who's going to be there and what's going to happen during the party. "...So I think that's it. I'll take you and Sango to the dressmaker tomorrow so she can help you pick one and that will be the end of that until the party on Saturday. Got it?" Izayoi concludes and I sigh, relieved that it's all over. Finally.

"Yes Izayoi and thank you. I really appreciate everything you're doing for me..." I start but she waves away my thanks with a hand and replies, "Nonsense dear you know I love you like a daughter. Inuyasha take these boxes back out to the trunk will you?"

Grumbling Inuyasha mumbles something about why he has to do it before taking the heavy boxes back outside. I notice he doesn't question his mother at all. Izayoi gets up as well and says, "Inuyasha's so glad to have you back Kagome. He was really a mess when you left..." I frown, looking down at my hands. It had indeed been hard to let him go when I left for the states, but I had been so sure that he would move on, that everything would be okay in the end because I'd be back soon...

"Kagome dear? Are you okay?"

It took me a moment to realize I had tears rolling down my cheeks, hitting my folded hands in my lap. I quickly wipe them away on the sides of my pants and whisper, "I'm fine it's just...I didn't think I'd be gone so long...I thought that..." I turn away, unable to form words that tell of my sorrow correctly.

Izayoi plants a warm hand on my back and exclaims comfortingly, "I know how hard it must have been to be away from Inuyasha, to be away from home, away from your family...but Kagome it's in the past now. There's nothing you can do to change it so there's no use dwelling on it." Her kind yet truthful words hit home and I look up surprisingly at her. She raises an eyebrow at me before whispering, "Don't let whatever happened to you be a barrier between you and my son. He's there to help you and you'd do well to let him."

She stands to her feet just as Inuyasha re-enters the room and I can only gape at her, unable to form words. "This was a nice visit Inuyasha I hope we can do it again really soon." She turns to look at me at the door and exclaims, "I'll see you tomorrow morning Kagome. Oh, and remember what we talked about..."

She glances meaningfully at Inuyasha's back before walking out the door. I sit there breathlessly, allowing her words to sink in. Maybe she's right, I think. It's time to move on. Inuyasha and I have always wanted to be together and I feel as though he's a necessary part of me now that we're older. I look up at his confused expression as he stares at the door and smile. He's the most adorable thing I've ever seen and...my smile dissipates as quickly as it arose. With Naraku still out there a relationship with him could prove fatal, not just for me but for him as well. I want him, but I want him to live more...

"What the hell was that all about?" Inuyasha's voice cuts through my confused and jumbled thoughts and I look up at him, my smile that I reserve especially for him back.

"Nothing, we were just talking..." I trail off and look down at the wine red carpet.

I can feel his stare on the back of my neck and before he can say anything I stand to my feet and exclaim, "I'm really tired." Glancing at the clock on the wall that reads '12:37' I fake a yawn and stretch up on my tip-toes, stretching all the nervousness out of my limbs. "Oh look at the time. I guess I should be getting to be-!" Inuyasha grabs my arm to stop me and turns me so that I look him right in the face.

"Inuyasha...?" I mumble but his gaze tells me to hush.

"Kagome, what's wrong? What did my mother say to you?" He sounds anxious, worried, as though I'm going to pull away from him again, like I'm going to break his heart again...I feel his pain radiating off his body in waves and it's all I can do not to flinch.

Averting my eyes I whisper, "We were just talking about...about you." He looks surprised and I take his silence to put in the next word. "Inuyasha, I-," I look him straight in the eye and whisper, "I love you. I always have, I always will. But...because of Naraku I felt like I couldn't let you know. Now that your mom's talked to me I realize that, now more than ever, I _need_ to let you know. Inuyasha-,"

I don't even realize what's happened until I feel Inuyasha's arms around me and his lips on mine. For a moment I'm shocked but I quickly find my body responding in ways that seem unfathomable. This isn't like Naraku's kisses that were harsh and brutal but delicate and sensual, making me feel like melted jelly. I don't see how I could have ever been afraid of being with anyone else when this feels so right and I realize that it's not just Inuyasha I've missed.

It seems like our lips have been absolutely depressed while we were apart. Slowly I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss back gently and he moans against my lips. His arms tighten around my waist and his hand touches the heated naked skin of my back, pushing my shirt out of the way. It's my turn to moan as his fingers play along my spine and his thumbs tickle the elastic waistband of my pajama bottoms. Uncertainly I lick at his lips with my tongue and he gladly lets me in, and I want to cry with pleasure when our tongues meet. He delves into my mouth, searching every corner, every crevice, and it tastes so sweet for him to be this close, the warmth from his tongue giving me a strange kind of contentment.

My legs hit the back of the couch and I fall on it, only half aware at what it is I'm now laying on. I can feel the cool leather beneath my back and Inuyasha above me but other than that, there's nothing else. Finally we have to break away for air and we stare at each other, breathing hard and grinning happily, knowing that we've both been holding back and waiting for this moment since we saw each other again.

"I've...waited...for that...for seven...years..." Inuyasha mumbles breathlessly. I bite my bottom lip in mock worry and whisper, "Well, was it worth the wait?"

Grinning he kissed me quickly once and replied, "Hell yeah..."

We both laugh a little before his lips capture mine again and this time I roll on top of him so that I'm now straddling his waist. When I pull away he looks a little let down and I lay on his chest, stretching out and listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. It's comforting and I sigh contentedly. This is what I wanted for myself; this is what I've always yearned for, to have Inuyasha by my side, to feel safe and protected. I start to doze off when Inuyasha whispers, "Kagome?" I look up into his eyes and smile.

"What's up?"

Twisting a lock of my hair between his fingers he murmurs, "I love you too..."

The next morning I awake tangled in Inuyasha's arms, our breathing perfectly in sync, the rise and fall of his chest matching mine. I smile as the memories of the night before overwhelm me and I kiss his brow quickly. I try to get up but Inuyasha's arms wrap tightly around me, not allowing me to move. I roll my eyes at this but can't help but grin anyway. I try again but his grip only gets tighter, crushing me to his chest and he grumbles in his sleep. Glancing at his cell phone on the table I quickly formulate an idea. If I could just reach it then...I stretch my arm to near breaking point and grab the silver cell off the table, quietly rejoicing at the triumph. Quickly I open it and flip through the numbers but I don't have to get far. The name 'Home' is at the top of a short list of contacts. Curious I scroll through them quickly.

Home...Mama...Miroku...Sango...Sesshomaru...Shippo...

He lets out a little growl and I don't get to finish reading off the names. Instead I quickly dial in the house phone number and wait. It rings a second later and I pretend to be awaking from a satisfying sleep. Inuyasha's eyes crack open slightly and I whisper, "I'll get it, it's probably your mother."

Instead of releasing me however his grip tightened and he murmured groggily, "She can wait..."

I groan.

"Inuyasha come _on_. _You know_ how much this means to your mother." When he still shows no sign of release I quickly re-formulate my plan. "Besides, maybe she'll let you come. You'll get to see me in a dress..."

At this his eye cracks open and he murmurs, "What kind of dress?"

"Any dress you want to see me in."

The other eye opens. "_Any_ dress I want?"

I kiss him quickly and exclaim, "Any dress you want. But you have to let me up first." At this he grins and let's go of my waist though I can feel the reluctance. I sigh with relief and move to get up. However, he pulls me back down by the hand and kisses me passionately; winding his fingers through my hair and pulling me close. Just like every other kiss he has me molding against him and then, just as quickly, he releases me, pushing me to my feet and leaving me absolutely breathless.

Shaking a little I whine, "Inuyasha..." He grins, rolls over and goes right back to sleep. The bastard.

Half an hour later, after I've showered and thrown on a bathrobe, the real Izayoi calls informing me that she'll be there in 45 minutes with Sango _and_ Miroku. "Miroku's coming?" I asked and she chuckled a little.

"That's right, in fact he insisted. Something about beautiful women in dresses, how could he miss it?"

I laughed a little too. "That sounds like Miroku all right...well, I'm going to dry my hair but that'll only take a minute so I'll be ready when you get here."

"Alright honey see you later. Oh, and by the way? Tell Inuyasha to add enough butter to the pan. He'll burn the eggs. Ta-ta!" She hung up leaving me confused and a little creeped out. Somehow it felt as though Izayoi was always there, forever in our line of sight but just beyond reach.

As soon as I've blow dried my hair for 10 minutes I head downstairs to the kitchen where Inuyasha is indeed growling about burnt eggs and I laugh out loud. He turns to look at me and grins before exclaiming, "What are you laughing at?"

I shake my head and reply, "You didn't add enough butter did you?"

His puzzled look makes me laugh even harder and I sit down at the table and say, "Izayoi told me to tell you to add enough butter but I was too late for the warning."

He shakes his head and whispers, "I should have known..."

A few minutes later he places a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me before diving into his own plate of 2 pancakes, 2 waffles, a bacon and cheese omelet and cinnamon roll. I gape at the amount of food on his plate and he looks up at me through a mouthful of food and asks, "What?"

I raise an eyebrow at him and reply, "Nothing..."

After breakfast I decide to get dressed in one of the new outfits Sango got me at the mall. I pull out a white camisole and a pair of hip hugging, low rider jeans with a cute black belt that reads, 'Kagome' in white italicized letters. I put my necklace with a K on it on and then throw on a pair of white flip-flops. Looking carefully at my reflection I officially declare that I look completely American but good enough to go outside and head downstairs to where Inuyasha's sitting on the couch watching TV. I take a minute to look him over: regular blue jeans, white wife beater and a white pair of tennis shoes that look suspiciously like Air Force 1's. I nod in approval, not bad.

As soon as I walk in he looks at me and stares avidly, his eyes roving over the curves of my body and checking out the low-rider jeans. He let's out a low growl and I mumble, for the first time uncertain, "Do I look okay?"

His eyes shoot up to mine and he exclaims, "If you still don't want me looking you might want to go change."

I smile and roll my eyes, plopping down on the couch right next to him and laying my head on his shoulder. His arm instantly wraps around my waist and I take my free hand and lace fingers with him. It's extra comfortable and I sigh in content until I see what's on TV.

Holding back a giggle I exclaim, "Spongebob Squarepants?"

He glances down at me and replies defensively, "Yeah, there's nothing wrong with a little Spongebob now and then..."

I giggle a little and whisper, "You're full of surprises dog boy..."

He flashes me a toothy grin and whispers seductively, "Maybe you'd like to know them all huh?" I look into his eyes and things might have gotten out of hand if we hadn't been interrupted by the doorbell.

**Inuyasha**

Damn it...

That's all I can think as I smell Sango outside. I tear myself away from Kagome and pick her up off the couch, a bit unnecessary, but definitely worth her shriek as I tickle her stomach a little. She straightens her hair out quickly before answering the door and grins at me over her shoulder. She opens it and exclaims, "Hey!" to Sango before hugging her tightly and then throwing her arms around Miroku. I greet Miroku at the door with a simple handshake and snap of the fingers before I walk out to the car with Kagome. Only, it's not a car waiting in the driveway. I groan at my mother's elaboration once again.

She's brought a limo around, a sleek black 2007 model that's glimmering in the sun. "Oh Inuyasha look, she's brought us a limo!" Kagome squeals and I grin at her joy. The simplest things in life amaze her and she continues to amaze me. She grasps my arm and pulls me in, Sango only a footstep in front of her. I hear Kagome gasp as she takes a seat and even I'm a little surprised. Only a little.

It's all red velvet with black leather seats and a table between the two seats facing each other. Kagome and I sit together on one side while Miroku and Sango sit across from us, the table serving as a sort of mini barrier between us.

"It certainly is...lavish in here." Sango comments and Kagome nods excitedly, talking a mile a minute.

"Look at all this stuff!" She motions to the mini bar which is laden with all my favorite snacks and I grin. She's really trying hard to impress me this time.

"Inuyasha look! Oh Kami there's curtains in here!" I nod and try to look interested but I don't have the heart to tell her that I've been riding in limos since I was born and they really no longer fascinate me the way they used to when I was 3. Finally she calms down and she and Sango strike up a conversation. Something about what color dresses they're going to wear and if they're going to match, stupid stuff I don't really care about though am still keeping an ear out for.

Miroku leans over with a grin and whispers, "So..."

I cock an eyebrow at him and reply, "So what?"

Rolling his eyes impatiently he exclaims out loud, "So what's going on between you two?"

I go rigid for a second and Kagome looks over and asks, "What?"

Miroku's smug grin grows even wider and he asks again, "What's going on with you two?"

She blushes and replies, "Nothing's going on. Unless Inuyasha wants to tell you..." She looks up at me and I look back at her confusingly.

"Well I haven't screwed her yet if that's what you're asking."

Kagome blushes even harder and slaps my arm screeching, "Inuyasha!" Sango chokes on her soda and Miroku's grin widens to half a watermelon.

"Well that puts that away. What I really wanted to know, however, was about you two's relationship after K-_she_ showed up yesterday."

I feel Kagome go stoic beside me and I could kick Miroku, the only thing stopping me is that I won't know if it's his leg or Sango's. Why did he have to bring this up now, when I had just pushed it from her mind? Miroku seems to know he's overstepped a boundary because he whispers, "We have to talk about it at some point Kagome. What are you going to do now that Naraku could possibly know where you are?"

She shakes her head and I place a protective arm around her waist, grasping her fingers and interlocking them with mine on the seat where no one else can see. She calms down considerably and replies, "I'm not going to do anything." Miroku and Sango look at her as though waiting for her to say something and then exchange a look. But Kagome looks up at me and whispers, "I'm not worried at all. Inuyasha's got my back. Right?" I nod. Of course I do. What the hell does she think I'll just leave her ass in the gutter? Feh, fat chance.

My mother would have a heart attack...

Finally, about half an hour later, we pull up to a little dress store called Crème de la Crème. Sure enough my mother is standing out front, her long golden black hair shimmering in the light behind her. I have to admit she looks beautiful, not at all the 60 something years old she really is. She still looks as though she's 20, the age she mated my father. Smiling I get out of the car with Miroku, Kagome and Sango quickly rushing up to my mother at the door.

She embraces them and calls, "Come on boys we got a lot to do and a whole lot of dresses to try on!" Miroku and I groan though Miroku's sounds like a muffled, delighted moan.

This is going to be a long ass day...

**Kagome**

As soon as we're in I can tell this isn't just any designer dress store. My first clue was the peacock demoness that greeted us at the door, her beautifully multi-colored hair shining as she smiled in welcome.

"Izayoi! So nice to see you again dear!" She chirped and I genuinely liked this woman already. She was kind and had a stunning smile that seemed to warm and accentuate her features. Izayoi embraced her and exclaimed, "Likewise Shiori!"

Shiori beams and asks, "What can I do for you ladies today?"

I smile and open my mouth to say something when Izayoi interrupts with, "We're looking for elegant dresses, party dresses, for my daughter's coming out party tomorrow. She's been away in the states for the last 7 years at school."

Shiori turns to me and smiles sympathetically before exclaiming, "Well welcome home dear! I'm sure we can get you and your friend," she nods and smiles at Sango who smiles sheepishly back, "Something that will wow your family!"

Izayoi smiles and says promptly, "Good. Now, let's get down to business shall we?"

"Try this one Kagome dear it'll bring out the blue in your eyes!" Izayoi thrust another dress into my arms which I glanced at before declaring I would try it on but I was definitely not wearing it out in public. Of course, I didn't dare say this aloud.

"Oh Sango look at this!" I held up a black and pink patterned dress to show Sango and she nodded approvingly before taking it from me and adding it to the quickly growing pile in her arms. Already Sango and I had a stack the size of my laundry pile in each of our arms but I couldn't lie, I was definitely having a lot of fun. It was great to feel so pampered, like it was all about me.

Izayoi muttered something to herself over a gorgeous plain black dress and held it up exclaiming, "Which one of you wears a medium?" Sango and I exchanged looks and replied, "We both wear mediums..."

Izayoi cocked an eyebrow, looked back at the dress and then looked back at us replying, "Well I hope this looks better on one of you because it sure can't look good on both of you."

Just then Shiori came in asking timidly, "Are you ready to start trying things on now Izayoi? I have the dressing rooms all cleared out for you."

Izayoi seemed to snap out of a drunken stupor as she replied excitedly, "Finally! I mean, certainly. Come on girls let's get you dressed!"

I was shoved into a rather large, white walled stall next to Sango and looked at the first dress sitting neatly on the hook. It was pretty enough, a plain, light blue spaghetti strap that flowed down to my knees and had a rather low cut neck. I looked at myself a little unsurely in the mirror and yelled, "Sango are you ready?"

There was a muffled kind of response and I giggled and exclaimed, "What was that?" I could hear Sango take a huge breath as though she had just gotten through the top of the dress and she replied, "I said I guess so...I'm not sure about this dress though..."

I shrugged. "Neither am I, but we promised the boys they could be the judges..."

Indeed we had convinced Inuyasha and Miroku to stay only when we assured them that they could see every dress we tried on and they could be the ones to tell us which dress would be the winner. We figured hell they were going to be our dates anyway why not give them a sneak peak of what exactly they were getting themselves into? So, Sango and I stepped out of the dressing rooms, looked at each other and frowned before laughing.

"I don't think I like that purple too much actually on you..." I told her and she nodded exclaiming, "Yeah and that blue definitely does nothing for your eyes or your overall body shape that is..."

Laughing at each other we linked arms and walked out to where the boys were sitting. They were deep in conversation about something when I cleared my throat and exclaimed, "Well, what do you think?"

Inuyasha made a face while Miroku just grinned. It was clear he was going to make this as uncomfortable as he wanted. "I'm gonna go ahead and say no to either of those..." Inuyasha murmurs and Miroku laughs, "Yeah, I'm gonna have to say next on that too." Sango and I roll our eyes and turn back into the dressing rooms where we don't seem to have any luck at all with the next 3 dresses.

"Next!" Miroku yells like a movie director and Inuyasha just makes these faces that give me a stomach ache. It doesn't get any better when Izayoi hands us another 5 or 6 dresses and also joins our panel of 'judges'. I jump out enthusiastically in the cotton white dress that flows down to my ankles and only has one strap but Inuyasha grimaces, Izayoi slaps him on the back of the head and Miroku laughs so hard he falls off his chair yelling something about me looking like a stormy rain cloud.

Sango doesn't have any luck either. For some reason Izayoi had handed her a flower printed, bright yellow dress that cascaded like a train behind her and when she showed them Izayoi exclaimed, "Well, you look like a big ball of sunshine..." while Inuyasha and Miroku had their arms thrown around one another in order to hold themselves upright, all the while roaring, "Big ball of sunshine? She looks more like the Wal-Mart smiley face!"

Next was the black dress I'd been dying to try on. It was strapless, extra tight and came down to halfway down past my knees. I came out uncertainly, commenting, "I feel like I just came home from work..."

Inuyasha snorted and exclaimed, "Work from where? The strip joint?" He and Miroku high-fived, cackling like children who'd been caught doing something bad. I threw my shoe at Inuyasha's head though and when he fell over the back of the chair unconscious Miroku shut up pretty quick.

The vicious cycle went on for hours: Sango and I would put on a dress, criticize ourselves, go show the boys, get laughed at and made fun of and one of them would end up unconscious or with a handprint across their face, a painful reminder that we didn't like this anymore than they did.

Finally, when we got down to our last dress, everyone exhausted including Inuyasha and Miroku and both Sango and I were relieved to see the last piece of fabrics sitting on the hanger.

Mine was a beautiful plain white, strapless, silk dress. The top was decorated with a white silky ribbon in the center at the top that hung down to right below my chest. Another piece of white silk wrapped around my waist like a belt creating the illusion that the top and bottom were separate before it cascaded down over my toes and pooled lightly around my feet like a little puddle. The back was incredibly low cut, stopping only a few inches above the top of my waist with a single piece of silk that wound intricately like a shoe lace down the length of it. It was formfitting at the top, appearing to be a modern day corset, but flowing at the waist and when I walked it made a mini train behind me that made me feel like a blushing bride. Two thin slits ran up the side before they stopped at my knee. It definitely brought out the color of my eyes and my hair, I thought to myself, though I would have to wear my hair up with the dress. Examining myself in the mirror I heard Sango gasp.

"What's wrong?" I asked through the wall and she exclaimed quietly, "Nothing's wrong it's just...Oh Kami..."

I smiled. "I know, I like this dress too. You ready to come out and show me?"

I heard her move around a bit as though taking a last look before she replied, "Yeah...I think so..."

Slowly I creaked open my door and stepped out into the hall. Sango stepped out as well and we both had a sharp intake of breath looking at each other. It was as though a transformation had taken place. Sango's dress was like a kimono and it really was beautiful, made of red silk, trimmed with gold with golden leaves winding down one side. It ended cut at an angle cutting right below her right knee and trailing down to right above her left ankle. It was slightly low cut but formfitting, giving her a very sexy traditional Japanese look that she could definitely pull off with her gifted body.

She admired my dress as well and commented, "It brings out your eyes perfectly!"

I grinned and exclaimed, "Thanks, you look pretty hot yourself!" She blushed and I linked my arm with hers whispering, "You ready?"

She nodded and we walked out cautiously to the boys and Izayoi...

**Inuyasha**

Oh baby...

**Kagome**

"I think they like it..." I giggled to Sango.

Inuyasha and Miroku were gaping, unable to even make a smart comment while Izayoi laughed and stood up, clapping and exclaiming, "Ladies I think we're ready for a party!"

Teasingly I strut towards Inuyasha and sit on his thigh, wrapping my arms around his neck and whispering, "So...you like this one?"

He nodded at me and I giggled. "Anything else you might want to see me in...?"

I trailed off, hoping that he'd think what I was wearing was enough but he gave me a huge smile and replied, "Do they have any lingerie in this place?"

I slapped him playfully and giggled and he laughed too. Shaking my head I breathed in his ear, "We've got plenty of that I can model at home..."

His eyes lit up and he yelled, "Hell let's go home _now_!"

I laughed and kissed him quickly before standing up and telling him mock sternly, "Patience mister or you won't be getting anything..."

Beginning to walk away he grasped my hand and pulled me back against him kissing me before exclaiming, "Was I getting _something_?"

Rolling my eyes I headed back to the dressing room distinctly hearing Inuyasha exclaim, "Miroku...I think I understand now...what you mean about the ass being the best feature..."

After paying for our dresses ("Izayoi 5,000 for a dress?! We couldn't!") and picking the boys' jaws up from the floor Izayoi treated us all to dinner at a fancy restaurant just outside of Tokyo. Inuyasha groaned about it but after a peck on the cheek and a reminder of what was supposed to be happening later he gladly obliged. Cutting up her steak Izayoi exclaimed, "So, are you ready for the party tomorrow Kagome?"

I chewed my chicken fettuccini slowly and waited until everyone was looking at me expectantly before answering. "I don't think I'll ever really be ready. To see everyone again has been my dream but...I don't know if I can face them..."

Izayoi looks confused but the rest exchange significant looks that have me wanting to disappear. It's been 4 days since I've told them about Naraku, only 1 since I met his evil spawn and 7 since I escaped the devil himself. I shudder. It seems like it's been almost a year since I last escaped that hell and yet it feels as though I'm so close to being pulled back, as though I'm a prisoner that has yet to escape from her prison but I'm so close I can taste the free air...

I feel Inuyasha place a comforting hand on my knee and I instantly calm down, turning to smile at him. "You okay?" He whispers and I nod serenely.

"I'm fine..." I reassure him and I kissed him on the cheek just to make sure. I turn back to Izayoi who is still looking at me as though perpetually confused and explain, "I'm excited Izayoi really I am. It's just...I'm a little nervous about how many people are going to be there and what they'll think of me. In fact..." I look around quickly searching for a problem and then snap my fingers as I exclaim, "I think I've gotten a little fat since high school! Yeah that's it...fat..."

Miroku snorts and Sango raises her napkin to her mouth to hide a giggle. Inuyasha boggles at me before exclaiming, "Fat?!" I punch him under the table and look back at Izayoi who looks as though understanding is finally dawning on her.

"Oh Kagome dear you know it happens to the best of us! I myself have a particularly bad case of stage fright..." Izayoi starts but Inuyasha murmurs, "Please. _You_ have stage fright?"

Izayoi glares at him before turning back to us. "It's perfectly okay to be nervous Kagome. Speaking of which...Let's go over that entrance once more..."

**Inuyasha**

"Don't forget the limo will be there for you at 2:00 girls and you should be at my house at around 3:30. Try not to be late or the hair stylist will not be happy...Inuyasha dear you need to pick up your tux by 1:00 tomorrow at Shiori's and Miroku dear she got one tailored for you too. I've already got the bill dear don't worry about it...Inuyasha you and Miroku need to be there by 5:30..."

"5:30! What the hell do we need to be there at 6 for the party doesn't start till 7?"

"You for one need your hair done and Miroku needs a trim."

"And a haircut is going to take an hour and a half?"

"You'll be there at 5:30 because I told you too and because you want to keep your tongue! Okay, so, I think that's everything...I'll see you all tomorrow night shall I?"

As soon as my mother's done delivering last minute instructions to us she hugs Kagome and Sango bye and finally approaches me as they all pile into the limo. Hugging me tightly she whispers, "Don't hurt her Inuyasha..." She pulls away and I looked at her quizzically. However she places a finger on my lips as I go to open my mouth and protest and whispers, "She's been through enough..."

With that she walks away leaving me absolutely dumbfounded. Somehow, the look she gave me when she said it, made me think she already knew everything that had happened to Kagome from start to finish. But, I think as I climb in after Miroku, I'm a little comforted now I know she's on our side.

We drop Sango and Miroku off first before heading back to the mansion and I'm relieved to finally have Kagome alone to myself. Sighing she leans her head against my shoulder and I place an arm protectively around her shoulder, absolutely comfortable. "It's been a long day..."

She murmurs sleepily and I nod, grinning at the memory of her dress. When she came out in that little number I thought for sure I'd died and gone to heaven. What she would look like the following day with her hair and stuff all done up I didn't want to think about lest I get a hard on. It was something about how she looked in the white, like something pure and innocent as though nothing at all had managed to spoil her, let alone something as evil as Naraku.

I felt a growl begin in my throat unconsciously and quickly quieted though my teeth were still bared uncomfortably tight. Kagome notices and looks up at me worriedly. "You alright?" She whispers and I calm down. My jaw relaxes and I try to smile but fail miserably. Placing a comforting hand on mine she says softly, "Try not to think about him tonight..."

I look down at her in surprise wondering how the hell she knew what I was thinking. "How'd you know...?"

I start but she shakes her head and grins replying, "You only look that mad when you're thinking about what happened. But I've put it behind me. You should too..."

I sigh and place my head on her shoulder where she gently rubs my ears. I purr unwillingly and I hear her laugh above me. She pulls her hand away and I growl naturally which sends her into fits of giggles before she starts rubbing them again. She waits a few seconds and then pulls away again.

I sit up irritably and gripe, "It's not funny Kagome..."

She continues to laugh now holding her sides and gasping, "I'm sorry Inuyasha! Hah...your face...hah! Was priceless! Hah-!"

Quick as a flash I'm over top of her on the booth like seat and kissing her senseless, her body melding into mine like she's trying to get warm. I move my arm around so that I'm touching bare skin from where her shirt's ridden up and she moans pleasantly, a vibration that goes all the way through me. Just when it's beginning to deepen I pull away abruptly and she gives out a little cry.

Grinning she scowls at me and gasps angrily, "That's not fair..."

I sit up and reply, "All's fair in love and war baby..." Just then the car stops and I hop out, offering her my hand but she bats it away and I laugh as I close the door behind me. She waits for me as I tip the driver but then she turns and sees the garage and a smile breaks out over her face.

"What is it?" I ask her warily and she turns to me exclaiming,

"I want to drive a car..."

I groan. I completely forgot about her driving the car and I had hoped she would forget too. Seems the joke was on me. I roll my eyes and grumble, "Come on..." She squeals and I can't help but smile. It seems like making her happy has been my primary goal since she got here though I can hardly complain. Suddenly she runs up behind me and jumps on my back and I nearly stumble.

She giggles in my ear and I exclaim, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She giggles some more and whispers, "I knew you'd catch me. You always do..."

Well I can't argue with that. I carry her all the way to the garage and then set her down gently. As soon as I turn on the lights she's screaming and I can see why she would be impressed.

There are over 150 cars, 16 rows with 10 cars each. It looks like a dealership in there with 15 different types of cars including Mustangs, Lexus', Eclipse, Hummers, BMW's, you name it it's probably in there. I grin.

I wonder what she's going to say when I show her the gun collection.

Turning to me with bright eyes she whispers, "These are all yours?"

I shake my head and reply, "They're all _ours_ now. But yeah, they're all mine legally."

She smacks my arm playfully and I grin. Walking down one of the rows she touches the fin of a sleek black Mercedes and asks, "Which one's the fastest?"

I shrug nonchalantly and explain, "Not sure. I haven't driven them all yet so I couldn't tell you..."

She gets a precocious gleam in her eye that I don't like and she whispers, "Well why don't we figure it out?"

She opens the door closest to her which turns out to be a white 2007 Eclipse and grabs the key off the dashboard. Slamming the door behind her I hardly have time to jump in the passenger's side before she's revved it up.

"Okay now Kagome back it up slow..." I mumble but she's not listening. Laughing excitably she throws the car into reverse so that I'm pressed into the leather seat, Kagome squealing in one ear while the squeal of the tires is in the other.

"Kagome!" I can hardly hear myself yell and I barely have time to open the garage door before we're streaking through it and down the street.

"Woooooh! Yeah baby! This is definitely the fastest car _I've_ ever driven! Woooooooooh!" Kagome hollers while I'm still trying to fasten my seatbelt. She looks over at me and laughs as we shoot down the road, my face a mix of horror and incredulity. For someone who hasn't driven in 3 years she acts like a pro.

"Hey Inuyasha? Guess how fast we're going!" Kagome yells happily and I groan.

"If it's over 100 don't tell me..." I mumble and she frowns.

"Awww...Inuyasha you're no fun!"

I tighten my seatbelt.

**Kagome**

I get such a rush from driving I can hardly believe I was on the ground at all. It felt as though I were flying above the road though I'm glad that Inuyasha lives on a private street. I don't think the cops would have been too happy to see me going 125 down the jam packed lane. As soon as I pull up to the mansion I jump out and scream, "Wooh! Yeah! That was the best rush EVER! Wasn't it?"

I turn to Inuyasha who is just coming out of the car and looks absolutely petrified. I burst into laughter as soon as I see him. He looks like a poodle I just blow dried and tossed in a blender. His normally neat white hair is a big puff ball on top of his head, strands sticking out at weird angles looking as though he's been electrified. His claws are fully extended from gripping the leather seat and his face is contorted into a look I've never seen before, fear. I clutch my sides laughing, unable to take the absolute look of horror on his face. I stumble slowly towards him and he grasps me around the waist holding me tightly to him.

Once I finish gasping I exclaim, "Come on you know it was fun!"

He glares down at me but then scoops me up marriage style and kisses me full on the lips so that I'm left trembling beneath him.

When he pulls away he whispers, "Not as fun as what I've got in store..." I feel him carry me into the house but he's kissing up my neck now, licking up behind my ears and caressing my sides so that I'm a big ball of wound up pleasure and hardly paying attention. Inuyasha leads us back into the bedroom where he let's go of me, clicks on the TV and then goes in the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed looking back at me over his shoulder and whispering, "Don't go away now..." I snort. Like I'd leave now.

Or like I could.

Meanwhile he leaves me in the room to change into my pajamas, a pink tank top with matching pink and red bottoms. I'm standing in the middle of the room and just starting laughing at Naruto when Inuyasha steps back into the room leaving me breathless. He's completely shirtless with a pair of red pajama bottoms and I note silently that red is definitely his color. He notices me gaping at him and grins slyly murmuring, "Like what you see?"

I blush and whisper, "Yeah...I do..."

Chuckling darkly he grasps me tightly in his arms once more and he captures me again in that choking love hold that I couldn't escape from if I wanted to. Kissing him fervently and holding onto him tightly I hardly notice he's dropped me onto the bed until I feel the soft springiness of the mattress beneath me, the second time this has happened in as many nights. His head dropped down to the crook of my neck where he kissed and lapped at everything he could reach causing goose bumps to erupt along my arms.

"Inuyasha..." I couldn't help but moan and he growled low in his throat suddenly like he was holding back. Looking into my eyes I gasped as he stared at me with an unreadable expression but looked remarkably like...

"Inuyasha?" I murmured and abruptly, as though tearing himself away from the most pleasant sight in the world, he cursed and jumped off of me stomping from the room. I lay still on the bed, terrified, confused and sad. Sitting up I thought, _what the hell?_

**Inuyasha**

Damn it damn it and damn it!

That's all I can think as I stalk downstairs and into the kitchen. Striding towards the refrigerator I change directions just as quickly to the sink. Turning the water on full blast I put my whole head under the freezing liquid.

Trying to cool myself off? Yeah. Trying to drown myself? Maybe.

How could I be so stupid? What the hell was wrong with me back there? I'm cussing myself out in my head, my blood on my fire and my body screaming in confusion. Somehow I can't seem to answer my own questions.

When I saw her, lying there, so trusting, so innocent, I couldn't bring myself to move forward but I did anyway because I couldn't help it. Then, that's when it happened. I smelled _him_ on her. In the crook of her neck, there was the unmistakable stench of Naraku. Though I had never met the man before a day in my life it smelled exactly like Kikyo did and though in the beginning I had found the smell almost attractive it was now repulsive, something that made me sick and deadly.

Pulling my head out from the sink I turned the water off, still breathing hard and now soaking wet from head to waist. "What made me do it? What made me pull away from her like that, without explanation?" I whisper to myself. Yet even while I ask I know the answer.

I'm jealous.

In fact, I feel a hatred for Naraku stronger than my love for Kagome, something I never even thought was possible. I can't wrap my mind around the fact that he raped her. That he loved her, someone who didn't deserve her, before I did. To know that I wasn't there to protect her...and I know now what needs to be done.

I need to stay with her; I need her now like I need to breathe, but the boundary that we almost crossed needs to stay just that, a boundary. Watching little rivulets of water run down from my hair onto the tile floor I think hard to myself, a part of my mind screaming that I'm wrong and there has to be another way while the other is telling me it's the right thing to do.

I sigh and turn around where I run smack into Kagome. She backs up only a step but other than that she holds her ground looking fierce and determined but terrified. She's staring at me as though she's going to eat me, her beautiful blue eyes reminding me of a storm waiting to happen. For a moment we only stand there staring at each other, breathing hard as though we've run a marathon. She's got a wet spot on the front of her shirt from where she ran into me but other than that she shows no signs that she's hurt.

"Kagome?" I whisper uncertainly but her stare only becomes more icy as she replies, "What's wrong with you?"

I open my mouth to try and explain but nothing comes out so I merely shrug and shake my head.

Then, without warning she raises her hand and slaps me, hard, across my already wet cheek, making the sting ten times worse than what it would have been.

My head flings to the side with the impact and I turn back to look at her slowly where there are now tears shining in her eyes. "Who do you think you are?" She hisses and the vehemence behind her words makes me flinch.

Unable to think of anything else to say I whisper, "I'm sorry..."

She grits her teeth visibly and I brace myself for another impact that, thankfully, never comes. Instead she looks upward as though seeking help and then back at me whispering, "Damn it I don't want an 'I'm sorry' from you Inuyasha."

My temper quickly rising I exclaim, "Then what do you want Kagome? _What do you want_? Because I've given you all I can!"

Narrowing her eyes at me and dropping her jaw as though in disbelief she looks as though she's going to say something but turns away exclaiming, "This is stupid...I'm leaving."

In that moment I panic and grab her arm, twisting her around to face me again.

She looks defiant as I murmur, "Where are you going?"

Glaring at me she says quite clearly, "I am leaving this house. I can't stay here with someone who can't give me what I really want..."

Growling low in my throat I twist her back around to face me and hiss, "Kagome I'm trying but what else do you want from me? I'll buy you the world if I have to but you'll only pull away! I don't understand what else there is I can get for you!"

She wrenches her arm from my grasp and yells, "Don't you get it?"

Glaring back at her I exclaim, "No I don't! I wish you would give me the newsflash!"

Pointing a finger into my chest angrily she shouts, "I got your fucking newsflash Inuyasha! I don't want whatever the hell you can _buy_ me! Money can't buy you everything and you sure as hell can't buy _me_!"

I don't say anything as I go absolutely speechless. Where is all this coming from? I had no idea she felt this way. Breathing hard her tears are back as she whispers, "I don't want _the world_ Inuyasha...just the half demon in it...I just want _you_...and if you can't see that you're even dumber than I thought you were!"

Staring at her I reply quietly, "Kagome I just can't take this anymore..." She looks up at me, her expression unreadable though I know what I'm going to say is going to break her heart.

"What is it that you can't take anymore of Inuyasha? Me and my 'selfish needs' or you and _your_ selfish needs?" She says softly and I suddenly find myself angry, pissed off at the world and mad that I can't do what I want with the woman I love, with the one I've sought after for so long and have finally found but can't really be with fully without this guilt hanging over our heads.

"I can't take this-this..._love triangle_ Kagome!" I blurt and feel the anger radiating off of her in waves.

"Love triangle?" She whispers and I turn away as I yell, "I can't do this Kagome. I love you and I have to share with some guy that got to you before I did?" I turn back around to face her and whisper dangerously, "Tell me how that's fair."

Looking sad but still angry she replies, "It's _not_ fair Inuyasha and I know that. I'm trying my best to get through this. Why do you think I want to leave? There's no way I can stay here with you and not be able to express my feelings because it's dangerous for us to be together! Inuyasha it's not me that's holding this relationship back, hell it might not even be Naraku. It's your jealousy and you know it."

Her words hit me hard as I clench my teeth tightly and mutter, "Whatever, if that's what you think it is Kagome..."

Taking two steps closer to me she exclaims, "Yeah that's what I think it is! So tell me what _you_ think is holding us back then Inuyasha, let me know how you _really_ feel!"

Taking a step towards her so that we're now chest to chest I hiss, "You really want to know how I feel? You want to know what _I_ think is holding us back?"

Nodding she says softly, "Yeah, I do."

Anger coursing through me like a drug I continue, "I don't think it's my jealousy at all."

Giving me a look of disbelief and pursing her lips she hisses back, "No? Then what is it?"

Releasing all of my pent up anger I roar, "I think maybe you're still in love with the bastard!"

As soon as the words are out of my mouth I regret ever having said them. Kagome takes a step back and contrary to looking anger she looks as though I've slapped her. Tears well in her eyes as she murmurs, "How can you say that?"

Instantly I feel terrible. "Kagome...I'm sorry...I didn't mean-"

She holds up a hand for silence and cries, "If that's how you feel then maybe I should just go back to him!"

With that she turns and strides quickly towards the stairs. "Kagome wait!" I yell after her but I hear the bathroom door slam and I'm not sure I want to know what emotions are going on behind that door.

**Kagome**

_How_ dare_ he? How _could _he? Why would he do something like this to me? How could he say something so..._ugh_! It makes me sick just thinking about it! He is such a _jerk_! _

As soon as I slam the door I'm crying, tears pouring down my cheeks and spilling into my hands like little raindrops. I lean on the door for support, my back on the cool wood somewhat of a comfort. I can't believe the best relationship in my life is ruined because of Inuyasha's jealous nature.

_Then again, I always knew it would be his downfall,_ I think bitterly, reliving the first time I was face to face with his jealous demon half and the last time I wanted to be faced with it...

_**It was the summer after our sophomore year of high school and Inuyasha and I were invited to an early back to school bash before we actually went back to school. Go figure. It was going to be held at a friend of ours, Shippo's house, and practically anybody who was anybody was going to be there. Apparently this included half the school as Shippo was incredibly popular. **_

_**As Inuyasha and I drove up to the house and parked we glanced at the lit up and booming house and then looked at each other uncertainly. **_

"_**Are you sure you want to go in there?" I asked him, glancing at the sensitive triangular ears on top of his head.**_

_**Grimacing a little he replied, "Yeah, I'll be alright. Besides, it's Shippo. If we don't show up he'll be really disappointed." **_

_**I nodded in agreement, glad that he was seeing things my way as I had been the one that had wanted to come in the first place. As we walked into the house we were automatically bombarded by people who knew us. All of my giggling girlfriends including my best friends Sango, Ayame and Eri surrounded me commenting on how cute I looked in my plain jeans, tight black t-shirt and denim half jacket while Inuyasha was automatically swept away by Miroku, Shippo and a guy I knew only by face that I knew played on the football team. Inuyasha gave a final pathetic wave at me before he disappeared into a crowd of guys and I couldn't help but smile as I turned back to my own friends who were trying to include me in the party gossip. **_

_**A good half hour passed before anything interesting happened. The guys were apparently playing Truth or Dare and somebody was streaking across the yard before jumping in the pool naked. The guys then hid his clothes before he could get out and it took almost 20 minutes before I could convince them to give him his clothes back. But it came at a price. **_

"_**Kagome we can't just give him his clothes back you know," Miroku had commented, "If he can't finish his dare you'll have to take his place and do one."**_

_**At this all the guys agreed, nodding and hooting and hollering like stupid teenage boys will do. Rolling my eyes I had exclaimed, "I'm not going to play your stupid game." **_

_**At this they all moaned and groaned, claiming that I was a wuss but I wasn't hearing any of it. I knew they would make me do something outrageous and I definitely wasn't running butt naked across the yard and jumping in a freezing cold pool so they could hide **_**my **_**clothes. **_

_**I turned to walk away when I heard a startlingly familiar voice behind me call out, "What's wrong Kagome? Scared to do a little dare?" **_

_**I froze and then turned around coming face to face with my ex, Koga Wolf. He looked savvy enough, college having done something to him that made him look just...delectable. **_

_**I grinned a little more flirtatiously than I should have and exclaimed, "Me? Scared? I don't think so, not this girl..." **_

_**He grinned and said, "Then why not do the dare? I'm willing to bet money you won't do anything we've got in store for you."**_

_**Crossing my arms I replied rebelliously, "Is it a bet then?" **_

_**He chuckled and replied, "Yeah, 20 bucks says you won't jump up on that table and do a little dance for us." **_

_**I glanced at the perfect chestnut dining room table and then looked back at Koga who looked so smug and insolent I had to do it. Bad move on my part but I couldn't resist a challenge, especially when it was with my ex. Putting my hand out I placed it in his outstretched one and we shook before I twisted around and jumped up on the table. **_

_**Once there I felt self-conscious for only a minute as everyone was staring at me like a piece of meat. Inuyasha, I noticed hadn't said a word but looked strange though his expression was unreadable. So, when my eyes swung around to Koga's superior ones I had to put him in his place. **_

"_**Shippo can I get some music up here?" I yelled over the crowd and he smiled at me before pressing the next button on the CD player.**_

_**I Love Rock and Roll by Britney Spears blared on and it couldn't have been a more perfect song to play. As the beat started up I rolled my body and Shippo tossed me an unplugged Karaoke mike so I could "sing along". The first verse went by without incident and by the chorus everyone was clapping and cheering me on, screams of my name an incentive to keep going. At some point Sango jumped on the table with me and together we had our boyfriends and everyone else hooting and screaming. We ended the song with a sexy Charlie's Angels like pose, back to back and breathing extra hard but smiling harder. **_

_**We climbed off the table to the sounds of applause and yells for an encore but I'd done what I needed to do, I'd held up my end of the bargain. It was time for my payment. Strolling up to Koga I held my hand out and exclaimed, "I'd like my reward please!" **_

_**Grinning he whispered, "I got your reward right here..." **_

_**Then, I still to this day have no idea how it happened, he put his hand in mine and then pulled me towards him so that I was face to face with him. He looked into my eyes for a moment before he kissed me, in full view of the room and I heard the house go quiet. I was so shocked I didn't respond, couldn't respond and by the time he pulled away I was completely confused. I didn't move because he had his arm around my waist and he smiled at me whispering, "I've missed you Kagome..." **_

_**Stuttering and beginning to tremble as I tried to pull out of his grip I replied shakily, "W-well Koga I-I don't know how to tell you but-." **_

_**But I never got to finish telling him because at that moment Koga was wrenched from me with such force it made me fall to the floor. I could hear everyone around me gasping and shouting incoherent words and when I looked up I gasped too. **_

_**Inuyasha was standing there looking fit to kill in a fighting stance, body acting as a sort of shield between me and Koga. His normally beautiful golden eyes were now blood red, purple stripes adorning each of his cheeks, fangs elongated so that he looked like an animal on the prowl. **_

"_**Inuyasha?" **_

_**I whisper but he doesn't answer save to tell Koga in a menacing voice, "What the **_**fuck**_** do you think you're doing?" **_

_**Koga who likewise looks as though he's ready to kill growls back, "Getting my girl back! What the fuck are **_**you**_** doing?" **_

_**I notice Inuyasha's fists clench as he yells, "Keep your filthy ass paws off **_**my**_** Kagome!" **_

_**I stand up with the help of Sango and Koga looks at me disbelievingly and he exclaims, "You're still dating this pathetic pup?" **_

_**I nod as my eyes narrow and say, "That's right and he's treated me way better than you ever did!" **_

_**Koga, now sneering, turns back to Inuyasha and murmurs, "You couldn't be like me so you picked up my leftovers?" **_

_**After that all hell broke loose. All I managed to catch was Inuyasha throwing Koga through the glass patio door and then they were fighting in the backyard. I pushed through the crowd to get outside and I gasped as Inuyasha punched the crap out of Koga who went flying but jumped back to his feet lightning fast and countered with a cut across Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha then withdrew what could only be described as claws and suddenly there was blood all over the grass. Finally Koga was pushed to the ground with Inuyasha poised over top of him, claws extended and held up as though he were going to cut Koga's throat. **_

"_**Inuyasha stop!" I yelled and pushed my way past everyone and ended up thrown over Koga's injured body. **_

_**For a moment Inuyasha looked confused and then, slowly, as though recognizing who I was he growled, "Kagome get out of the way..."  
**_

_**Trying not to cry I had replied, "No! Inuyasha this is wrong, you could**_** kill**_** him!" **_

_**Placing a hand on my shoulder and trying to push me out of the way he had replied savagely, "That's the plan." **_

_**My eyes widened as he raised his clawed hand again looking as though he was going to strike even with me standing there. Without thinking I threw myself on top of him, throwing him back on the grass and straddling his waist. He looked surprised and suddenly his blood red eyes cleared back to their normal golden hue though the purple stripes remained. **_

"_**Kagome?" He whispered and I was so relieved to have my Inuyasha back I broke down completely. He sat up in a sitting position hugging me tightly and whispering, "I'm sorry Kagome...so sorry..." **_

_**We stayed that way for a few minutes before I looked at him and murmured, "I think it's time to go home." He nodded and stood to his feet and, ignoring the stares of everyone else, took me out to the car and back home. **_

Opening my eyes to the bright luminescent lights of the bathroom I realized that Inuyasha, though he could be a jealous jerk, that was what made him special. His jealousy was how he expressed his love for me and though it was often more a hindrance than a help that night with Koga showed me just how special I was to him. But even this idea wasn't enough to make me forgive him.

How could he insult me the way he had? The idea that I could still be in love with Naraku was outrageous. How could you still love someone after they had treated you so badly?

A pounding on the door broke me out of my reverie and Inuyasha's muffled voice of, "Kagome open this door right now!"

Clenching my fists tightly and rolling my eyes I replied defiantly, "No!"

I could hear him steaming on the other side and took some satisfaction in knowing I probably pissed him off way more than he had me. In a voice of barely suppressed rage he murmured, "Kagome...open the door..._please_..."

"I said NO!"

"DAMN IT KAGOME OPEN THIS DOOR **RIGHT NOW**!"

I smiled bitterly and replied, "Are you angry yet?"

I hear his growl of frustration and then after a few moments of silence he whispers, "Kagome please..."

The sound strikes me dumb and I'm shocked into silence as tears instantly spring to my eyes. He's begging, something I'm not accustomed to hearing from him and the few times I had he'd been forgiven instantly. But not this time. I was crying on the outside, being torn apart on the in as I refused to give into my heart that was begging me to forgive him and end this torture that I was putting myself through.

"Inuyasha don't..."

"Kagome...baby I'm sorry...so sorry..."

"Inuyasha," I finally began when I felt my voice was strong enough to say something, "We can't keep doing this. We're going to have to choose at some point because this...it's too much."

I heard a shuffle behind the door and then, "You're right. We are going to have to make a choice. So, what's yours? Could you live without me, always wondering what could have been if you'd stayed? Or will you stay, let me protect you, let me be with you...?"

The tears were flowing freely now, my body shaking with loud earth shattering sobs as I struggled to control myself. I couldn't decide. _I_ wanted to protect _him_ not the other way around. Yet I needed him like I needed my soul now. The seven years we were apart, I realized, were the worst and I didn't intend to ever have to relive that pain again, especially when it had ended in such heartbreak. Gripping my head as though I were trying to tear my hair out I rocked backward and forward caught in an unseen war that I wasn't sure I could win...

**Inuyasha**

To hear Kagome on the other side of the door crying her heart out is almost too much for me to take. That and the fact that just a small barrier separates us is making me crazy. Suddenly everything goes quiet, no more sobs, no more anything.

Standing to my feet I whisper, "Kagome?"

When there's no answer I start to panic. "Kagome!" I exclaim a little loudly.

I'm a whole ten seconds from breaking the door down when I hear a click from the lock. Standing and holding my breath I swear I have three heart attacks in a row as Kagome emerges, eyes puffy and hair scattered all over her head but smiling nonetheless. We only stand there staring at each other for a moment before she flings herself into my arms crying all over again as I hold her tightly too me, so tight it's a wonder she can breathe.

But she doesn't complain, whether because there's no air in her lungs or she doesn't care is hard to tell but when I finally let go I kiss her ferociously as though she's going to think about running again, my own personal apology and thank you for forgiving me. She looks up at me, eyes wide and glassy but smiling and places a finger on my lips which have opened to tell her I'm sorry once more.

Giggling a little she whispers, "It's okay..." I stare down at her trying hard to relay the message though she's already got it.

"I forgive you..."

**A/N: ****Ha! How was that for special huh? Enough laughs, drama and a little bit of action and flashbacks for everyone! Anyway, next week or maybe even later this week should be my personal favorite chapter, The Party! Oh I'm so excited! I've been looking forward to this ever since the freakin' 1st chapter when I thought about it! AHHH! Okay, next chappie is pretty much going to be all about getting ready for this huge entrance of Kagome's and meeting all her friends and family who she hasn't seen in 7 years! Is everybody excited?! You should be! **

**Family, friends and more plus an unexpected guest. Make all the guesses you want but you'll never think of who it is (No it's not Naraku or Kagura or Kikyo). Let me know who you think it is in your reviews though and I'll be sure to let you know if your right! Till next time folks. Stay beautiful!**


	9. Love Triangle

**A/N: **AAAHHHHHHH!!! I AM SOOOOOO EXCITED! Alright guys I know this took a while to get out there compared to the other chapters but let me tell you this should more than make up for the wait. I am SO excited to find out what you guys think of this I can't describe it. Anyways, onto the chapter (FINALLY!) that you all, or just me, have long awaited for!!!

* * *

**Party Part 1: Introduction**

**Kagome**

The next morning I awake curled up in Inuyasha's arms, tangled up in the red and white sheets of his bed and wondering how in the world I got there. The night's events were coming back to me slowly and I clutched my head as a headache began forming right on my temple. Flipping around on the bed I found myself face to face with my favorite half demon who, unlike me, is wide awake and messing with my hair. He still had a strand in his fingers when he realized I was staring right at him and had the decency to blush a little.

Giving me an unsure and apologetic grin he murmured, "Good morning..."

I smiled back at him and replied, "Morning to you. How long have you been awake?"

He shrugged and looked down, "I didn't really sleep...a few hours I guess."

"A few hours? You should have woken me up!"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You wanted me to wake you up? At 2:00 in the morning?"

I blushed.

"Well you didn't say all that..." He laughed at my pout and pulled me closer to him and I shivered absentmindedly at the warmth his muscular body offered. He noted my shiver and loosened his grip, but only slightly.

"Kagome, about last night..."

I shake my head and whisper, "It's in the past now..." He looks skeptically at me but I shake my head and continue, "What I don't understand is what happened. Why did you_ really_ pull away from me?"

He stiffens a little before letting me go completely and climbing out of bed, giving a huge sigh and stretching in the middle of the room. I sit up and stare at him, wondering what the hell is taking him so long to answer me. Finally I hear him whisper, "You...smell like him." I gasped and gaped at him, open mouthed and slightly scared now.

"I..._smell_ like him? Smell like who?" I finally managed to exclaim and he turned around to look at me, eyes reflecting regret.

"Yeah...right along your neck, I didn't notice it before because it was so faint but, you smell like that Naraku guy." I wasn't sure how to take this news.

"Well, why can't I just wash it off then? I've taken about a dozen showers since I was here and it's still there?" My voice had practically risen to a shriek. He must have noticed my panic because he sighed and came back to sit on the bed next to me, eyes slightly hooded but looking comforting all the same as he placed a hand on my leg.

"Kagome...it's not your fault..." He tried to explain in soothing tones but the pain on his face is pretty hard to ignore. "When he...he...took advantage of you...he left a specific scent that can't be washed off, just slightly dulled to the demon nose." He explained and I nearly crumpled to the floor.

I gaped at him openly and whispered, "There isn't...isn't _any_ way to get rid of this?"

At this he went rigid and blushed red as his pajamas before replying with a strain, "Well...there's only one way that I know of though I'm not even sure if it'll work..." I stare at him and give him the urge to continue with my eyes.

"Well what is it?" I practically yell and he turns away from me and says, "You have to...cancel it out with another scent..."

"What the hell do you mean cancel -! Oh...you mean we have to..." Blushing even harder Inuyasha gave a nod and I blushed a nice maroon color as well at the insinuation. We remained silent for a while looking anywhere but at each other lest our real thoughts and feelings be reflected through our eyes.

After a few minutes of tense and strained silence Inuyasha whispered, "Kagome...maybe we should, you know, take it a little slow for a while...at least until this whole Naraku thing is resolved...give each other some space..." I stared at him. Wasn't that the exact same promise we had made to each other just a few days before and here I was laying with him in his bed? Instead of pointing out the obvious that we'd probably break this pledge just as easily as we had before I nodded once.

"I agree...this is getting too complicated too fast...Let's just get through your mother's party tonight with no mishaps and we'll be fine." By mishaps I meant no clinging to each other like two stickers but Inuyasha seemed to hear the unspoken words as though I had screamed them. He looked me right in the face and I stifled a gasp. But he didn't say anything, merely managed a weak smile before pushing himself off the bed and stretching once more, looking more like a cat than any dog demon.

Then, smiling more confidently now, he exclaimed over his shoulder, "Speaking of mom's party I got a little something for you for after your big entrance."

I looked up at him in surprise. How could he have gone from being so serious to have gotten a surprise for me at the drop of the hat? He misinterpreted my look for curiosity though and continued, "I didn't think you'd wanna walk around in that dress all night so I picked you up a few things...not that I'd complain..."

He shrugged and I giggled a little. He was the same old same old Inuyasha despite everything that had happened.

"Thanks," was all I managed and he walked into the bathroom telling me over my shoulder, "You might as well get dressed. They're in the closet anyway." Raising an eyebrow at his retreating form I sighed, determining that I'd might as well get dressed if I was going to get ready to leave in just a few hours. I glance at the clock which reads, '10:24' and I groan to myself. In less than 12 hours the spotlight's going to be on me and I'm going to be done up and dressed like a Barbie doll. _But still_, I think to myself as I climb out of bed and straighten the blankets out, _there's still a part of me that's absolutely thrilled about this get together_. Being able to see all my friends and family again is something I've dreamed of for the past 3 or 4 years and now that's it finally coming true I can hardly believe it. Shaking these thoughts I walk across the room to the countless bags in the corner that have been left over from me and Sango's shopping spree three days earlier only to find them empty.

Looking around confusedly I cross the room again to the huge walk in closet and open it, gasping at the sight. There are tons of clothes in here, and not just the ones Sango bought with me at the mall. Alongside the dozens of jeans, countless shirts and 3 pairs of shoes there are now three beautiful formal gowns. One is the darkest shade of black I have yet to see which has off the shoulder straps with a rather low V neck and will go down to a few inches below my knees cutting an upside down V shape with ruffles at the bottom. The second is better, a vibrant and lovely shade of pink with what appear to be white roses bordering the neckline and crossing to the back to the same color white ribbon. It looks as though it will go down to my feet and has two slits that run up to my knee on either side.

I take a look at the last one and gasp out loud, blushing fiercely as I whisper, "Surely he doesn't expect me to wear this out in public...?"

The dress is made of cherry red silk, a halter that connects at the back with a thin clasp, has a gaping hole at the top that will definitely show it's share of cleavage bordered with black silk, looks a bit formfitting as though I won't be able to breathe and, here's the best part, goes down to my feet with what could only be described as a gash that travels up one side of the dress from foot to mid thigh which is also bordered with black silk. Fingering the material lightly I whisper, "Where does he expect me to wear this?"

"Who says you have to _go_ anywhere with it on?"

I flip around instantly to face Inuyasha who's grinning malevolently and then whispers, "There's nothing wrong with just wearing it around the house..."

My blush deepened as I wrapped my arms around his neck before replying, "I thought you said we should give each other some space..."

He shrugged. "I gave you space. Look at all this space between us!" I rolled my eyes as he gestured at the 2 inch break between our bodies and slapped him playfully on the chest, pulling away and turning back to the dresses.

"All of these are...amazing. Surely _you_ didn't pick them out?" I asked and he shuffled his feet before murmuring, "Mom might have helped...a little..."

Giggling I hugged him around the middle and felt instantly comforted by the smell of the shower that surrounded him like a cloud. I pulled away after a moment and exclaimed, "Well I guess I'd better get showered and ready to go too then."

Inuyasha looked at me quizzically and replied, "Get ready for what?"

Grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out of the closet I pushed past him and told him over my shoulder, "You're mother said that the limo would be here to pick me up at 2:00..."

I could hear the disbelief in Inuyasha's voice as he yelled, "It's 10:30!"

I grinned. "I still want to go shopping before she gets here!"

"Shopping for what?!"

"Jewelry of course! You wouldn't want me to go without looking expensive now would you Inuyasha?" I exclaimed playfully and shut the bathroom door firmly behind me.

The hot water that stemmed from the shower was the most relaxing thing I could have gotten all morning. For a full10 minutes I simply sat beneath the blisteringly hot stream of liquid that cleared my head and my senses. Leaning against the cold tile wall I breathed a sigh of confusion.

"_Yeah...right along your neck, I didn't notice it before because it was so faint but, you smell like that Naraku guy."_

Recalling Inuyasha's words brought a sudden pain to my heart and I frowned. _I smell like Naraku...so I _am_ un pure, completely dirtied by a man I thought I loved. _Clutching my chest I murmured to myself, "Yeah, and you swore up and down that America was the only place you could get an education...I got an education alright."

I smiled bitterly and put my head in my hands, letting the water trail down the side of my face and the rest of my body. _"Kagome...maybe we should, you know, take it a little slow for a while...at least until this whole Naraku thing is resolved...give each other some space..." _I give a little sob. It's always the same. I can't be with Inuyasha for one reason or another. Maybe it's fate that we _shouldn't_ be together.

First, it was I had a boyfriend, then it was jealousy, then it was that absolute bitch Kikyo...I grit my teeth against the memory of the girl I hated so long ago and still do today. She really was a bitch, hating me in high school and trying to steal Inuyasha away from me, as though she ever had a chance...

_**Finally, it seemed, the bell rang to release us from our prison like classrooms to lunch, our one relief period of thirty minutes that felt like more of a half of a second. Sometimes I wondered what the school was playing at, giving us an 8 hour school day with a 30 minute break in between. Surely they knew that this was why we were all so stressed?**_

_**I walked out of the classroom with the other flood of students, laughing with my friends while searching through the crowd for my boyfriend. Inuyasha leaned up against a locker, casually talking to Miroku though his eyes darted around as well, no doubt trying to find me in the mess of people. **_

"_**Inuyasha, over here!" I yelled and Sango and I waved at him and Miroku. Making our way through the jostling group of hungry teenagers Sango gave Miroku a peck on the cheek while I nearly sprinted to get in Inuyasha's arms. He gripped me tight around the middle and pulled me up for a kiss that sent chills through my body and pleasure rippling through my stomach. There were cat calls and whistles all through the hall but when I pulled away I could see Inuyasha grinning, his signature smile that no one could resist and the one he reserved only for me.**_

_**Finally he grasped my hand and asked, "So what'd you learn today baby?" **_

_**I rolled my eyes and replied, "Same old same old...nothing." **_

_**He chuckled and murmured, "Did you **_**wanna**_** learn something new today?" **_

_**I blushed realizing he was definitely not talking about schoolwork anymore but when I slapped him playfully on the shoulder he only laughed. And so began our junior year of high school, a year that I would never, could never, forget. It was about a month into the year and I could say I was pretty pleased with myself. I was still dating the love of my life, my best friend Sango and Inuyasha's best friend Miroku had finally gotten together and even our really good friend Shippo had found him a stable relationship with a nice girl named Satsuki. Ah, yes it was the year of love. Or, so I thought. **_

_**When I entered my classroom after lunch that fateful day there was a new girl sitting there, and what terrified me most was her keen likeness to myself. She had long black hair that reached her waist and darker eyes than me but other than that she could have been my twin. It was eerie. However, I've never been one to pass judgment so quickly so I took a seat next to her and introduced myself, forever the sweet and innocent girl. **_

"_**Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi!" I had exclaimed in a chipper voice and she smiled at me as sweetly as she could replying, "I'm Kikyo. It's nice to meet you Kagome." **_

_**I had beamed at her, asking questions about her, trying to get her to know me a little. "So you're new here?" **_

"_**Yes, I just moved here from New York." **_

"_**You mean all the way in the states? Wow! What's it like?" **_

"_**Well, not much different from Tokyo actually, but maybe a little less crowded." **_

"_**Oh...Well, what made you move to Japan?" **_

"_**Actually I was born here but my parents took me to the states when I was very young. I decided to come back here since my father passed away not too long ago..." **_

"_**Oh I'm so sorry...you know, my dad passed away when I was very young. But my mom's taken very good care of me!" **_

"_**So, you've lived here you're whole life?" **_

"_**Yeah...but I couldn't think of any other place I'd rather be than here!" **_

"_**Why is that?" **_

"_**Well, you see-!" **_

"_**Alright class settle down, let's begin..." **_

_**But Kikyo never did get to see why I would rather be in Japan since our teacher entered the room at that exact moment. It didn't matter though because we suddenly knew enough about each other to the extent that we felt like best friends though I had known her a mere few minutes. I decided right then and there that I would integrate her into my life, make her a part of the dozens of friends I already had. **_

_**After class Inuyasha was waiting outside for me again but I was so immersed in explaining the ways of our school to Kikyo I barely thought to look for him. With good luck he spotted me first and made his way towards us. I was talking to Kikyo when I realized she wasn't even paying attention to me anymore but instead she was staring past me. I looked up and spotted Inuyasha, giving him a huge grin of apology. **_

"_**What's going on?" He asked me, glancing at Kikyo's avid stare.**_

_**I giggled a little and told him, "This is a new student. Her name is Kikyo and she just moved here from the states!" **_

_**He shook her hand politely and gave her a little refined grin before murmuring, "Nice to meet you Kikyo." **_

_**I turned to Kikyo and explained, "Kikyo, this is my boyfriend, Inuyasha Takahashi." At my words she seemed to snap out of it and stared at me incredulously. **_

"_**You're...boyfriend?" She asked and I laughed at the look on her face. "Yeah I don't know how I got him either. Luck I guess..." I gave him a flirtatious grin and he grinned back lovingly. **_

"_**Well, let's get going then shall we? Our class is definitely not close to here." I exclaimed and grasped Inuyasha's hand in mine, interlocking fingers while winding my other arm through Kikyo's. She smiled and together the three of us took off for class...**_

_**Oh how little I knew then.**_

_**It was so weird that in the following weeks I noticed nothing new about Kikyo. She talked a little more around me and my friends now and she and I always found some way to hang out together, scheduling around dates with Inuyasha. She was so confident, beautiful, smart and funny that she became nearly as popular as me and we were notorious for being called the Terror Twins. **_

_**Though Kikyo had invaded my life so violently I never had reason to worry about her newfound popularity and when she began dating one guy after the other I was hardly concerned. She was like me my freshman year, trying to find exactly what my type was. The only thing that bothered me, in fact, was her rather concentrated interest in Inuyasha. **_

_**At lunch she would sit on Inuyasha's other side so that it looked like a Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyo sandwich. Sometimes I couldn't help but notice she would tell jokes and leave her hand on his leg a little too long or would fall all over him in the hallway knowing that he would catch her. And what was even worst was Inuyasha's inability to notice anything. Or, an even more frustrating thought, he noticed but didn't want to do anything. I also took a note that when Inuyasha and I were alone the main subject seemed to be Kikyo, a funny joke she had told him earlier, how she had helped him with his science project though I knew nothing of any science project. **_

_**Though I let things be, allowing Kikyo and Inuyasha to exchange glances every so often that said they were up to something or letting Kikyo stand on the right side of Inuyasha which had always been my side, I still felt this anxious, nervous twist in my gut every time Kikyo was around but, I told myself, I was being entirely too paranoid. **_

_**However the first time I noticed something was up was when we all decided to go see a scary movie that was supposed to be incredibly good. It was a large crowd that decided to go with us, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Satsuki, Ayume, Hojo, Eri, Rin and her boyfriend, Inuyasha, of course and Kikyo. At the last minute I bailed out because I was sick and nearly everyone wanted to call the weekend movie off claiming that it wasn't going to be fun without me. However, there was one who insisted that they all go instead, Kikyo. She claimed that it would be alright and what would it matter if only one person couldn't go? I was a little hurt but when Inuyasha asked me if I wanted him to stay home with me rather than go I had to turn him down. **_

"_**What kind of fun are you going to have watching my sleep?" I had asked and he had shrugged though I knew he was still reluctant to go without me. **_

_**Instead I had asked Inuyasha to call as soon as the movie was over and he had sucked his teeth telling me exasperatedly, "Of course I'll call you stupid. You think I'd let my girlfriend stay home alone, sick no less, without checking up you? I'll come over after the movie's done okay?" **_

_**I grinned over the phone and told him, "I'll leave the back door unlocked for you. I love you." **_

"_**I love you too baby. Get some sleep okay? I'll be there in a little while to watch you sleep..." **_

"_**You behave okay?" **_

"_**Me? Behave? When I do any less Kagome?" With that he hung up, and the problems began...**_

_**It was a few hours later when I heard the shrill squeak of my ring tone, the vibration from my cell phone against my nightstand a painful reminder of the headache I was experiencing. Putting it up to my ear groggily I answered, "Hello?" **_

"_**Kagome."**_

_**It wasn't a question and the pleading in Inuyasha's voice awoke me instantly. "What's wrong?" I whispered and there was a great sigh from the other end of the line. **_

_**It was silent for a moment before I heard him murmur, "Baby...I'm not gonna to be able to come over tonight. Can I come and see you tomorrow?" **_

_**I nodded and then, realizing that he couldn't see me whispered, "Yeah of course...Inuyasha what's wrong?" **_

"_**We just...we need to talk about some things that...that I think you should know about..." He sounded so close to tears I wanted to pull him through the phone and beg him to tell me what happened. **_

"_**Alright...you sure you can't come over tonight?" **_

_**Another hefty sigh. **_

"_**No I just...I'll come over for lunch tomorrow okay?" **_

"_**Alright...I love you." **_

"_**...I-I love you too...Kagome." **_

_**I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. Something about the way he had hung up, his whole demeanor on the phone, it terrified me. What exactly were we supposed to talk about? Surely he wasn't...my heart froze at the thought... breaking up with me? I tried to think back on anything I'd said or done before he went to the movies, then further back to think if he had been acting strangely at all. **_

_**And then I remembered. **_

_**He had been acting a little weird lately though I had hardly noticed it at all. Instead of kissing me full on the lips he would peck me on the cheek whenever we were in front of Kikyo, when he brought me a gift he would bring Kikyo one too claiming that she had gotten him out of a tight spot recently with grades or something, and he would drive her home after he had already dropped me off at my house. The last thought floored me. Now that I thought about it, Inuyasha and Kikyo were alone an awful lot and they did seem to be more interested in each other than usual...**_

_**The next day I couldn't relax. I was so uptight and terrified about Inuyasha's visit I couldn't stay still. I stayed in the kitchen with my mom while she cooked us lunch and asked, "Mom, can we talk about something?" **_

_**She had stopped stirring her pot and turned to me with a smile and replied happily, "Anything sweetie."**_

_**I told her everything, about how it felt as though Kikyo had invaded my life so thoroughly, how suspicious I was of her intentions towards Inuyasha and, the hardest part to get through, my suspicion of Inuyasha himself and what he would say to me. My mom listened quietly, and when I was done she remained silent as though contemplating her answer. She walked across the room to me and stood me up, hugging me fiercely to her as I professed all my worries and fears. She held me for a long time, rocking me just like when I was a child and I felt instantly calmed by her caring touch. **_

_**After a few minutes she pushed me away to smile down at me and she whispered, "You'll be fine Kagome. I'm sure that whatever Inuyasha's coming to say is only looking out for your best interests and even more than that, he loves you dear. Whatever happens you will have no doubt that he's probably hurting just as much as you are." **_

_**I smiled weakly at her and whispered back, "Thanks mom..." **_

_**I embraced her once more and then there was a hard knock at the door, a knock I'd know from a million miles away. I stiffened noticeably in my mom's arms and broke away from her almost reluctantly, glancing back at her nervously as I reached the door. I glanced through the blinds and caught a flash of white hair and I took a deep breath. Hauling open the door I tried to act as normal as possible, smiling at him and exclaimed, "Hey!" **_

_**However, Inuyasha didn't look as though he were ready to see me just yet. He looked shocked when I opened the door and nearly dropped what he was holding in his hand. I hardly glanced at the little box and was too riveted on Inuyasha's pain filled eyes to say anything. Finally, after an awkwardly quiet moment he cleared his throat and attempted a smile though it looked more like a grimace as he murmured, "So...let's go talk...under the tree." **_

_**He grabbed my hand and I felt my stomach jump into my throat though I didn't really know why. He had grasped my hand just the other day so, what had changed? I noticed he didn't look at me as he dragged me along until we were standing underneath the huge tree in my backyard, the century old Goshinboku. When we got there he finally turned to look at me and I was startled to see his eyes shiny with tears. **_

"_**Inuyasha...?" I whispered but he grasped both of my hands in his and looked at me so painfully I was instantly quelled. For a moment he said nothing but smiled sadly again. **_

"_**Kagome...I don't know how to tell you this..." He began and I felt like fainting. He must have noticed as he sat me down on the bench in front of the tree and looked at me with concern before whispering, "Are you alright?"**_

_**I shook my head, willing the build up of tears in my eyes to go away and replied, "Go ahead with what you were saying..." **_

_**He took a final critical look at me before continuing with another clearing of the throat. "Baby, you know I love you right?" he asked and I nodded. "Well Kagome, the truth is... I don't know what I'd do without you now that we've been together so long. But..." **_

"_**Are you breaking up with me?" **_

_**He stared at my blunt statement but at the moment I didn't care. I was practically begging him with my eyes not to do what I thought he was going to do but his confusion made me rethink what I was going to say. When he didn't reply I stood and turned away from him exclaiming, "I think it's time for you to leave." **_

_**I began walking away when he grabbed my hand and twisted me around to face him. "No!" He practically growled though I could tell he was restraining from crying as much as I was. **_

"_**No what? No you don't think it's time for you to leave?" **_

"_**No. No I'm not breaking up with you...but Kikyo is trying to make me."**_

_**That made me stop in my tracks and I stared up at him with wide eyes frozen in shock. "She what?" I murmured and he looked slightly relieved though no less distressed than before. **_

"_**Yesterday night, after the movie, she asked if I could take her home. I told her yeah of course I would, I mean I couldn't just leave her there. Anyway, I took her home and she asked me to stay with her for a little while because the movie had scared her or some other bull shit and her parents weren't home. It took a long time for her to convince me to come in but I was tired so I went in..." He stopped from his explaining to see if I was still paying attention. I was, with quite rapt interest. "I was there for a while when she put on a movie. We were watching the movie when she grabbed my hand and she...she..." He put his head in his hands and groaned. I placed a reassuring on his knee and lifted his head by his chin to make him look at me. **_

_**Our eyes locked and he whispered, "I kissed her." **_

_**I pulled my hand away in surprise. "You did what?" I asked him almost breathlessly. **_

"_**Kagome I'm sorry. I swear I never meant for it to happen at all but her...she looked like you, in the dark..."**_

_**I was shaking my head now, trying to stop the flow of impossible words spewing from my boyfriend's mouth. He was still saying something but I refused to listen, a strange buzzing beginning in the back of my head as I stumbled away from him and towards the house. I vaguely heard him call my name but was too sick to pay any attention to it. I felt him grab my arm but it was so numb I only recognized it by the fact that I could move no further. **_

"_**Let go!" I turned around and screamed at him, spitting as much hatred as I could into those two little words. **_

_**Inuyasha's eyes, though sad, glinted dangerously and he whispered, "I can't...there's more..." **_

"_**Well I don't want to hear it!" **_

"_**Kagome it's more than that..." **_

"_**No! Shut the hell up! I don't want to hear anymore!" **_

"_**That's where I was when I called last night..." **_

"_**STOP IT!" **_

"_**Kagome...Kikyo is trying to break us up." **_

"**NO**_**!" **_

_**The last word ripped from my throat so violently I was sure I had hurt it but I was too busy glaring at Inuyasha to notice my own pain. I was breathing hard and he looked as though he was on the verge of tears but I took no notice of them. It took me a moment before I calmed down enough to say anything and when I did I made sure every word dripped with the malice I felt. **_

"_**What the hell were you **_**thinking**_**? And how could you come up with this bull shit lie that she's trying to break us up? You're probably the one slobbering after **_**her**_**!" I practically screamed, trying hard to keep my anger in check though it was boiling over to the point of eruption. **_

_**Inuyasha loosened his tight grip on my wrist but didn't let go completely before murmuring, "I **_**wasn't**_** thinking Kagome and I'm sorry...but you have to believe that's what happened. Would I be telling you this if it was her I wanted instead of you?" **_

_**Suddenly all my anger drained from me to be replaced with bitter anguish. "How could you do this to me? To us? Inuyasha...I trusted you..." **_

_**Looking rather anguished himself Inuyasha whispered, "It's just...I didn't know what to do! First she threw herself on me crying about being alone and when she kissed me I just-!" **_

"_**Wait a minute. **_**She**_** kissed**_** you**_** first?" My sadness quickly diminished as Inuyasha looked up at me with confused amber orbs and replied slowly, "Yeah...but what does it matter? I still kissed her back..." **_

_**I shook my head, unable to stop a small smile from stretching my lips and murmured, "I can't believe this..." **_

_**He shook his head as well and asked, "Believe what? What is it?" I giggled and looked up at him and kissed him good and hard, a forgiveness kiss I had perfected over the years, and he responded almost gratefully. When I finally pulled away I had tears running down my face as I whispered, "Inuyasha you have to swear to me that you didn't mean to kiss her and that Kikyo did kiss you first." **_

"_**I swear Kagome," He told me almost immediately and I smiled in relief. **_

"_**Inuyasha I don't blame you. What you did was wrong but-!" He had opened his mouth to argue and I quickly silenced him with a look as I continued, "But you told me about it and I'm confident that you're telling me the truth. Inuyasha...I love you too much to stop trusting you now and you've never given me a reason before not to. But I'm not forgiving you easily. The next time something happens between you and Kikyo we're-we're through and I mean it. Understand?" **_

_**He nodded eagerly and I clasped his hand and exclaimed, "Well my mom's got lunch ready. You hungry?" **_

_**Looking down at me as though I had just uttered the stupidest sentence alive he grinned and exclaimed, "Look who you're talking to." **_

_**The next morning Inuyasha gave me a ride to school and I was more than prepared to confront Kikyo. Inuyasha and I, purposefully clasping hands more tightly than usual, entered the building and immediately spotted her encircled in a group of our friends who looked almost bored. Sango was the first to see me but didn't say anything as we drew near, merely smiling and winking at me. I smiled back before coming up behind Kikyo and exclaiming in quite the chipper voice, "Good morning."**_

_**She whipped around quickly and I noticed her eyes flashed for a mere moment as she glanced down to where Inuyasha and I were connected by the hand. However she regained her composure after only a moment, pasting that unnaturally sweet smile on her face and replying, "Good morning yourself Kagome, Inuyasha..." **_

_**She put a bit of emphasis behind Inuyasha's name that I definitely didn't like but I kept my false smile brightly in place and asked everyone, "So how was the movie?"**_

_**Kikyo, apparently taken aback by my ignoring her said nothing but Shippo piped up, "It was a total chick flick." **_

_**Rin turned to glare at him playfully and exclaimed, "It was not there were so many guy moments I didn't know what to do with myself! And they say women are moody..." **_

_**Raising an eyebrow I asked quizzically, "I thought you saw a horror movie?" **_

_**Rin rolled her eyes playfully and exclaimed, "Exactly!" **_

_**Everyone laughed before Sango entered with, "Yeah it was all good but we had more fun when we went to dinner afterwards." **_

_**She turned her gaze to Kikyo and continued, "Did you feel better when you got home Kikyo?" **_

_**I turned to her with a fake concerned face and asked, "Why what happened?" **_

_**Kikyo had gone slightly rigid for a moment and continued to smile warmly but as she opened her mouth to reply Miroku interrupted with, "Yes I assume that Inuyasha got you home safely?" **_

_**By the way he said it I could tell that Miroku was in on the interrogation as well and when I looked up at him he winked and glanced at all the others meaningfully. I nearly burst out laughing. So they were all in on it huh? I could tell it was going to get interesting quickly. I swung my gaze back to Kikyo who was trying to reform her lie. "I got home just fine. Actually Inuyasha stayed with me for a while. There wasn't anyone home and I was scared after the movie so he offered to stay with me..." She explained and I looked up at Inuyasha. He looked as though he was on the verge of biting her head off and I wasn't sure what was going to ensue if I didn't step in. **_

"_**Is that why you didn't get to come over after the movie? That was sweet of you baby." I asked and he shrugged as he exclaimed, "I try you know."**_

_**I giggled and grasped him around his neck giving him a peck on the cheek before turning back to Kikyo's jealous stare. Placing a concerned frown on her face she murmured, "Kagome you mind if we speak in private for a moment?" **_

_**I shrugged and replied in a chipper voice, "Sure." **_

_**Pulling me a few feet away she glanced over my shoulder before whispering, "I hate to tell you this Kagome but Inuyasha...he's cheating on you." **_

_**I tried to put on a disbelieving face as I replied, "No way..." **_

_**She nodded, hardly able to contain her glee as she exclaimed, "I didn't want to say anything that would ruin you two's relationship but...Friday night, after he took me home, we started watching movies and then he started telling me things. Horrible things like he was going to break up with you so that we could go out and I took the bait... I really thought we were dating..." **_

_**Now my look of disbelief wasn't faked at all and I raised an eyebrow at her, nearly laughing at her lie. But was it? I shook my head physically. Of course she was lying. **_

"_**Really? Well, why didn't you tell me sooner? This is serious Kikyo he practically lied to my face!" **_

_**Kikyo looked incredibly stricken and grasped my hand in fear as she hissed, "No! Please don't say anything Kagome I wasn't supposed to say anything-!" **_

_**Dragging her back to our group of friends I practically yelled, "Kikyo you have to say something. I'm going to settle this once and for all. **_**Inuyasha**_**!"**_

_**Kikyo was tugging hard on my hand now, her feeble protests making me want to laugh. Inuyasha turned and raised an eyebrow at the scene and by now half of the hall was listening as well. "Inuyasha what did you say to her?" I nearly screamed and now nearly everyone was staring at us. **_

_**Kikyo, blushing vibrantly, murmured something but I couldn't hear over Inuyasha as he exclaimed, "What do you mean what did I say to her? I didn't **_**say**_** anything!" **_

_**Glaring daggers at him I yelled, "She said you told her you two were dating and that you were going to break up with me Inuyasha!" **_

_**I could tell Inuyasha wasn't expecting this bit of new material that Kikyo had added to her script as his eyes widened significantly and he turned to glare at Kikyo exclaiming, "Who the fuck do you think you are?" Then, turning back to me he swore, "Kagome I swear to Kami I did not do anything with her she's lying!" **_

_**I blinked rapidly as though I were holding back tears and I turned to Kikyo who was blubbering, "Well I didn't mean it like that Kagome...there's a difference between-!" **_

"_**Did he ask you to break up with her or not Kikyo?" Sango asked, coming up beside me and glaring daggers at Kikyo's injured expression. **_

_**Everyone in the hall was now looking at us like they were expecting something to happen. Miroku, in fact, had opened a bag of chips produced from his backpack and was chomping on them delightedly, passing it around to nearby gazers. Shippo was whispering in hushed tones, "Alright, we're taking bets over here! Kagome or Kikyo it's all up to you!"**_

_**All of us waited for Kikyo to tell her side of the story but instead she broke down into the fakest tears I have yet to see from anyone else and bawled, "I'm sorry Kagome! I should never have said anything. Inuyasha...he never said anything to me..." **_

_**Then she turned to Inuyasha and whispered, "Forgive me Inuyasha..." **_

_**Glaring at her as icily Sango Inuyasha grasped my hand and hissed, "Never." **_

_**At this Kikyo turned to look at all the staring people around us and turned her tear filled eyes to me where I merely jeered at her, my smile full of sarcastic irony as I told her, loud enough for everyone to hear, "You were like a sister to me Kikyo, I treated you as though you were my own flesh and blood. And this is how you repay me? By trying to break Inuyasha and I up and trying to steal him away from me? That's low even for you." **_

_**She opened her mouth to protest but I put a hand up to silence her and hissed, "Leave me alone Kikyo. Don't ever speak to me again. You'll leave me and all of my friends alone unless they wish to speak to you which I seriously doubt now that you've screwed yourself over so badly. And lastly, stay **_**away**_** from Inuyasha. Because the next time you accuse him of trying to break up with me, I'll break you." **_

_**Then, grinning shamelessly I grasped Inuyasha's hand in my own and heard him whisper, "Come on baby. Let's go."**_

I grinned. Oh yeah, I'd forgotten how it had ended. _Okay, _I thought happily, _so maybe fate wasn't such a bitch... _

**Inuyasha**

I click off the TV to stop the incessant chatter of whatever's on and sigh, rubbing the back of my tense neck. At the moment I'm entirely too stressed out about this me/ Kagome/Naraku situation and I know it's not the best time for us to be going through an uncomfortable period with Mom's party tonight.

I feel like there's this weight on my chest now that won't be gone until Naraku's dealt with but how can I get to him? How the hell am I going to tell Kagome my plans? She'll never approve of me going after him but I've got to. I glance at the bathroom door where the water of the shower is still going so I decide to make a quick phone call to my mother. There's a lot I would like explained to me such as the fact that my mother has yet to explain to me how she knows so much about Kagome, where she got this information and what information she can give on what I should do.

Grabbing my cell phone off the nightstand I went to press the first button when it rang. Too stunned for a moment to actually pick it up I stared down at the instant caller ID and nearly dropped the phone in surprise. What the hell was he doing calling me at home? I rolled my eyes at my own thought. Of course, mom would have told him about everything since he probably asked why I wasn't at work. It rang once more before I sighed and finally clicked the talk button.

"What do you want?"

"Can't a loving demon call to check on his best friend every once in a while?"

"A loving one sure but what the hell are _you _calling for?"

I could hear a chuckle from the other end of the line and Shippo finally settled into his playful demeanor, the one I'd grown with and had gotten used to since I was a freshman in high school.

"Your mother called me."

"Big surprise..."

"She seems to think there's a problem with Kagome that needs to be addressed...is there?"

I snort and roll my eyes as I exclaim, "If there was I sure wouldn't tell you about it."

The other end of the goes silent and I can almost feel his smart ass comment stretching through the phone though he hasn't said a word yet. I grin in satisfaction, knowing that I've successfully shut him up once again, a rare occurrence that has me feeling like a kid in a candy store. Finally he says, plainly choking back laughter, "Well she certainly didn't spare any details about how Kagome told her how she was feeling about being away from home all these years."

At this I was slightly surprised but fear gripped me more than curiosity. "Yeah, what else did she tell you?"

"Nothing, that's just it."

I felt relief creep like a bug and settle in my chest as I realized he was telling the truth.

"So...what's going on with you and her anyway?"

It takes me a moment to realize that I'm still talking to Shippo and I can feel myself blush and I'm glad my friend can't tell. "Nothing's going on. What the hell'd make you say that?" I asked and I heard him sigh, a sign that he was going to pry it out of me.

"Inuyasha man come on, she's my friend too you know."

I rub my temples and pray for patience as I apologize. "I know Shippo it's just that...it's so complicated..."

"Well I'm here to listen when you're ready to talk buddy. You know that?"

I sighed once more but gratefully this time and smiled before replying, "Yeah I do know. And I swear I'll tell you everything...when _Kagome's_ ready. But for now, you just gotta let it be."

I could practically hear Shippo's appreciative nod of his little red head on the other end but just then the bathroom door lock clicked and Kagome stepped out, damp black hair wetting her tight black t-shirt and jeans. "Well speak of the devil...guess who's finally out of the shower Shippo?"

I nearly drop the phone as both Shippo and Kagome let out a scream of joy in unison. Shippo yelling, "Kagome's there now are you serious?" While Kagome shrieks, "Is that Ship-dip? I haven't talked to him in forever!"

Kagome crosses the room to me in practically two jubilant strides and tries to yank the phone out of my hand so that I'm forced to hold it high above my head lest it shatters in her eager hands. "Whoa whoa whoa cool your ass there Kagome! Geez you weren't nearly this eager when I _rescued_ _you_..." I complain and Kagome finally stops trying to climb up my arm and gives me the most pitiful pout I've seen in my whole life.

"Come on Inuyasha let me talk to him..._please_?" She whines and those beautiful blue eyes of hers glint strikingly at the sun beams coming through the window. Who the hell could say no to that picture? I sigh, subjected, and press the button for speaker phone where Shippo is raving.

"Inuyasha come on quit being such a bastard and let me talk to her you need to quit being so selfish and-!"

"Shippo?"

Instantly he shuts up and exclaims disbelievingly, "Kagome? Is that really you?"

Kagome giggles and replies happily, "No this is Kagome's evil twin emogaK. Of course it's me!"

Still sounding slightly unsure about it he asks, "If you're really my Kagome than you'll know the answer to this...what's your nickname for me that I absolutely hate?"

Rolling her eyes she replies, "Ship-dip. And I didn't know you hated it."

"Okay well anyone that went to school with us could know that. Okay...who was the boyfriend Inuyasha was completely jealous of before he asked you out?"

Her eyes swing around to me but I shrug and she smiles and tells him, "Koga Wolf."

"When's your birthday?"

"September 1st."

"And you and Inuyasha's anniversary is...?"

At this she goes rigid and turns around the full 180 degrees to face me before she whispers, "October-,"

"26th." I finish for her and she gives me a watery smile that I take to mean she's glad I still remember.

Shippo's chipper voice causes our eyes to break contact as he exclaims loudly, "Well then I guess you are my Kagome! Welcome back home girlie!"

Kagome sighs and smiles gently replying, "It feels good to be home Ship-I mean Shippo."

Chuckling happily Shippo replies, "I was just testing you. I've always loved Ship-Dip. So original...and you were the only one allowed to call me that."

Kagome smiles in reminiscence and I shake my head at Shippo's normal annoying sense of humor. "So Kagome how was life in the states? It must've been good for you to be gone so long. We were starting to get worried."

Kagome goes stiff next to me and glances over to see how I'm reacting. My jaw clenches without warning and I growl low in my throat but she puts a hand over my mouth and replies happily, "Oh the states. I had a great time there of course, learned a lot, got to see a lot of places..."

Shippo sounds slightly dubious now as he asks, "So...what took you so long coming back? Didn't you miss us?"

Her eyes go shiny with tears as she exclaims passionately, "Of course I missed you guys! I just...I needed to finish school and then some things came up that I really couldn't escape from, literally...But Shippo if I could have I would have hopped the first plane back here to see all of you."

"You promise?"

"Swear it."

"Alright...hey have you talked to Sango and Miroku yet? I know Sango's been dying to talk to you."

"Yeah I have! I went down to the beach with them just the other day..."

"No fair and I wasn't invited?"

"Oh you know it wasn't the same without my Ship-Dip there!"

I roll my eyes and tap Kagome on the shoulder. When she looks up at me I point to the clock on the nightstand and she gasps. "Hey Shippo you're going to be at the party tonight right?" she asks and Shippo cracks up laughing on the other side of the line. Even I let out a snort at the question.

She glares at me but turns back to the phone as he replies, "Me? At the party? You really have been gone a long time Kagome. When has there ever been a party I didn't attend whether I was invited or not?"

Kagome giggles and rolls her eyes as she replies, "Yeah I guess I did forget. Well I have to go. Inuyasha's taking me down to the mall so I can get some jewelry for the party tonight."

Shippo's laughter cuts off nearly as quickly as it started and he exclaims in absolute disbelief, "You're getting _jewelry_ at the _mall_?"

Kagome looks slightly taken aback and stutters, "What's wrong with the mall?"

"Where the hell's Inuyasha?"

She looks up confusedly at me and I growl, "I'm right here."

"ALL THAT FREAKIN MONEY YOU HAVE AND YOU'RE TAKING HER TO THE _MALL_ TO GET SOME DAMN _JEWELRY_? WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

Whatever it was I was expecting it wasn't that explosion. "_She's_ the one that wanted to go to the mall or I would gladly take her to the nicest place in town!" I yell defensively and he takes a deep calming breath before saying anything else.

"Kagome do you have to go to the _mall _to get this jewelry?" He asks her calmly though he says the word 'mall' like it's a curse word and Kagome, holding back giggles, replies, "Well it doesn't really matter where we go..."

"You see Inuyasha. She wants _real diamonds _not that cubic zirconium crap they have at JC Penney's. Why don't you take her somewhere nice like, oh, Charms?"

It takes all the self control I possess to not jump in my car, drive the twenty minutes it'll take to get to Shippo's and throttle him. "Oooh Charms. Sounds like a nice place...what is it?" Kagome asks innocently and I grit my teeth.

"It's a jewelry store...the most expensive one in Japan as a matter of fact..." I tell her but Shippo exclaims, "It's also got the nicest stuff. Real diamonds and silver with your name engraved and everything."

Kagome looks up at me with hopeful eyes but seeing the look on my face she frowns and tells him, "Well it does sound nice. But I'd rather not go somewhere that Inuyasha can't afford..."

Shippo laughs out loud at this and I go absolutely still. "Who said I couldn't afford it?" I yell and Kagome looks up at me in surprise.

"But you said-."

"I said it was expensive not that I couldn't afford it!"

"Well it doesn't matter. Cubic Zirconium looks almost like real diamonds anyway so-!"

"Like hell I'm gonna let you walk around with cubic zirconium on!"

"Well you're the one that wants to be cheap about it!"

"You know what Kagome..."

"No what?"

"You-you! Damn it! We're going to the stupid jewelry store and I'm gonna spend as much money as I want!"

"Well fine then."

"Fine! Let's go we've only got a few hours before mom's limo gets here for you..."

Completely and thoroughly irritated I stomp out of the room and head for the stairs. Behind me I distinctly hear Kagome's giggle and Shippo exclaim, "Wow Kagome, guess you haven't been gone long enough not to know how to get your way with Inuyasha."

Kagome's laughter increases as she replies, "I'll never forget how to do that. See you tonight Ship-Dip."

**Kagome**

"So Inuyasha...how far away is this Charms place?"

Even though I know I shouldn't say anything with the mood that Inuyasha's in at the moment I still can't help but push his buttons a little. I grin when he doesn't respond and continue, "I'm getting bored. How about we play I-Spy?" He grunts and turns his head to glare slightly at me but I shake it off and look around thoughtfully.

"I spy with my little eye something..."

"Let me guess, something blue?"

I turn to stare at Inuyasha not only because he's finally speaking but because of the way he said it. He really sounded genuinely annoyed though I knew that I was the cause of it. I don't say anything and he looks over at me and sighs explaining, "I'm sorry Kagome I shouldn't have said that. I'm just a little stressed out is all with mom's party tonight and everything..."

I nod understandingly. I can't say I know exactly how he feels but I'll be glad when this whole thing is over. I look up at my sudden unexpected thought.

I had never thought about it before, but what was I going to _do_ after Izayoi's party? After I saw everyone again? What was going to happen with me and Inuyasha? Where was I going to go? Of course I couldn't go back to school in the states but I could maybe finish up here online or something, get a temp job and get an apartment somewhere...But somehow that thought just didn't fit.

"Inuyasha I've been thinking...about us, about what's going to happen after this family reunion. What am I going to do about _school_, about a _job,_ where I'm going to _live_?" I ask and I see him go slightly motionless but it only lasts a moment before he replies, "I've been thinking about it too."

I'm surprised and it must show on my face for he grins a bit and asks, "You didn't think I was just going to throw you out on the street did you?" I shake my head and smile weakly. He continues before I can say anything, "You can finish up school online or I can just get your professors to email you the notes and work. You don't need to worry about a job until after you've gotten a degree and as for where you're gonna live..." He turns and looks me straight in the eye.

"You can always stay with me a while longer."

I blush slightly but my grin widens into something quite bright and I let out a little giggle of happiness. Inuyasha smiles as well and gets off at the next exit before explaining, "We're about five minutes away. Charms is on the next street."

I smile even wider and exclaim, "Okay, so what do you think I should get: a regular diamond or something colorful to go with my dress?"

"Holy crap..."

"I tried to tell you."

"I know but...holy crap..."

Sure enough, not even 5 minutes later Inuyasha and I enter the most expensive looking place I've ever seen in my life. Charms, it turns out, is a small, privately owned business that's so prestigious you need to have an ID to get in and some kind of special membership card that they check with a scanner before you enter. But oh no, the fun doesn't stop there.

Once you enter through the heavily guarded front door you have to sign in with a rather nice lady at a desk and she checks your verification. She asked Inuyasha for his name and when he explained to her that his last name was Takahashi we didn't get asked anymore questions and security led us into the most elegant room I've ever been in my life.

The walls are literally _lined_ with jewelry, diamond necklaces, rings and bracelets glint from behind glass panes on the walls while rubies, emeralds, gold and silver shine from behind plastic on tables in the middle of the room. It seems as though everything in the room is luxurious and I can't help but feel as though even the air I'm breathing is racking up a bill at the front cash register where a wizened and short little demon sits looking at gems.

He looks up with a smile when we enter and when he sees Inuyasha lets out a child like squeal of, "Takahashi-sama! I haven't seen you in a great while though your mother was here just a couple of weeks ago."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and replied, "What a surprise..."

The old man came from behind his desk still beaming and finally noticed me standing there as he exclaimed, "Ah Inuyasha I see you've gotten a little lady friend...Let me introduce myself, I am Myoga, owner of all you see before you."

I smiled back and shook one of his six hands and told him, "Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you Mr. Myoga."

His grin widens and he turns to Inuyasha before clucking, "Now why couldn't you bring this one around more often Inuyasha? She's as sweet as your mother and nearly as lovely..."

I blushed at the seemingly back handed compliment and opened my mouth to say something when Inuyasha grasped my hand protectively and interrupted, "We're not here for your flattery Myoga. Kagome wants a necklace to go with her dress and-!"

"A necklace, really? No doubt for the get together your mother is throwing for tonight...What kind of necklace are you looking for Kagome?"

He addresses me once more and I grin as I reply, "The cheapest diamond you have please."

Inuyasha looked absolutely aghast and threw his hand over my mouth before exclaiming, "We'll take the most expensive necklace you got Myoga. Hell, throw in a bracelet and the earrings too!"

He released my mouth and glared at my satisfying smile as Myoga grabbed my hand excitedly, chattering at a mile minute while dragging me to the nearest and shiniest glass case on the wall.

**Inuyasha**

I pointed to the necklace closest to me and Kagome shook my head protesting, "There's no way that one's going to go with the dress!"

I sighed and yelled, "Kagome you're dress is _white_. How the hell is a diamond not going to match your _white_ dress?"

She shook her head and sighed as she explained, "Look at the way its cut Inuyasha. The top of the dress is straight. They'll clash."

I groaned and murmured, "I give up..."

I walked away to look at another table laden with really colorful jewels. Rubies and emeralds glared up at me expectantly and I nearly shunned away from the table all together but something caught my eye that wasn't completely and atrociously bright. Looking up at the glass more closely I gasped at the necklace before me.

It wasn't fancy, no studded diamonds around its edge and I had a feeling that Kagome wouldn't think it was cut wrong. A small purple orb hung brilliantly from an ivory chain. It shone more brilliantly than any ruby could and I found I couldn't take my eyes off of it let alone leave it where it was.

"Hey Myoga. Come here a second I want to see this one."

I called for Myoga and he excused himself from Kagome to bustle over to the table where I stood.

"Which one did you wish to see Inuyasha?" He asked and I pointed.

He smiled and nodded in agreement as he whispered, "Ah yes, the Shikon Jewel. Fabled to have had powers in the Feudal time period, awarding power to demons both good and bad but creating destruction in its wake. A rare find indeed..."

I grinned and exclaimed, "How much?"

Myoga shuffled uncomfortably before coming around the table and whispering it in my ear. If not for gravity I would have jumped out of my underwear.

"_How_ much?" I hissed and Myoga tried to calm me by explaining quickly, "Oh but Inuyasha it's a worthy find. I doubt you'll ever see anything as lovely as it ever again anywhere else. Besides..." He motioned to Kagome still standing patiently at the counter, "Isn't she worth it?"

I looked up at Kagome's smiling face as she pondered over a diamond for a moment and then set it back down mumbling something about, "...never go for this price..." I couldn't keep the grin off my face then and I sighed, cursing my good heart.

"Wrap it up for me will you Myoga. I want it to be a surprise."

**Kagome**

"Two hours and not a single necklace to be found. I can't believe we drove all this way just to waste our time..."

I have to admit as we're on our way back to the mansion that I'm pretty bummed about my shopping experience at the most expensive jewelry store in Japan. Even though I know that Izayoi will probably have the whole kit and caboodle for me before the party starts it was something about Inuyasha buying it for me that was going to make it special. I sighed once more as he pulled into the driveway and glanced at the clock.

"It's already almost time for me to go," I exclaimed and Inuyasha glanced at the clock as well.

'1:04' blared in red lights from the dashboard clock and I climbed out just to keep myself from thinking about what just a few hours would bring. Inuyasha followed and set into step beside me until we got to the front door. He unlocked it and immediately headed for the kitchen where he asked, "You want something for lunch before you go?"

I giggled and plopped down on the couch in the living room replying disbelievingly, "We just ate 4 hours ago!"

He chuckled and yelled back, "4 hours is a long time."

I laughed even harder and relaxed back into the pillows on the couch tilting my head to stare up at the ceiling. A moment later Inuyasha plops down next to me chomping on an apple and smacking as though it's the best food in the world. I turn to glare at him playfully and exclaim, "Chomp on it a little louder Inuyasha I don't think New York can hear you yet."

Completely obliging he takes a hacking bite and leaves his mouth wide open making me cringe. Finally he stops and I sigh heavily. Through another bite he asks concernedly, "What are you thinking about?"

I grin and whisper, "This morning, in the shower, I was thinking about our junior year in high school and about that incident with Kikyo..."

I feel him visibly stiffen beside me and his chewing comes to almost a complete halt. He swallows and tosses the apple to the side before going completely still, watching me for signs of anger.

"You know Inuyasha..." I turn and look at him carefully, studying what his reaction's going to be, "I thought back then that might have been it...I thought you were finally leaving me. When I thought that I just...I completely fell apart. I wasn't sure if I'd really be able to have a life without you."

His expression changes to one of sadness as he whispers, "Yeah..."

I clasp my hands in my lap and stare at them thinking of how to phrase the next question. Finally, after a moment I murmur, "Were you really going to break up with me Inuyasha?"

He continues to stare straight forward and for a moment I don't think he's going to answer me. Then he whispers, "I don't think I really was..."

I shake my head and murmur, "But you told me that I was going to break up with you when I found out..."

He chuckles slightly in reminiscence and exclaims, "I didn't really mean any of that bull. If you had left me..." He breaks off and shakes his head as though the mere thought of us being apart is hurting him.

I nod. I completely understand. But there's still something I_ don't_ understand...

"After she hurt us, after she tried to tear us apart, why did you still date Kikyo after I left?"

I can tell Inuyasha's not expecting this and takes his time answering. Finally he whispers, "Kagome, look at me."

Obligingly I reluctantly bring my cerulean blues to meet his golden spheres and he continues, "Kagome I swear to you that if I hadn't been so hurt from you leaving I would never have even thought about her. She just...she looked so much like you and, sometimes, I could almost picture you in her and that made it less painful dealing with you being gone. Kagome I missed you so much I thought I was gonna die..."

Without even thinking I throw myself on him and hug him tightly. He hugs me back fiercely, squeezing me as though I'll disappear if he let's go too loosely. My voice is muffled as I murmur into his neck, "I missed you too Inuyasha...so much...but I'm here now..."

He nods into my hair and murmurs quietly, "And that's all that matters..."

For how long we stay that way, wrapped in each other's warm and comforting embrace I don't know but I do know that we don't even think about letting go until the doorbell rings cutting through our private moment of sadness and repairing of our hearts. The sound seems to jar Inuyasha to his senses because he gives one final squeeze and then releases me.

He brushes a strand of hair out of my face before exclaiming playfully, "Your royal carriage awaits Princess Kagome."

I smile and break away from him reluctantly and ask teasingly, "Well how do I look?"

I strike a pose and he chuckles. "You look good enough to eat..." He whispers as we head for the door and something about the way he says it sends chills right up my spine and through my toes.

I open the door to see the same limo driver as yesterday standing there before he announces, "Hello Master Inuyasha, Ms. Kagome. Are you ready to depart?"

I nod and tell him kindly, "Yes I'll be ready in a moment..." I turn back to Inuyasha as the driver scurries to the door I'll be going through into the limo and tell him, "Just think, the next time you see me I'll be gorgeous."

He raises an eyebrow and replies, "Well they can't do much more in that department."

I blush and smack him playfully on the arm before he grasps my hand and walks me out to the "royal carriage". The driver opens the door politely and I climb in, making sure to thank him. Inuyasha pokes his head in and kisses me on the forehead before muttering, "Promise me you'll be careful?"

I smile, touched by his concern and whisper, "Me, careful? When do I do any less baby?"

He looks a little taken aback but smiles happily before pulling something out of his back pocket and saying, "Give me your hand."

I obediently place my hand out and he places a pink Motorola Razor in my outstretched palm. I gasp at the cell phone and look back up at him in amazement. "Inuyasha why-?"

"This way you can call and tell me anything that's going on. Hell you can just call and talk if you want..."

I smile at him and exclaim, "Thanks a lot Inuyasha, really."

He blushes and hugs me once more whispering in my ear, "No, thank you."

He pulls away and before I can say anything he closes the door. The thud of the door closing and seeing Inuyasha waving at me through the darkly tinted window feels so final I feel tears welling up in my eyes. Even as we begin pulling away I continue to wave to Inuyasha and I draw comfort from the fact that I know he's waving even after I'm out of sight.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty guys how was part 1 of the party? I know there wasn't really a whole lot of partying going on but I wanted to get that extra long flashback out of the way before I continued doing anything. By the way I know you guys are probably like, "Why would she forgive Inuyasha so easily after he all but cheated on her with her best friend?" Ok, maybe not those exact words, but you know what I mean. The answer, if she could forgive him for saying she still loved Naraku she could forgive him for anything. I for one have a boyfriend I would forgive in an instant (Maybe not for cheating on me with my best friend but...) and let's just say she loves him A LOT. Next chapter though I promise you will be a complete doozy. **

**Till next chapter: Stay Beautiful! **


	10. History

**Disclaimer: Don't own...**

**A/N: Hey again guys! Okay so it's true this isn't a new chapter technically, but it might as well be! A huge hand and bouquet of roses to my new beta Wilmage89! She did an awesome job editing and boy did she put that old chappie through the ropes :) All my gratefullness Wildmage!

* * *

**

**Kagome**

We arrived at Sango's house just a few minutes after leaving Inuyasha behind. She came bounding out to the limo, a jubilant expression on her face, Miroku following close behind.

Before Miroku could say or do anything Sango flung open the door and hugged me tightly squealing, "Aren't you excited?"

I laugh, hugging her back, "Apparently nowhere near as excited as you!" She gives me a final squeeze before turning back to Miroku who's shaking his head at his fiancée.

"Hey Miroku," I exclaim, and peering around Sango he nods and replies, "Hey yourself Kagome, sorry about Sango, she just had her morning coffee..."

I shake my head and ask, "What time are you and Inuyasha leaving?"

Shrugging he replied, "I went and picked up the tuxedos but when I called him he didn't pick up. Probably sometime soon though."

I frowned. "When did you call?"

"Not too long ago, maybe a few minutes. I'll go get him in a little bit , don't worry."

Still not quite soothed by this I nodded and turned my attention back to Sango, who had been waiting patiently to be addressed. She smiled at Miroku and sternly exclaimed, "I'll see you later tonight then. No getting into trouble while I'm away."

Miroku merely grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and smiling down at her flirtatiously.

"Never..." He told her with a smile, and she kissed him with a dubious look on her face. I looked away, but it must have been quick because a minute later Sango slid into the backseat with me, calling through the open window, "I mean it Miroku no nonsense while I'm gone!" Miroku chuckled and waved as the limo began to move but Sango stuck her head out the window and yelled, "I swear I'll castrate you!"

Once the car was around the corner and Sango was satisfied that he couldn't hear her anymore, no matter how loudly she screamed, she settled back into the leather seat and turned to me with a grin.

"What's going on 'Gome?" She asked and I shook my head, smiling as I replied, "Nothing's going on...I'm just, I don't know, anxious about tonight I guess?"

Sango cocked an eyebrow at me her smile growing even wider and exclaimed, "I don't believe it!"

I turned to her with a confused look. "Believe what?"

"You're nervous!"

"That's crazy I'm not nervous."

"Uh huh..."

"Really I'm not! I'm just...I don't know what I'm going to do when I see all these people that I haven't seen in years..."

Sango patted my arm comfortingly and told me soothingly, "I know its hard Kagome, it must be with everything you've been through, but tonight is your night. You can't let anything, not Naraku or Kikyo or anyone else ruin it."

I smiled at her gratefully. "Thanks Sango but I'm still worried about...Inuyasha."

Her confused look returned as she asked, "Inuyasha? Why what happened?"

I shook my head and replied, "No nothing happened it's just...oh Sango I don't know what to do!"

And without thinking, without worrying about the fact that Sango had a panicked look on her face I broke down, telling her everything from the night before to how I smelled like Naraku to how I was feeling about leaving him.

"It's not fair! It's not fair!" I screamed as Sango stroked my hair, pushing it out of my face and just held me while I let everything pour out of me.

When I had finally run dry she whispered, "I know it's not fair Kagome I know it's not...but you've done so much to help those girls and Inuyasha's only looking out for what's best for you..."

"I know but it's just so hard...I love him and we can't even be together like we used to be!"

She shushed me soothingly and continued, "Kagome I'm glad that you're back and you know that everyone else is too...please, just forget all of this for tonight and let's focus on what's ahead. Kagome..."

She tilted my chin so that I was looking into her big brown eyes and whispered, "Look at your future with Inuyasha, not your past with Naraku."

**Inuyasha**

As soon as Kagome was gone I made a mad dash for the phone, planning on calling every cop in Tokyo to follow her everywhere she went before calling her to make sure everything was okay. It was only after I finished dialing the first three numbers that I realized how stupid I was being and promptly placed the phone back on the hook, though reluctantly. I heaved a huge sigh and returned to the living room, grabbing one of the pillows Kagome had lain on and breathed in her scent deeply. Finally pushing the pillow away from me in anguish I realized that it was getting bad. It was obvious that I couldn't live without her but now it was just ridiculous. I leaned my head back on a different pillow and closed my eyes, willing myself to rest before tonight's major events. I heard my cell vibrating on a table nearby but didn't bother to pick it up.

I'd get it when I could or they'd call back...

**Kagome**

"Woah...this is where she lives...?"

"I guess so. It's a little more lavish than their last house though..."

Sango and I arrived at Izayoi's house - what the hell am I talking about 'house'? We pull up to Izayoi's lavish ranch style mansion at exactly 3:25 and Sango and I stared up at the place where we'd soon be decorated and strutted around like models for Izayoi's party. It was beautiful and I couldn't help but grin at how much Izayoi's persuasive power could get her when it came to her two sons.

The front iron gate, decorated with a huge, italicized 'I', swung open to admit the limo and we pulled right up to the chestnut front doors. The driver came running and opened our door elegantly while stating, "Welcome to Madam Takahashi's manor."

Manor was definitely a good word for it

After Sango and I climbed out of the backseat we continued to gaze up at the 3 story wonder built of wood with the exception of the brick surrounding the 3 foot tall windows.

"Girls you're right on time!" I nearly jumped out of my skin as whom else but Izayoi came dancing through the oak front doors, a butler and two serving girls on her tail asking her questions that she promptly ignores.

"Izayoi, good to see you again."

"Yeah, I've been looking forward to this for a week!"

She embraced first Sango then me before pulling away and beaming at us. "Well girls are you ready for your makeovers?" I exchanged an unsure glance with Sango.

"Well..."

"Splendid! Let's get you two inside, the hair stylists are dying to get started. I swear I've never seen more eager women in my life..."

Not even realizing that we're barely listening, Izayoi went off into one of her rants while leading Sango and I inside. If we thought it was pretty on the outside it was nothing compared to what was inside. An incredibly spacious room full of paintings and portraits with two hallways leading off in opposite directions greated us as soon as we walked in. She led us into the humongous living room that seemed more like a ballroom and was being redecorated for the party. To the left was the giant grand staircase with a marble railing that I'd be making my way down in a mere few hours time. Izayoi noticed me staring at it and stopped her rant for a moment.

"Kagome dear you're going to be beautiful tonight," She explained and smiled at me.

I grinned back gratefully and asked, "So where are we going to be primped and made over?"

Izayoi grinned a little wickedly and replied, "Right back this way..."

**Inuyasha**

I awoke to the sound of my cell phone vibrating against the wood coffee table and groaned, lifting a suddenly heavy wrist I took a long look at my watch and cursed under my breath. Meanwhile my phone seemed to have a perpetual desire to drive me insane as it was vibrating harder than if I were to shake the table myself.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" I yelled and grasped the phone off the table where it continued its incessant buzzing in my hand.

Flipping it open without even glancing at the caller ID I groggily answered, "What?"

"Inuyasha where the hell have you been!? I've been trying to call you for the past hour!"

Barely registering anything besides my pounding head I vaguely recognized Miroku's voice through my haze of confusion.

"Miroku?"

There was a loud rush of static from the other end that I realized must have been a sigh and then, "Inuyasha come outside."

Scratching one of the fuzzy swiveling white ears on the top of my head, I got to my feet, grumbling, as I stumbled to the front door. Throwing it open I nearly passed out again at the sight of Miroku and, to the left of him, Shippo, looking just as cocky as ever though the look on his face seemed deadly.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" I yelled but without even thinking to give me an explanation they both started screaming at me at the same time.

"Inuyasha what the hell's wrong with you why didn't you answer the phone-?!"

"Inuyasha where's Kagome is she in there I want to see her now-!"

"...Could have been an emergency but no, let's take that risk huh Inuyasha-?!"

"We've been standing out here for the past twenty minutes the least you could do is explain-!"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!"

I'm pleased to see that my outburst shut them up quite effectively though I'm breathing hard and they still looked like they have the strength to drag me off.

Taking in a calming breath and running a hand through my now thoroughly matted hair I tried to explain calmly, "Nothing's wrong with me. I fell asleep thus I couldn't answer the phone. Kagome already left with Sango to get ready at my mother's house. I always loved taking risks Miroku you know that. And I'm sorry that you were standing out here for twenty minutes, but I'm up now and you have my full attention so... how about telling me what the hell you two are doing here?"

Seeming not quite satisfied and slightly disgruntled Miroku's the first to explain impatiently, "Did you happen to catch what time it is Inuyasha?"

I glanced back at my watch and grimaced replying, "5:03..."

"Yes. And what time were we supposed to pick up the tuxes?"

"The tuxes...? Oh shit..."

"Yeah 'Oh shit' is right. Lucky you I picked up both of them but, Inuyasha your mom's gonna kill us. We're supposed to be there in less than thirty minutes with an hour and a half drive and if we're late Inuyasha..."

"I know I know! Just...you have the tuxes with you?"

"Yeah but-!"

"Come on I'm driving!"

**Kagome**

"You really think all this is necessary Izayoi?"

"Oh nonsense dear your going to look beautiful!"

Back at Izayoi's mansion Sango and I are pulled and tugged and thrown every which way. First Izayoi introduced us to our washers, Kaguya and Kanna. Both were insanely beautiful, Kaguya's hair a thick blanket of black curls with a nice though sinister looking smile and Kanna with her perfectly straight, platinum silver hair that match her molten iron eyes.

Kaguya immediately introduced herself, coming right up to shake first mine and then Sango's hands, exclaiming, "Oh you must be the girls we've been waiting for! Izayoi you weren't lying when you said they were beautiful!"

I blushed before she whisked me away to a nearby sink, threw a towel around my shoulders and pushed my head back under the gentle stream of water. I glanced to my left and noticed Sango was under a similar fate only she was spluttering and looking more flabbergasted. I laughed at the expression on her face but got a mouthful of water instead.

After my head felt as though it had been scrubbed bald Kaguya finally seemed to find it acceptable and guided me down the hall to another room where Izayoi sat waiting with two more women though these two looked much friendlier than Kaguya and Kanna. The first was blond, graceful, and looked very much like an aspiring model at the peak of her career while the other was her exact mirror image. They both smiled at us when we entered the room and gave a little bow.

The first girl I'd seen came sauntering up and introduced herself kindly, "I'm Ayumi. You must be Kagome?"

I nodded and smiled back telling her, "Yeah, it's nice to meet you Ayumi."

She nodded and exclaimed, "Likewise, Izayoi has told us so much about you. And you must be Sango."

She turned to Sango and shook her hand as well exclaiming, "Izayoi's talked much about you too. I can see what she meant about your strength!"

Sango blushed and the second girl took this time to come up and introduce herself. She bowed a little in front of us as well and explained quietly, "I'm Hitomi, Ayumi's twin sister. I'm delighted to meet you two."

I beamed at her. "I'm pleased to meet you two as well. Hopefully you won't be scrubbing my head again because Kaguya and Kanna did that just fine..." I practically begged but Ayumi and Hitomi merely laughed and Hitomi explained, "No, our job is just to make you feel and look radiant though I see you don't need much help in that department."

She nudged me playfully and this time I really did blush, and heartily. She noticed and led me to a chair in front of a large vanity mirror while Ayumi instructed Sango to do the same.

"So Kagome, how do you want your hair for this affair?" Hitomi asked, pulling out a brush and stroking my long wet hair.

I shook my head and replied, "No idea."

Hitomi bit her bottom lip in concentration and looked to be deep in thought before asking, "Could I possibly see the dress before we get started?"

I smiled and exclaimed, "Hey yeah I'm sure Izayoi will know exactly what to do! Izayoi!"

After a moment we could hear a loud scrambling of people before Izayoi came tramping into the room looking slightly hassled but smiling as she asked, "What's going on in here?"

She glanced at Ayumi and Hitomi before placing her narrowed eyes back on me. I smiled gently and asked, "Izayoi could we see the dresses again please? Sango and I have no idea how we want our hair to look and they were going to help us."

She straightened up and lost her suspicious look, instead replacing it with a kind smile before exclaiming, "Well of course! I'll bring them up in just a few minutes!"

She left quickly looking distracted and Sango and I sat down with Ayumi and Hitomi and began to talk. "So...did you two want to look good for any special somebody tonight...?" Ayumi suggested and I blushed bright red while Sango looked a little taken aback by the question. Hitomi was the first to break the silence as she giggled, a high pitched silly laugh that had me wanting to laugh as well.

Ayumi began laughing as well and the two teased, "Look at their faces, there must be someone!"

Sango recovers quickly and smiled before replying, "Actually I have a fiancée..."

This shut the girls up quickly as Sango held out her left hand to flaunt the rather gorgeous rock on her ring finger. Ayumi and Hitomi ooh and ahhed over it while Sango told them of how she first met Miroku in high school and the girls asked whether he's handsome, would she point him out to them, what he does for a living. Sango answered all their questions eagerly, happy, it seems, to finally share it with someone who didn't already know all about them. I smiled and chipped in on details about him that she was modest about but other than that I was quiet, too busy immersed in my thoughts about Inuyasha.

The cell phone he handed me before we left was nudging me in the leg through my jeans pocket and I gently lay a hand on it, acknowledging its presence. I glanced at Sango and the girls who were still deep in conversation and risked pulling it out into the open. The shiny pink was so vibrant I was surprised it didn't attract their attention but I flip it open silently and nearly laughed out loud.

There, unmistakably, was a flirtatious picture of Inuyasha, holding up his favorite drink (Sake) in one hand and his favorite food (Ramen) in the other. I allowed myself a silent giggle and, after a quick glance at Sango and the girls, flipped through the contacts list to call him.

**Inuyasha**

"Uh Inuyasha...I know we're in a rush and all but...CAN YOU SLOW DOWN A BIT PLEASE!"

I tried to ignore Miroku's pleas to go slower but it was hard to ignore with Shippo screeching something about Kagome in my other ear although I was trying to tune him out as well. We had been driving for 25 minutes and I was flying down the highway going no less than 115 while dodging cars left and right. Of course the cops were tailing me but I was in too much of a hurry to pay them much attention. Suddenly my phone blasted Kagome's ring tone and I nearly jumped out of my underwear and through the roof.

I picked it up quickly answering frantically, "What's wrong?"

Kagome's sweet laughter calmed me as she exclaimed, "Nothing's wrong I just...you told me I could call if I wanted to talk so..."

I shook my head and sighed in relief. "Yeah it's just that I didn't think you'd call so soon. Missing me already huh?"

I chuckled as I heard her indignant gasp but she lets it out calmly as she replies, "Yeah I guess I did..."

I felt guilty and sighed as well, replying, "It's alright, I was gonna call you in a few minutes anyway. What's up? Mom got you and Sango all prim and proper yet?"

She laughed and I relished the sound. "Oh yeah she's got us prim and proper all right. She's sending up our dresses now to see how we're going to do our hair..."

I laughed incredulously and exclaimed, "How to do your hair?"

I could almost hear her nod and she said, "Uh huh. So far I think I'm going to just tear it out."

"Well...why don't you just leave it down?"

I heard her pause and I could only hope she was thinking about it. Finally she replied, "I guess that wouldn't be bad..."

I shrugged and said in what I hoped was a nonchalant voice of reasoning, "I like it better when you leave it down..."

She was smiling, I could tell, as she replied, "Really? Why?"

Once again I shrugged but I knew she couldn't see it so I told her instead, "I just like seeing you with it down. It reminds me of why I fell in love with you in the first place. Your hair, your eyes, those legs..."

I suddenly remembered that I'm not alone in the car and I could almost feel Kagome's blush through the phone. "Well...here's your mom with the dresses. Can I call you back when I'm finished?" She asked almost shyly and I glanced at Shippo's shocked face and Miroku's raised eyebrow before telling her, "Yeah...actually we should be there in a few."

"We? Who's we?"

"Me, Miroku and Shippo."

"Really!? Yes! I've been _dying_ to see Shippo!" I rolled my eyes as Shippo yelled through the earpiece, "Love you too Kagome!"

I shoved him away in time to hear her precious giggle and smiled despite what was going on in my car. "Alright, alright you'll both get to see each other soon enough. In the meantime, can you cover for me? I was supposed to be there at 5:30 but I don't think we're gonna make it there for another 15 minutes at least..."

"Yeah, sure, no problem."

I sighed, reluctantly willing myself to tell her goodbye. "Alright I'll see you in a bit. Mom doesn't want me to see you until the entrance but she's also talking about me walking you down. Either way I'll be there in a bit."

I could hear her muffled sigh as well as she whispered, "Alright. But Inuyasha?"

"What is it?"

"...Could you...could you hurry? I...I really do miss you..."

With that she hung up the phone and I pressed my foot as hard as it would go on the gas pedal.

**Kagome**

As soon as I clicked the phone shut Shiori came bustling over to me and asked, "Was this what you wanted to see Kagome dear?" I nodded and took another look at the gown Izayoi had purchased for me just the other day.

It looked just as beautiful as it did in the store but, somehow I couldn't imagine that I was going to be wearing something that elegant. I held it up to me and walked over to the mirror, happy with it and swishing it around like a princess. Hitomi came up behind me and whispered, "You really will look beautiful you know..."

I turned and smiled at her replying, "Thanks. You know, I think I'd like to leave my hair down for tonight."

She raised an eyebrow at me as though thinking it through and picturing it in her mind's eye and finally smiled exclaiming, "I'm sure I could work with that! We'll make it straight as a board and just as soft!"

I giggled and muttered quietly, "Oh yeah, I'm sure Inuyasha'll like that..."

I made my way over to my designated chair, next to where Sango was already sitting, chatting pleasantly with Ayumi. Meanwhile Hitomi asked behind me, "Inuyasha? Who's he?"

Sango's ears perked up at the name and she told her, "Her boyfriend since the dawn of time."

I blushed furiously and exclaimed, "He's not my boyfriend! I mean-he used to be...but he isn't now! He's just giving me a place to stay for a while until I can get back on my own two feet."

Ayumi looked confused and she asked, "Wait a minute. So he's your ex? And you two are living together?"

Suddenly incredibly self-conscious I nodded and tried to explain, "But it's not like that! It's just that he's-he's-a really good friend!"

However I knew my stuttered explanations were falling on deaf ears as Hitomi and Ayumi exchanged looks that said quite plainly they didn't believe me and thought there was something under the surface.

However, they must have seen the expression on my face since they let it drop and Ayumi, changing the subject, exclaimed, "Alright then Sango what did you want done to _your_ hair?"

Half an hour later my hair had been blow dried and divided into 4 sections that were eventually going to be straightened and the four of us were deep in conversation over the unfairness of being women while absolutely adoring our valuable assets as such.

"All I'm saying is, yes, I have a butt, but no, it doesn't have a sign on it that says, 'Hey stranger! Come on and grab me'!" Ayumi exclaimed and we all cracked up.

"I know exactly what you mean. But at least a stranger is better than a horny fiancée who can only look at your sexual assets rather than your true ones," Sango piped up and Hitomi shook her head while re-adjusting a clip in my hair.

"Uh-uh complain all you want Sango but I'd rather a horny fiancée than a potential rapist on the street any day," She explained and we all nodded in agreement.

A few moments passed in silence in which I pondered this new development and physically cringed at her choice of words but as I opened my mouth to explain what I thought there was a loud yell from downstairs that undoubtedly had come from Izayoi.

"_**WHAT TIME DID I TELL YOU TO BE HERE**_?" her shrieking voice echoed up the hall and, upon exchanging glances at one another, Sango, Ayumi, Hitomi and I rushed to the stairwell to better see what was going on.

Apparently half the house had had the same idea because when we got there it was already incredibly crowded; we managed to get good stairs nonetheless. Miroku and Inuyasha were standing there with stricken looks on their faces while a young man with familiar flaming red hair stood next to them, nodding at Izayoi's reprimands. Izayoi looked furious and was a sight to behold as she sat back, arms crossed while she tapped her foot, impatiently waiting for an explanation.

Inuyasha opened and closed his mouth, floundering for one such explanation before he finally stuttered, "I-I overslept that's all. It's no big deal we got here al-"

"Not a big deal? Inuyasha this isn't about you it's about Kagome and if it's big deal to her it should be to you!"

To this it seemed that Inuyasha had no immediate reply and he stood looking as dumbstruck as before, though pitiful. Izayoi blew a large sigh and waved a hand before whispering, "Just go Inuyasha. Just...go."

Apparently not needing to be told twice Inuyasha, Miroku and red haired lad came towards the stairs. Everyone scattered as they made thier way, rushing back to doing their jobs while, at the same time, trying not to make it obvious that they were just eavesdropping on the conversation. Something quite a few of them seem to have a knack for.

Sango, Ayumi, Hitomi and I rushed, giggling, back to the room, hopping back into our respective chairs while Ayumi quickly pluged in the straightener and Hitomi switched the curling iron on. Breathing hard while telling each other off for giggling we strained to listen as the three came up the stairs, Inuyasha in the lead exclaiming, "Where's Kagome?"

Someone's muffled answer is heard before the footsteps get closer and my heart started pounding a mile a minute. I caught myself and wondered why I was getting so nervous. It was just Inuyasha after all...but as the doorknob twisted and his voice got closer I couldn't help but get a little fluttery. Hitomi noticed and raised an eyebrow at me in the mirror but I smiled and she shook her head, giggling quietly to herself.

"Kagome you in here?"

Inuyasha made his way in the door without even waiting for my reply and I nearly jumped straight out of the chair and into his arms. He looked up at me and a smile broke out on his face that could have put the sun to shame.

Miroku came in right behind him and exclaimed, "Well you ladies look as though you've been busy. I love your hair Sango are you gonna keep it that way for the party?"

He made his way over to her and twirled a bit of her still-a-work-in-progress hair around his finger and she playfully slapped him on the arms before he gave her a kiss. Secretly I was hoping Inuyasha'll do the same thing though I didn't say anything as he made his way over to me. Hitomi backed up so I can get out of the chair and I got up to hug him fiercely, feeling as though we had been away from each other for a year instead of just a couple of hours. He tried to bury his face in my neck but when he found his way impeded by hair he pulled away and looked at me curiously.

"Gods Kagome how much hair do you have?" He exclaimed and picked up a nearby loose piece as though it was a rope rather than a strand.

I playfully grab the piece back from him and he hugs me again before whispering in my ear, "Did you really miss me?"

I hugged him harder and blushed before I whispered, "I know it was silly..."

"Don't be stupid Kagome it wasn't silly at all. The truth is..." He sighed and murmured, "I missed you as soon as you got in that limo..."

We pulled away and I stared up at him incredulously, but as I open my mouth to respond I was interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind Inuyasha. I peeked around him and came face to face with the red haired boy for the first time. However, he was not the boy I remembered from 7 years ago.

"S-Shippo?" I whispered and he smiled, holding out his arms for a hug as he exclaimed, "In the flesh."

I let out a squeal of happiness before I flung myself into his arms, wrapping them tightly around his neck.

"Oh Shippo look at you! You're all grown up now!" I exclaimed and he rolled his eyes before replying, "It's good to have you back Kagome."

I couldn't hug him tight enough and I didn't let go until he exclaimed jokingly, "Okay Kagome you're cutting off my oxygen supply..."

I released him abruptly, not even bothering to blush as I replied, "Sorry. I'm just so excited to see you! Where-?"

"What are you boys doing in here?"

All three guys winced together as Izayoi stood in the doorway. She looked absolutely livid and I could tell that Inuyasha was going to have a hard time tonight if he didn't start acting right. Trying to distract her I exclaimed, "Oh Izayoi good you've got our dresses! Would you mind helping me with my hair style?"

Glancing back between myself and Inuyasha, Izayoi finally gave in and muttered darkly, "I don't want to see you until seven o' clock, after your hair is cut and you're dressed for a party. Understood?"

Shooting me a grateful glance, all three, Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo, easily murmured a reply before slinking out of the room. Inuyasha managed to give me a wink and blew a kiss over his mother's head before finally leaving us in peace and it took a lot of energy to not burst out laughing. He's such an idiot!

**Inuyasha**

I was glad that Kagome saved our butts, but part of me wished that she hadn't so I could have spent just a few more minutes with her. Seeing her after merely a few hours apart, hours that felt like a lifetime, is overpowering and I was surprised that I wanted to buckle with relief as soon as I saw her safe and unharmed (though having her hair done certainly looked like some sort of harm to me).

Either way as soon as Miroku, Shippo and I left the girls to their own gossiping and merry pleasures, Jaken, our house servant, whisked us away with that annoying voice of his. "Right this way Master Inuyasha. The barber's have been waiting patiently all afternoon and yet you couldn't even get here on time with Lady Izayoi's orders..."

I ignored his screeching and incessant whining before turning instead to Shippo who was grinning so wide his canine's were showing.

"What?" I asked suspiciously and he shook his head before murmuring, "She looks really great Inuyasha...I've forgotten how much I've missed her. That smile, that happy face...I can't imagine how you must have felt when she left..."

I looked away before he could catch the look on my face and tried to block out the painful memories of the past that seemed to overflow...

_The rest of our junior year after the Kikyo Incident, as it was later called, passed in a whirlwind of midterms, testing, exams and essay writing. It wasn't exactly the most pleasant year of my life, but with Kagome by my side I felt nearly invincible. By the time the year was over everyone was relieved, no one more so than me and Kagome, glad at last to have the summer to ourselves along with some badly needed alone time. We were both ecstatic as soon as school let out on that last day and I invited her back to my place to watch a movie and just be together. _

_It wasn't necessarily an unnatural outing and yet my mother kept eyeing us worriedly as we lay on the couch laughing at something trivial in the movie. My mother's worry caused my anxiety to rise and I pulled Kagome closer to me so that she snuggled into my side. Then, as if she could read my thoughts, she whispered, "Inuyasha?" _

_I looked down at her to let her know I was listening before she continued, "We'll be together for a long time...won't we?"_

_Something happened in that moment, as we looked deep into each other's eyes and for an instant we realized that what she had said might not be the case. For just a split second the light in her eyes disappeared and I had no idea who I had nestled next to me. _

_But the moment passed as I kissed her forehead gently and replied, "As long as you want me here." _

_The light returned and she smiled gently before settling back comfortably next to me and murmuring, "Then you shouldn't worry about anything right now...as long as we're together." I nodded in agreement as she nodded off to sleep but inside of me there was an ache which I had no idea would last me several more years..._

_The summer effectively passed in a blur as Kagome insisted we spend as much time together and with our friends as possible. Not that I was complaining, spending time with Kagome was a favorite past time, but it made me wary and anxious again, worried that she felt the same fear that I felt: that this was going to be our last summer together. But when we were together, I felt all my fears melt, felt like everything was going to be okay._

_But all of that disappeared as soon as the school year began. It seemed that as soon as the first ringing of the bell faded away, so did any chance of more alone time with my Kagome. Sure we still got to hang out at lunch and held hands between classes (with a few in between class kisses...) but since we didn't have any of those classes together anyway it didn't really matter. After school, for the most part, was the only time we were allowed and soon even that was taken from us. _

_Colleges began coming to talk to us in mid-September, posting fliers all over the school, sending paperwork to everyone that qualified in the slightest to attend, called parents and seemingly swamped all of us seniors with paperwork regarding tips for getting in and doing well on Exit Exams. Of course I didn't have to worry about hardly anything. _

_There were colleges all over Japan practically begging the infamous son of the Inutaishio to come to their school, wanting nothing more than to have a partial celebrity on their campus. But no one had an easier time getting into college than Kagome. It seemed that every college in Japan and all over the world wanted her. She was having a hard time of it though since as soon as she thought she wanted to go to one school another popped up with even better offers. _

_Eventually she settled on the same college as me, Toyama University in Takaoka City, far enough away from Tokyo that we were in the heart of Japan but close enough that we could still visit on the weekends. And the matter was settled. Just like that._

_Or so we thought._

_The holidays finally rolled around bringing with them a foot and a half of snow and Kagome's news. We were in her room reading through study material for our inevitable entrance exams into Toyama U when I groaned, "These entrance books are a bore. What do we need to study for? We've got months until the actual exams!" _

_Kagome tutted from her bed before explaining around the pencil in her mouth, "We have to be prepared whether you can bribe your way in or not." _

_She shot me a playful look but I could feel the underlying strain coloring her voice, the one that said she was more stressed out than she was really letting on. I frowned at her before climbing up onto the bed next to her. _

_She lay on her stomach leaned up on her elbows, legs crossed at the ankle as they rose above the bed only to slam back down. I watched her thought process for a moment and noticed a pattern in her behavior. Whenever she happened to reach a particularly hard question in the book her feet would freeze either in the air or back on the bed for a mere second before coming up with the answer and continuing as though nothing had ever happened. It was quite amusing actually, to watch her stuck on a problem when she was usually the one with all answers. _

_After another minute of me watching her she whispered, "Stop staring at me." _

_When she finally looked down at me I pasted an innocent expression on my face that wasn't fooling anyone as I replied, "Staring? I wasn't staring..." _

_She rolled her eyes and turned back to the book between her elbows before exclaiming, "Well whatever you're doing you're distracting me." _

_I smirked devilishly before stretching languorously in her direction, perfectly blocking her view of page 128. She turned to glare at me but it turned into a girly pout that looked as though she were on the verge of laughing. I kept my smirk in check as well as I rolled towards her, yawning, "I'm so tired from studying...I think I'll just crash here for a little while so I can regain my strength..." _

_This time Kagome did giggle as she hissed, "Inuyasha get off of me!" _

_I grinned before rolling over completely on top of her so that our backs were touching, keeping my balance on one hand so I didn't completely crush her. Meanwhile she struggled and laughed beneath me while I continued to pretend yawn and call out loudly, "I can't hear you I'm asleep!" _

_We continued our game until Ms. Higurashi, bless her soul, came in to check on us, a dish towel in one hand and a confused expression on her face. As soon as she caught sight of Kagome, squished beneath her boyfriend and laughing helplessly she shook her head and admonished us gently, "I thought you two were studying." _

_I rolled off of Kagome so that we were laying next to each other again still grinning wildly when Kagome explained breathlessly, "We _were_ studying but this oaf," she punched me on the arm to indicate which oaf she was talking about, "decided he was bored and was going to suffocate me!" _

_Ms. Higurashi smiled as she shook her head, "I guess you two do deserve a break. You've been working so hard to get everything done. Well, I'm taking Souta with me to the store for groceries for dinner. Anything you two need?" _

_I shook my head while Kagome muttered, "Concentration pills..." _

_Fortunately Ms. Higurashi didn't hear and waved before shutting the door behind her. As soon as she was gone a comfortable silence filled the room and I dared a peak at Kagome. I gulped. I should have kept my eyes to myself. Apparently her exertions in getting me off had caused quite a bit of tousling on her part. _

_Her dark hair had escaped it's captive ponytail, flinging carelessly across her face and spilling unrestrained around her while her face was pink with her efforts and her blue eyes snapped and sparkled merrily. She caught me staring at her once again and whispered, "What?" _

_I couldn't say anything so I kissed her, the normal heat shooting from my toes all the way into the backs of my closed eyelids and spreading through the rest of my limbs. She rolled onto her side to gain better access and my hand splayed across the scorched flesh of her bare stomach where her sweater had risen. She tangled a hand through my hair and to the back of my neck where her touch sent off smoke alarms that if we didn't stop this soon things were going to get out of control. __I pulled away from her gently to allow her to breathe and for a moment the only sound in the room was our heavy breathing. _

_After a moment she slowly moved so that she rolled over top of me, untangling her hand from around my neck until she was straddling my waist. Unsure of what she was doing I was surprised when she looked down at me with the saddest expression ever. "Kagome...?" I whispered, but she shook her head and placed a delicate finger on my lips._

_When she was sure I wasn't going to try and speak she removed her finger, took a deep breath, and murmured, "You'd never leave me, right?" _

_I was shocked. How could she ask something like that? _

"_Of course not. Kagome what is this-!" I tried to protest as she placed her finger back over my lips but I realized she wasn't going to continue until I relaxed so I settled for sulking under her gaze. _

_After another minute of waiting she whispered, "And you would follow me anywhere?" _

_When she didn't remove her hand I merely nodded and she sighed, "Even the United States?" _

_I felt my eyes widen with sudden understanding and I removed her hand, staring back at her with shock and wonderment. "America? Why the hell are you going to _America_?" I demanded and she averted her eyes away from me despite the angry blush that rose in her cheeks at my words. _

_She paused to answer before explaining quietly, "I got a letter from The University of Maryland in the US a few weeks ago. They said they'd be interested in me but they only allow 5 international students a year so there's no guarantee I'll get in. I probably won't, there are International students with a much higher chance of getting in." _

_I was silent for another minute before I asked, "How long until you know for sure?" _

_She shrugged and murmured, "They said they'd get back to me in June at the latest, just after school ends, so not for a while." _

_She bit her lip and gazed down at me expectantly, undoubtedly waiting for my reaction. Inside I was furious, burning from all the anger that was lapping at my body. But overpowering any other emotion was dread. Could I be separated from Kagome for that long? I knew for certain that I couldn't leave Japan, not if I was supposed to help with the company in 4 years, but I couldn't just let Kagome go..._

_Could I?_

**Kagome**

Ayumi, Sango, Hitomi and I smiled as Izayoi pulled out the dresses, muttering darkly about stupid boys who had little more than the opposite sex on their mind. I broke the tirade she had going with herself as I suggested gently, "Izayoi, why aren't you helping with the decorations anymore?"

She looks back at me as though just realizing I'm there before sighing deeply. "I sent Shiori to help with the decorating. I couldn't stand another minute of directing ribbons and such. This is so much work, throwing a party this big! Oh, but it will all be worth it in the end so no harm done...here you are Hitomi, Ayumi. See that my girls look heavenly!"

With a last lingering smile she dashed back downstairs, undoubtedly to make sure that whatever's happening wouldn't ruin her house. We all giggled as soon as she had left the room and Hitomi went for the two dress bags where Izayoi had hung them on the door.

She pulled Sango's dress out of the shorter bag exclaiming, "Oh my! This is absolutely gorgeous!" Sango blushes and says, "That one's mine." Ayumi crosses the room to finger the material, smiling as she explains, "Oh Sango I know exactly how we're going to finish this up, and with enough time to do your makeup!" She scurried back over to the chair, undoubtedly making plans in her head as to how she was going to turn Sango into a princess.

Hitomi turned to the next bag, my bag, and unziped it. Immediately the silky material of dress flows out and against her hands and she breathes a sigh of, "Wow..." Ayumi turns at the sound of her sister's gasp and whistled low and appreciatively. "Kagome you're going to be such a knock-out when I'm done with you!" Hitomi exclaimed excitedly and hurried back behind me, brush and straightener in hand like two weapons.

Ayumi exclaims, "Speaking of a knock-out Kagome that Inuyasha of yours is one fine specimen. How'd you manage a catch like him?" I blushed heartily as I whispered, "Luck I guess." Hitomi suddenly furrowed her brows in thought as she exclaimed, "Wait a minute. If you two are so totally in love, how come you left for 7 years and came back? And he waited for you? How romantic..." She sighed happily as Sango and Ayumi laughed at her but I was back in my own thoughts, back to 7 years ago, when I left Inuyasha for good...

"_Congratulations class of 2000!"_

_A roar of excitement and happiness stole through the stadium as hundreds of graduation hats flew into the air, flying high before landing who cared where. Sango and Miroku hugged each other tightly while I turned to Inuyasha. His eyes were the deepest amber as he grinned happily and the kiss we shared was sweet and passionate. We were only interrupted when Miroku threw his arms around us and yelled, "We did it! We survived! All hail getting the hell out of high school!" We all laughed in excitement and it was at least an hour before we were able to escape the crowd of well wishers, the parents wanting dozens of photos and the tons of crying friends who insisted on getting everyone's phone number to keep in touch. Finally, the four of us, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and I, were able to escape back to my house to change and get ready for the party Inuyasha was throwing at his place. _

_Sango and I were in my bedroom changing when I asked, "So...did he do it?"_

_She blushed and turned back to me with a mock innocent expression as she muttered, "Do what?"_

_I rolled my eyes and squealed excitedly, "Propose! Did he propose or what?"_

_Then it was her turn to roll her eyes as she snorted, "As if. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if Inuyasha pops the question tonight..."_

_I flushed and then paled at her words though she didn't seem to notice. Inuyasha knocked on the door before barging in as he exclaimed impatiently, "Hey aren't you two ready yet? I don't want to be late for my own party!" I managed a weak kneed smile before he ushered us out and finally got us into the car._

_The party turned out to be a success, ending around 3 or 4 a.m. when the cops finally showed up, though there was talk of moving the party somewhere else. Inuyasha and I were content to just lie in each other's arms in his room, finally able to get the alone time we so rightly needed. I was too hyped up to sleep however and we sat talking until the sun came up. Finally he insisted that we get some shuteye as his mother would undoubtedly want to whisk us off somewhere in the morning and I obliged. As we lay facing each other, waiting for the other to fall asleep I whispered with sudden inspiration, "Inuyasha" He grunted sleepily to let me know he was listening before I continued, "What do you see in the future?" He opened his eyes blearily to stare at me before he replied simply, "Married, pups, lot's of 'em, with a giant mansion just like this one and happy forever." I giggled. It seemed like a typical Inuyasha dream. After a moment he murmured, "What do you see in the future?" I had to think about that one. Sure I saw all of the things he saw but not until much later down the line and I couldn't see them now. Really I could only see one thing and I already had it so why bother. After a moment I shrugged and whispered, "You." He smiled crookedly, kissed me and murmured, "Good. Now go to sleep wench..."_

_My acceptance letter arrived the next week._

_My mother was thrilled beyond reason and so was I, but there was a hole in my stomach that wouldn't go away. I hid it from Inuyasha but they needed my answer within two weeks making it hard to hide it for long. Eventually I knew I had to tell him. I invited him over for dinner and we sat in serious silence for a while; he knew something was up and I didn't want to tell him, therefore the silence couldn't be broken. _

_Finally he murmured, "Have you heard from the States yet?" _

_I was taken aback. Could he possibly know? I looked him directly in the eye and decided no more beating around the bush. I took a deep breath and replied, "Yeah..." _

_He continued to look at me intently before he pressed, "And?" _

_I grasped his hand across the table and looked away as I told him, "I-I got accepted." _

_All was still for a moment before he exclaimed, "And?" _

_I looked back to him, startled. "'And' what?" _

"_Are you going?" _

_I pulled my hand away from his as I told him, "I've been thinking about it and...I decided that I am going to go." _

"_Kami Kagome what the hell are you thinking!" _

_He stood up from the table so abruptly that his plate fell to the floor. I was relieved that we were home alone as the resounding crash in the silent kitchen would have woken everyone up, but most of all I was angry as Inuyasha stared me down__. "I was thinking about my future Inuyasha!" _

"_What about you're future with me? I thought I was all you needed!" _

"_Inuyasha don't do this to me right now. I need your support..." _

"_Support? You need my support!? Obviously you don't need my anything since you've already made up your mind!" _

_His eyes widened angrily and I felt myself getting mad as well. "Inuyasha that's not fair! I can't just revolve my whole life around you-!" _

"_Why not? I revolve around you." _

_To this I had no instant answer. It was true that we did have everything work around our relationship. But if he truly loved me he would be supportive no matter how much it hurt us both. _

"_Inuyasha..." _

"_What? What is it that you want from me Kagome? You want me to give you my full support? Tell you that everything's going to turn out fine and I'll be waiting for you right here after 4 years?" _

_I nearly whimpered as I whispered, "Yes...Inuyasha I love you..."_

_He sighed and reluctantly gathered me into his arms at the sight of my unshed tears before he whispered, "I love you too Kagome...but I don't think I'm strong enough to handle you being so far away...isn't there any way you could just go to one of the colleges here? Go to the university with me like we promised we would?" _

_I shook my head. "I already sent them the letter saying I was coming..." _

_We stood in silence for a long few minutes before he pushed away from me abruptly murmuring, "I have to go." I was shocked as he swept out the door without another word. _

_He didn't call, wouldn't answer my calls and didn't come and see me for three days. It was painfully lonely without him but I was so immersed in my new schooling files it was hard to find time to myself. It was only at night that I felt the exceptional loss of his warmth, the loneliness that invaded me..._

_When he finally called on the third day I was relieved to even hear the sound of his voice. "Hello?" _

"_Kagome?"_

_I sighed and grinned happily before whispering, "Inuyasha..."_

_His voice sounded dejected even to my own ears and I instantly frowned. "What's wrong?" _

_He said those dreaded four words that changed us forever,_

"_We need to talk..."_

_As soon as I was on the plane to the States I was glad to be escaping, finally happy to be rid of my painful past. Inuyasha had broken up with me weeks ago, determined that he was going to have a normal life even after I left. Nothing I did or said made any difference and in the end he had only kissed me goodbye, leaving me with only our memories together..._

I broke out of my reverie in time to hear Ayumi good-naturedly teasing Hitomi and tried not to look like I hadn't been paying attention in the slightest. Time flew by as the girl's finished our hair, teasing and playing, joking and laughing, and before we knew it Izayoi had come upstairs to announce that the first people were starting to arrive. With that I was pushed into full 'Rush' mode. I was quickly planted into my dress and then several things seemed to happen at once.

I sat in a chair while Hitomi finished the last pieces of my hair, another demoness applied my makeup and someone else began to give me a pedicure and manicure at the same time. I could hardly even see straight as Hitomi ran the straightener over one last piece of hair, the last bit of eyeliner was applied and hands and feet were dried with a towel. I got up to look at Sango and was completely taken aback. Ayumi had done a magnificent job with her hair pinning it up into two sets of red and gold chignon's while leaving two curly tendrils in the front. It went perfectly with her outfit and she gasped when she saw me.

"Kagome...Kami Inuyasha's not going to be able to keep his hands off of you!" She exclaimed and I blushed as I turned towards the mirror.

"You think...?"

But before I had seen my reflection Izayoi burst in through the door, her face flushed with excitement as she announced, "Ladies! It's show time!"

As soon as we reached the top of the stairs I blanched. I kept thinking horrible thoughts. Sango tried to sooth me as best she could but it was her turn to descend the stairs.

_What if I trip and fall on my face?_

"And now, ladies and gentleman..."

_What if I look horrible and everyone's been lying to me?_

"...the moment you've all been waiting for..."

_What if there's not that many people came to see me?_

"I present to you..."

_What if _Naraku_ is down there?_

"Kagome Higurashi!"

I took a deep breath, set my smile on and placed a foot on the very first stair...

* * *

A/N: So...how was it? That much better wasn't it? Seriously, I don't know how I got along without a beta all this time. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far (I'm almost to 50! Can you guys believe it?). Seriously, some of you guys' reviews just make my day. It's why I keep updating (though admittedly a bit sporadically!)! See you next time! 


	11. Princess at the Ball

**Disclaimer: Still don't own...sigh**

**A/N: Have you all missed me? **_Gasps_**You haven't? Well, hopefully this chapter will have you all love me again. This is sort of a filler chapter but a chapter nonetheless and I KNOW that the next one shouldn't take as long as this one to post. **

**Thanks again to my wonderful beta Wildmage89. If you haven't read any of her work I recommend her fic Pieces. It's on my favorites list if you don't want to go far but look her up if you have the time! On with the chapter!!**

* * *

**Inuyasha**

By the time my mother let everyone know of Kagome's entrance I was no longer in the mood for the party. Not only was I pissed that I had to endure a one and a half hour haircut, but I was also pricelessly miffed that Sesshomaru showed up at 7:00 and was welcomed with open arms.

My mother gave him a kiss on each cheek and sent him on his merry way. Then of course the asshole had to come up and rub it in my face that he had been doted on, the way that the Prince of all Bastards should have been. He came sauntering in the room where I was getting all my hair ripped out and gave me that smirk of his that always makes me want to tear his face off.

"What do you want?" I snarled at him and he replied, in that oh-so-superior voice of his, "I merely came to announce my presence little brother."

I snorted and hissed back, "You shouldn't have bothered. I could smell you from a block away…"

He narrowed his eyes at me before turning out the door. "Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going? Mother said we had to get haircuts!" I yelled after him.

He turned to look at me over his shoulder before giving me that smirk, again, and replying, "No, _your_ mother said _you_ were to get a haircut. Fortunately this Sesshomaru is able to keep my mane well defined, unlike you, you filthy mongrel half-breed…"

With that he left, leaving me seething in my chair and wanting nothing more than to rip him to pieces before the night was over. Fortunately I was finally set free a few minutes later and Miroku and Shippo kept me calm, though it was hard with Kagome's scent so near. I wanted to see her one last time before she was announced but there were absolutely too many women surrounding her to get within 3 feet.

To make matters even worse we still had to get dressed in a separate room, down the hall from where the women were undoubtedly going into super-speed mode. Again, the urge to see Kagome was almost overpowering but Miroku gave me a warning look that I took to mean, 'Let it go.'

So I sighed unsteadily and made my way downstairs with the other two dimwits to join the rather large crowd that had already gathered. I wasn't surprised at all to find my mother in the center of a crowd; corporate business owners, old friends of my father, friends of hers, influential people she happened to know; you name it and my mother had them at her get togethers.

She turned towards me and smiled happily before ushering me over with a wave of her hand, exclaiming in a loud voice so everyone could hear, "Oh and here he is, just in time. Inuyasha dear I'm so glad they got your hair all fixed up. I was worried it would devour you if it got any longer!"

Everyone around her laughed appreciatively whilst I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Instead I cracked a fake smile and whispered through gritted teeth, "Is there a bar somewhere in here?"

She whispered back through her smile, "In the back, but I don't want you going anywhere near it until I've introduced Kagome. You don't want to meet her drunk and smelling like sake…"

This time I gave in to the urge and rolled my eyes theatrically so she could see before walking off to join in the men's discussion not to far away from my mother's watchful eye. Of course the guys were talking about the one thing that I wanted to avoid on a weekend with a beautiful ex-girlfriend upstairs: work.

"…I've been waiting for the day when Tetsusaiga Inc. will allow that business merger with our company," Kaname, a long time partner of Sesshomaru's, growled good-naturedly as he smiled, "It would profit us both in the long run…"

I snorted but it was Sesshomaru who smirked mischievously and answered, "So everyone assumes. Strange how many are most attracted to the success of one."

Everyone chuckled a bit under their breath before Shippo exclaimed, "We won't be able to take on any more mergers until Inuyasha and I settle the one we've been working on. It's been kind of a pain eh, Inuyasha?"

I snorted again and tore my eyes away from the stairway for the umpteenth time to exclaim, "A pain? More like a pain in the ass that won't go away. If Totosai weren't so damn stubborn we could have already been settled."

Many in our circle nodded and Ryo spoke up, "If there's one thing I know about its stubborn investors. Yokoshima Industries has been on our case for weeks now."

Yokoshima?

My ears perked up at the name and I was about to ask who he was before my brother shot up and growled slightly in the back of his throat. The gesture surprised even me as he continued in a snarling tone, "It appears he has indeed become a bit larger than his self intends him to be. He has approached us for a merger as well though he speaks of a takeover behind our backs. I do not trust him but he has called a meeting with our company."

Shippo frowned as he exclaimed, "Yokoshima? Inuyasha, isn't that Kikyo's name?"

Now it was my turn to frown. Why was he bringing her up now?

"Yeah? So?"

Miroku's eyes narrowed before they widened considerably and he exclaimed, "Inuyasha…Kikyo's last name is Yokoshima…"

I narrowed my eyes as well, confused as ever before he continued, "Kikyo's name is Yokoshima and she's related to-," My eyes widened fractionally as what he was saying hit me.

"Naraku…"

"And now, it's time to introduce a very special member of my family. Ms. Sango Taijiya who has been engaged to Miroku Houshi for quite some time now and plans on being wed this fall."

My thoughts were in utter turmoil as my mother finally began introductions. Yokoshima Industries…Naraku…Kikyo…Naraku's attempt to merge our companies…_Naraku's coming here…_

I nearly choked on my own thoughts and Miroku seemed to sense my termoil as he placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, one that I certainly didn't want to admit to needing at the moment. I looked at him with worry apparent on my face as he tried to smile and reassure me.

"Inuyasha calm yourself before you make a scene…"

"You expect me to be calm with that _bastard_ coming _here_?!" I grinded out at him but he merely gave me a look.

"Look, Inuyasha, Naraku's coming here but do you honestly think she'll be in any danger with you or any of us around?"

"Hell no! I'll protect her!"

"Exactly. We'll have her well hidden as soon as he arrives and she won't be let out of your sight if need be. But we can't do anything tonight so we'll wait for him to make the first move. Besides, you can't ruin your mother's evening she'll have your hide. And you wouldn't want to ruin hers either." He gave me a wink and I nodded, grudgingly admitting that I did feel a bit more relieved.

Still, the wheels in my head were turning fast and I barely caught sight of Sango until she'd glided down the stairs and hooked onto Miroku's arms while the crowd doted on them and clapped and the couple shared a kiss…

I have to admit that Sango looked pretty good, her kimono style red and gold dress hugged her frame while her newly curled hair bounced, twisted and whirled behind her.

"And now, ladies and gentleman..."

My mother's voice echoed prominently in the suddenly silent hall and it was apparent by the huge grin on her face that she'd been waiting for this moment for quite a long time, though I wasn't sure if I was ready for it just yet. My mother motioned for me to stand and wait at the bottom of the stairs without breaking her stride.

"...the moment you've all been waiting for..."

The lights dimmed around the guests and two spotlights appeared at the top of the stairs where Kagome was going to appear in a few moments and all thoughts of Naraku were pushed from my head as I began to get jittery.

"I present to you..."

I nervously adjusted my cufflinks without taking my eyes from the sight of Kagome's grand entrance, but a prickling sense of apprehension stopped me cold. I quickly glanced around the large crowd but I couldn't see anything in the newly blackened room though I could tell that someone was there that definitely shouldn't have been…

"Kagome Higurashi!"

My eyes snapped back to the top of the staircase, anxiety over finally seeing Kagome overriding my sudden unease. A dainty foot appeared in the light and then…

My heart stopped.

She looked like an absolute angel, her pure white dress trailing out behind her like a waterfall and flowing down the stairs after its owner with pure grace. Her petite calves were revealed through the thin slits that ran up either side of the dress each time her foot moved and my eyes trailed upward. The top was separated from the flowing bottom by a thin piece of white silk that wrapped around her waist like a belt and fit like a modern day corset. Her breasts were hidden in the strapless gown's top by a small bow that hung much like a school girl's tie would to just a few inches below the bow itself. Meanwhile it was the sight above her shoulders that had my gaze absolutely riveted.

Her long, ink black hair had been professionally straightened and the sharp contrast between the white dress and her dark tresses was absolutely astonishing. Cerulean blue eyes were framed with a bit of what looked suspiciously like make-up. The color of her eyes stood out against the thin line of white eye shadow they had placed across each of her eyelids. She looked slightly nervous as she tried to smile happily but when she caught sight of me her eyes sparkled while my grin widened. The entire crowd appeared awed and a bit dazed and I swelled with pride.

_That's _my_ Kagome…_

**Kagome**

The moment my foot hit the first stair the entire room went absolutely silent. I was terrified as I began my descent though I couldn't hear anything other than the rush in my ears and the mad thumping of my heart. I felt myself begin to panic but I caught sight of Sango who gave me a reassuring smile as I scanned the crowd for the one hanyou I desperately needed to see…

It was nearly impossible to see anyone through the bright light of the spotlight that was trained on me but I made out Inuyasha's silhouette as I was half way down. The look on his face as he gazed at me was enough to make me blush ridiculously but I smiled back at him as I reached the bottom. He held out his hand and I placed mine in it before he leaned down to kiss it politely and Izayoi said something that sounded like, "Here she is!"

The next thing I knew the crowd was cheering madly, clapping and whooping as the lights turned back on and I could see everyone properly for the first time. Sango and Miroku were standing just to Inuyasha's left and Sango gave me a huge hug, moving aside for Miroku's turn.

"You looked great up there Kagome! You're easily the best looking one here!" Sango exclaims.

Miroku gives her an exaggerated once over and smiled as he replied, "I don't know Sango, there's only one girl I know that could win that award…"

She looked up into his starlit gaze and blushed furiously as she allowed him to tuck her into his side. "We're going to get a drink. Care to join us?" Miroku asked but I shook my head and told him quietly, "Maybe later."

Sango nodded once and they moved in to the throng of people that were fighting to get to my side. Shippo came sauntering up, mouth agape, as he complimented me, "Kagome…wow…just…wow…"

I giggled a little and told him, "Thanks Shippo. I'm really glad you came, it's been such a long time…"

He put up a hand before telling me, "I wouldn't have missed this for the world Kagome. Besides, now that you're back, we've got a long time to catch up on everything we've missed." He gave me one last hug before walking away yelling, "Oi Sesshomaru! I got a bone to pick with you…"

I giggled again as he was lost in the crowd and turned back to the man of the moment. Inuyasha was still looking at me with that dumbfounded look on his face and while it didn't make me a uneasy it made me shift uncomfortably. He seemed to realize what he was doing as he whispered, "You look…stunning, Kagome…" I nodded.

"Thanks…you don't look so bad yourself there handsome. I didn't even know you knew how to tie a tie!" I teased and he Fehed, back to his old self in no time at all. He carefully held out a hand to me and told me, "I've got something for you. You know, about your jewelry problem…"

I quirked an eyebrow at him and exclaimed, "Oh really?"

He blushed and ducked his head shyly as he pulled a velvet jewelers case out his jacket. I smiled up at him and asked, "What is it?"

He shruged indefinably and replied, "Just open it up and see would ya?"

Still gazing at him warily I carefully reached for the box, willing my hand to flip the lid open. The sight inside made me gasp as my hand flew inadvertently to my pounding heart beating wildly in my chest. Nestled gently inside, cushioned by a bed of silk, lay the most precious gift I had ever received in my entire life. A purple orb, slightly smaller than a ping-pong ball, hung delicately on a white ivory chain as it glinted calmly in the slight glow of the room and it was all I could do not to cry.

For a moment I couldn't even begin to speak when Inuyasha murmured, "Do you-do you…like it?"

I looked up at him with disbelief written on my face before I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Oh Inuyasha I love it. I absolutely love it!" I exclaimed and when I pulled away I noticed half the room watching us curiously.

Inuyasha, however, seemed to ignore all of them as he pulled the necklace out of its careful packaging and unhooked the clasp. I turned around and waited patiently for him to hook it around my neck. I moved my hair out of the way and flipped it over my shoulder as he clasped it gently.

The weight of the necklace was a comfortable one, as though it belonged there, and I gestured towards it as I asked Inuyasha, "How does it look?"

Without taking his gaze away from my eyes he whispered, "Beautiful…"

I blushed heartily before I reached up and brushed my lips over his cheek. When I pulled away I exclaimed, "Thank you Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…?"

I stiffen at the vaguely familiar voice that sound behind me and Inuyasha bowed to whomever was standing there. I turned slowly and came face to face with my mother, beaming radiantly even as her eyes brightened suspiciously.

"Mama!" I couldn't help but squeal just before I threw myself headlong into her arms and we hugged viciously, choking the life out of each other, unable to get close enough. When we pulled away both of us were crying and smiling at the same time, wiping each other's cheeks off as I exclaimed, "Mama! Oh my God I can't believe you're really here!"

She beamed back at me as she replied, "It's so great to see you Kagome, you look lovely…"

Just as I opened my mouth to tell her she doesn't look any older than when I left 7 years ago someone clears their throat behind me. Turning in disbelief towards the sound that sounds so familiar I come face to face with my little brother…suddenly not so little anymore! Towering above me at a good six feet, Souta, no longer a 10 year old brat, was a rather handsome teenager pushing on adulthood.

"S-Souta?" I managed to whisper and suddenly he was my little brother all over again, just in a bigger body.

"Welcome home sis," he said in a deep voice that I barely recognized as his and he scuffed his shoe nervously against the floor, just like we used to do when we were kids.

"Kami Souta…you're huge!" I told him and he blushed in embarrassment as I giggled.

"Come here you big lug!" I yelled and threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly as he groaned playfully and I pushed him away.

As he stepped away I noticed another girl, smiling politely while looking distinctly uncomfortable, hiding behind Souta. "Who's your friend Souta?" I exclaimed while smiling the friendliest smile I can at the young lady behind him.

She blushed but Souta held out a hand to her and pulled her up proudly by his side as he introduced us. "Kagome, this is Kayane. Kayane, this is my big sister Kagome. Don't let the dress fool you though, she's probably still a terror."

I punched his arm playfully in retaliation to his teasing while I hugged Kayane comfortingly. "It's nice to meet you," I told her and she seemed to relax as she explained, "I've been told so much about you I feel like I know you already!" I laughed and suddenly realized I was missing a piece of my family puzzle.

"Mama," I ask as I turned back to her, "Where's Jii-chan?"

I was almost worried about her reply but she rolled her eyes playfully and exclaimed, "Over at the table, no doubt flirting with the women again…" This I was definitely not used to hearing. The Jii-chan I left behind was only interested in telling old wife's tales that no one would believe. But flirting?

I turned towards the table with Mama, Souta and Kayane in tow as I wondered aloud, "What else could possibly have changed since I left…?

* * *

**A/N:** Like I said, a filler chapter. Therefore it was incerdibly short. However, this one's just setting up for an explosive chapter that will have everyone screaming, "WHAT?!" Till next time, Stay Beautiful!


	12. Stroke of Midnight

**Disclaimer: ****There is no owning of Inuyasha here…But alas, I continue to thank Ms. Rumiko Takahashi everyday for allowing me to torture and warp her characters as I see fit.**

**A/N: ****O snap she's back again! LoL! I'll bet nobody expected an update this early sweat drops even though it's been two months. Anyway, don't want to clog up the story with unwanted author notes so see you at the end! As always I'd like to thank my absolutely amazing beta for doing what she does best. **

**THANK YOU WILDMAGE89! YOU'RE AWESOME!! lol **

* * *

**Inuyasha**

I sat back and watched as Kagome embraced her family and I couldn't help but grin at the look of complete and utter joy that was written on her face. She hugs them all and introduces herself to Souta's newest conquest, Kayane, before turning to head towards the table where her Jii-chan was sitting.

She seemed to remember that I was there at the last minute as she exclaimed, "Oh!" and turned back around to acknowledge me.

I held up a hand to let her know I understood as I smiled and told her, "Don't worry about me. They're your family. Besides...I get you all to myself later anyway." She blushed lightly before standing on tip toe to brush a chaste kiss across my cheek. Smiling happily she hooked arms with her mother and the two made their way over to a table among the throngs of people.

"She looks fantastic Inuyasha."

I smiled as my mother came up beside me, nodding and smiling in Kagome's direction. I shrugged and murmured, "She always has."

She giggled softly before replying gently, "I remember when you first brought her home to meet us. She's always been a one of a kind girl, Kagome…"

She looked up and tilted my face so that we locked eyes and murmured, "Don't let her slip away so easily this time."

I swallowed hard before nodding my assent, determination filling me inside and out. Someone behind me captured my mother's attention and she was all smiles as she exclaimed, "Eiji! Oh, it's so wonderful that you could make it!"

She pulled away from me and I rolled my eyes at her overexcited hostess act. I turned away towards the bar where Sango and Miroku were seated when a high pitched voice exclaimed over the din of the room, "UNCLE INU!"

I hardly blinked when a rather small form threw itself on me, latching its arms around my neck almost knocking me over. For a moment the only thing I could see was a mop of dark black tresses when suddenly the hair was replaced by a very eager face, smiling brightly enough to put any light bulb to shame.

"Mizuki! How many times do I have to ask you to try not to kill me every time you see me?" I complained playfully.

Said child pulled away slightly, and, just like every other time she pouted at me, her brown and golden flecked eyes caused me to stop in my tracks and have instant remorse for anything I had ever done. Poking her lip out pitifully she mumbled, "I'm sorry Uncle…"

I grinned at her apologetically and hugged her tightly as I replied, "Aw you know I'm a sucker for those puppy eyes."

She giggled as I set her back on the floor and her black curls bounced happily out behind her. At four years old my only niece, Mizuki Takahashi was a force to be reckoned both in cuteness and in her father's personality. Her entire short existence she had had the ability to get whatever she wanted without ever having to lift a finger, not that I blamed her. Anyone who didn't want to feel her father's or her uncle's wrath knew better than to deny her anything…

"I missed you Uncle Inu!" She squealed joyously and I smiled back at her as I replied, "I missed you too Mi-Mi. I thought you were supposed to come and hang out with me the other day so your dumb dad could go have dinner?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment before she shrugged her little shoulders and told me, "Well…daddy said that you were busy taking care of things that you were too stupid to figure out when you were younger so I stayed at home with Jaken-sama!"

I jerked my head back at the unexpected bash from my niece but then she crooked her finger at me and looked slyly from side to side. I almost laughed at her devious antics but I picked her up once more so I could hear her whisper, "Uncle Inu, is that the girl that is staying with you at your house?"

I followed her gaze across the room to where Kagome was laughing at something her Jii-chan had said and for a moment I couldn't look away. Her head thrown back in laughter her blue eyes sparkled, black hair spilling along her back where the contrast with her white dress made her glow momentarily.

I tore my gaze away only when Mizuki pulled on a particularly large chunk of my hair and hissed, "Uncle Inu!"

I shook my head to rid myself of the strange fuzziness that had settled over my brain and told her, "Yea that's her Mi-Mi…"

I turned to watch Mizuki's expression fade from one of curiosity to one of suspicion and she asked innocently, "What's her name?"

I chuckled and told her, "Her name's Kagome."

Her eyes narrowed and she continued, "Is she nice?"

I nearly laughed at that. "Yeah she's kind of nice. What's with the third degree here Mi-Mi? Why do you want to know so much about Kagome?"

Mizuki's face suddenly fell and she locked her chocolate-honey orbs on mine and whispered, "You think she's pretty?"

I thought about it for a moment before I nodded slowly. "Yea…"

Her little hands tightened a bit around my neck territorially and she continued, "Is she going to be your new best girl…?"

Now I finally understood and I had to choke back a laugh at the look on my niece's face. I carefully set her back on her feet and bent down on one knee so that I could look her directly in the eye. She looked so remorseful, so saddened by the mere thought of someone taking away her uncle it was almost too painful for me to watch.

I made sure I had her complete attention before I told her, "Mizuki Sakura Takahashi, you honestly think that just because Kagome's here you'll stop being my favorite little niece in the whole wide world?"

She nodded but looked marginally cheered for a moment. I sighed. "Mi-Mi, Kagome's special to me. More special than any other woman has ever been. We've been friends for a very long time. But…"

I waited until she was looking me in the eye again, "You're very special to me too. I was there when you were born remember? When I held you and you opened your eyes and smiled I fell in love. There's no one who could ever replace you, girl or otherwise. Understand?"

She stopped fidgeting and looked up at me with a hopeful expression that could have broken anyone's heart. "You promise?"

I smiled. "Promise."

Only then did her original happy grin replace the sad look on her face and she threw her arms around my neck as she exclaimed, "I love you Uncle Inu!"

I chuckled and murmured, "I love you too Mi-Mi."

"Oh. And who's this lovely young lady?"

I smiled and straightened up at the sound of the woman we had just been discussing came floating from behind me. Mizuki looked up shyly at said person over my shoulder and took a step away from me and towards Kagome. She tilted her small head from side to side as she carefully scrutinized Kagome. Kagome smiled and giggled a bit, standing there patiently while the smaller of the two got a good look.

Finally Mizuki smiled and exclaimed, "Wow Uncle Inu!! She really is pretty! She looks like a princess!"

I choked a bit on the sake I had just taken from a nearby waiter and Kagome laughed out loud as she replied, "Why thank you! But anyone with eyes can see that you're the real princess around here."

She winked at Mizuki who promptly fell in fits of giggles and blushed before turning back to me and whispering, "You were right Uncle she is nice! I like her much better than the last one…"

For the second time in as many minutes I choked on my sake and tried desperately to communicate to Kagome that it wasn't what it looked like but Kagome wasn't even close to paying attention to me.

Hunched down on the floor at Mizuki's level she asked politely, "And what might your name be, oh shining princess?"

Mizuki's smile, if possible, widened, as she replied, "My name is Mizuki Sakura Takahashi!"

Kagome took on a look of mock surprise as she complimented, "Mizuki? Wow, that's a beautiful name! Where did your parents come up with that?"

"Her father insisted on it."

I turned in time to see Mizuki's mother sauntering towards us, smiling happily and practically buoyant with pregnancy. Kagome slowly rose to her feet and stared at the woman with nothing less than full out astonishment.

"Rin-chan?" She exclaimed and Rin's smile widened as she laughed, holding her arms out for a hug as she replied, "In the flesh!"

Kagome crossed the space between them in two strides, hugging the other woman carefully around her swollen belly. As they pulled away Kagome laughed and exclaimed, "Oh Kami it's been such a long time Rin!"

Rin nodded and said just as enthusiastically, "You're telling me! It's so good to see you again Kagome!"

Kagome just beamed and brushed a bit of hair out of her face as Mizuki joined her mother at her side and whispered, "Mama! I like Kagome-sama…she called me a princess," she added in her four year old version of a whisper.

Rin shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully as she kissed her daughter and told her, "Oh no not another one who thinks that! Between you and your father you're going to be the most spoiled child in Japan…"

Kagome giggled and asked her, "So this lovely little girl is yours huh Rin?"

Rin nodded and told her, "Yes this is my oldest Mizuki-,"

"But you can call me Mi-Mi just like Uncle Inuyasha!"

Mizuki piped up and I grasped her around the wrists and hoisted her up and over so that she was on top of my shoulders, giggling and squealing with delight. Kagome looked as though she wanted to reprimand me for my actions but Rin shook her head and continued as though they hadn't been interrupted, "-and as you can see she's my her father's and uncle's child. I swear I'm terrified for anyone she tries to bring home in 15 years. She'll never be married…"

"Hey! She don't need to be getting married no time soon anyway! She'll always be my girl, won't you Mi-Mi?"

Mizuki, still laughing uproariously at her newly achieved height, nodded and answered back excitedly, "_Hai _Uncle!"

Shaking her head I turned away from Rin's exasperated face only to run smack into the one person I would have been glad not to see for the rest of the night…

**Kagome**

It was amazing to see Rin again after so long. And to see that she was pregnant with another child already! I nearly sighed out loud as I recalled that I was just going to be finishing up college and one of my best friends from high school was already married with children. As Rin and I continued talking about our lives now that I was back in Japan she asked the one question I'd been dreading all night.

"Kagome it's great having you back! I've missed having another woman to talk too every once in a while who isn't hording over my stomach or giving me pregnancy advice! Where have you been?"

Though the question was innocent enough it sent a chill down my spine and I continued to smile as I stuttered and stammered out an answer.

"W-well, I was-"

"Take my daughter off of your baka shoulders this instant or I shall remove her forcibly from your unworthy body."

I turned once more at the sound of yet another familiar voice that I thought I would never, in a million years, hear again. Sure enough, as I turned there he was, dressed as usual in an impeccably tailored black suit that made every other man, save a lucky few, look extremely bad. Waist length silver hair, immaculately straight and perfect as always, tumbled down his back as a few fragments that he had undoubtedly allowed framed his superior looking face.

My eyes snapped to the familiar crescent moon shape on forehead before I exclaimed hoarsely, "Sesshomaru?"

Both he and Inuyasha looked up at the sound of my voice but Sesshomaru was regal enough to back away from his brother and nodded slightly with his head. "A pleasure as always…Kagome."

His whole mannerism and voice gave me pause. He certainly hadn't changed over the years that I had been gone. "It's nice to see you too Sesshomaru! How have you been?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged and replied, "The same as always Kagome; content with everything I have. Tetsusaiga is as well known as before and nothing will change that as long as I am around. I do believe you have me my wife and daughter already…"

He grasped Rin gently by the waist and pulled her to his side as possessively as Inuyasha had always done with me. It took my moment to catch up and when it did I blurted out, "Rin? You married Sesshomaru?"

She laughed happily and replied, "Eh, what can I say? We met at Inuyasha's graduation party and he was absolutely enchanted by me. Isn't that right _danna_?"

She grinned teasingly up at her husband who turned tender eyes on her and replied, "As always _aisai_."

I smiled but turned my attention back to Inuyasha and Mizuki who were playing in the middle of the floor as though they weren't at a party full of adults watching. Watching Inuyasha interacting with the young child however was a sight to see, the tender expression on his face was one I had only seen a handful of times since I'd returned.

He had long since set her on her feet and she was chasing him around in a tight circle, laughing excitably when he dodged her efforts with no exertion of his own. She continued to chase him until she ran straight at him where he held out his arms and whisked her up into the air, swinging her around in the air before tossing her and catching her just as easily. Mizuki had tears pouring from her eyes as her laughter escalated into suffocating breaths and Inuyasha laughed along with her, cradling her in his arms as her waves of hilarity passed.

"Kagome?" I hadn't even realized I'd been staring as I shook myself from the picture of the two of them and I turned back to Rin in a bit of confusion.

"I'm sorry Rin were you saying something?" I asked embarrassed.

She laughed softly and gestured towards where Inuyasha and Mi-Mi had finally sat down at a table and he was getting her something to drink. "She absolutely adores him you know. Sometimes I think Sesshomaru gets a little jealous, that the two of them are so close." I nodded.

"He adores her too, I can tell. I have to admit I'm a little jealous myself! I'd give anything to make him laugh like that all the time…"

Rin glanced at me as she explained in a nonchalant voice, "For the longest time it was only you who could. After you left, Inuyasha…he was a mess. We didn't think he'd ever get over losing you and when you didn't come back after four years…Sess will never admit it but I know he was worried…"

I shifted guiltily but she continued speaking like she wasn't accusing me of anything and it made me slightly less uncomfortable.

"When Mizuki was born she didn't open her eyes for anyone. Then Inuyasha held her and she opened those big beautiful eyes of hers. Sesshomaru and I joke that it was love at first sight. He just…glowed. And all of a sudden he was Inuyasha again, like he'd just taken a vacation inside his own head and decided it was time to come back."

I smiled as my eyes filled with tears and Rin turned to me with tears in hers as well. "But Mizuki could only fill so much of that void. He kept slipping in and out depression. He was so unstable none of us complained too much when he and Kikyo got together. Not that we were happy he was with her, but at least he seemed to be keeping his head more than usual. When he told us you were back…it was like he'd been reborn. Kagome…"

She grasped my shoulders in each of her hands and looked me straight in the eye, the depth of her stare a palpable thing, "He can't afford to lose you again. He loves you, and we can all see that you love him too. Don't hurt yourselves anymore, ok?"

She wiped a stray tear off of my cheek and hugged me tightly. "Thanks Rin…" I whispered gratefully in her ear and as we pulled away she beamed at me and replied, "Anytime sis. Well, I won't hog you all to myself. There's an entire party here for you! Enjoy the attention while you can because after this you'll just be Kagome again!"

She winked and went to retrieve Mizuki from Inuyasha. Mizuki didn't look anywhere near excited at being separated from Inuyasha and I went to Inuyasha's side to hear the inevitable argument. As soon as I was at his side he pulled me closer by the waist, taking my hand in his while continuing to watch Mizuki who was currently doing the best pouty face I'd ever seen.

"But Mama-!" She protested but Rin gave her a look and insisted, "Tell your Uncle Inuyasha and Kagome-chan goodbye…"

Mutinously the Mizuki turned to Inuyasha and he dragged her into his lap so that she could hug him. "Bye Uncle Inu…"

She pouted miserably as they pulled away and Inuyasha lifted her chin with his finger so that she was looking him in the eye.

"Hey don't do that. I'll see you again really soon…" He assured her and I pulled her out of Inuyasha's grasp and situated her on my hip as I promised, "You can come and visit us anytime you want. What if I come and get you from day care on Monday? We can have some grown up girl bonding time? Would you like that Princess?"

For a moment I thought she was going to refuse as she continued to stare at Inuyasha. But after a moment she turned to me with a wide smile and nodded energetically. I smiled and set her back down next to her mother and asked, "Is that alright with you Rin?"

But Rin merely laughed and exclaimed, "What could I say to that? It'll be nice to have some quiet time for a while anyway. Come on Mizuki. We'll see you guys later," she added to Inuyasha and I. Now looking much more cheerful Mizuki gave Inuyasha one last hug and then, to my delighted surprise, beckoned for me to bend down so she could give me a big hug as well as a quick peck on the cheek.

Running back to her mother's side she says, "See you Monday Princess Kagome-chan!" I waved back and giggled, "See you then Princess Mi-Mi!"

Inuyasha chuckled as we watched the two of them join Sesshomaru, who scooped Mizuki up into his arms without breaking his conversation with another man. I turned to look at him as he explained, "Princess Kagome huh?"

I smiled and whacked him playfully on the arm. "I always wanted to be a princess when I was younger but for some reason only my mother recognized me as any type of royalty…" I explained and he laughed harder as he pulled me onto his lap.

"I knew you were a princess as soon as I met you…"

I smiled shyly and tapped his nose. "So…would that make you my knight in shining armor or my noble prince?"

His grin widened and he leaned closer to me as he breathed, "Prince Inuyasha…I like the sound of that. King sounds even better…would you be my queen Kagome?"

I giggled, slightly flustered at his close proximity before I told him, "Of course I would…though I don't think Mizuki would be very happy with me…"

He laughed and was a mere centimeter from my lips when a rather loud voice exclaimed, "Oy! There are children running around here I hope you know!"

Growling low in his throat Inuyasha pulled away from me to glare at the owner of the voice over my head. "Shippo you are so fired…"

I laughed and looked up at the kitsune who was now accompanied by a pale, rather tall woman. She was stunning in a pewter dress that clashed wonderfully with her platinum blonde hair, but it was her eyes and smile that kept me fixated. Her eyes were a dark magenta, almost black in color when the light shone while her smile was completely open and friendly, not the least bit hostile.

It threw me off for a moment before she finally spoke in warm tones, "Hello."

I smiled back before finally gaining my wits and replying, "Hello to you as well."

Shippo suddenly cleared his throat and told me in an unmistakably proud tone, "Kagome, I would like to introduce you to the love of my life, Kioko. Kioko, I want you to meet Kagome, previous sister and current best friend."

I blushed as I held out a hand to Kioko who shook it and exclaimed, "It's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about the infamous Kagome!"

She laughed as I blushed even harder and reprimanded Shippo, "Shippo! You're not supposed to talk about other girls to your girlfriend, then she'll hate me!"

Kioko merely laughed harder and explained, "Oh Kami no! Hate you? The way that Shippo's been talking about you the last few days I feel like I'm meeting a celebrity!"

I tried to wave her off and murmured, "I'm really not that special…"

Inuyasha placed a protective arm around my shoulders and said, "Sure you are. Without you there would have been loads of times I kicked Shippo's little orange ass into the ground!"

I slapped him on the arm but Shippo merely chuckled and replied, "Sure Inuyasha. But while you've managed not to kick my 'little orange ass into the ground', I've been able to keep my girlfriend for the past 3 years."

Growling menacingly before I could stop him Inuyasha snarled, "Why you-" before tearing after a laughing Shippo across the room between many amused guests.

I sighed and turned back to Kioko, an apologetic smile on my face as I explained, "Sorry about those two. They've been at each other since we were kids. But I imagine you've seen a lot of that over the years huh?"

Kioko's laughter rang out again as she flicked her wrist to dismiss the two and said, "Actually the first time I met Shippo, Inuyasha was chasing after him. The two of them managed to knock into me while I was walking down the hall, spilled coffee all over my favorite dress…"

I gasped. "Oh Kami I'm so sorry! Those bakas…"

She shook her head and smiled in reminiscence as she explained, "No, no, it was alright. I mean, at first I was absolutely furious, those two running around the building like a pair of wild animals. But Shippo insisted on taking my dress to the dry cleaners and me out to get lunch and to get a new dress and the rest, as they say, is history. We've been together ever since."

I smiled and sighed romantically when she finished and she blushed prettily. "So you work with the two of them then?" I asked and she nodded her assent.

"I actually worked in the same department only now I'm Co-head with Shippo," I giggled at the way her eyes lit up when she was speaking of him. It was so easy to tell she was absolutely in love with him.

I opened my mouth to tell her so when another voice came up behind me and exclaimed, "What are those two fighting about now?"

I turned in time to see Sango and Miroku, holding hands, making their way towards Kioko and I and I smiled at them as they came up beside us.

"Inuyasha insulted Shippo, Shippo insulted Inuyasha back, Inuyasha lost his temper, the two started chasing each other around the room," I explained and the two nodded as though this were as everyday an occurrence as watching the sun rise and set.

Sango finally noticed Kioko and smiled happily at her. "Nice to see you again Kioko-chan."

Kioko smiled and replied, "And you as well Sango-chan, though I wish you would call me Kioko. We have known each other a while now."

Miroku, whose eyes had been riveted on the chasing pair around the room, suddenly turned and exclaimed, "Kioko-sama, how nice to see you again!"

I noticed Kioko warily wave at him. "It's always nice to see you as well Miroku-sama…"

Miroku chuckled and exclaimed, "Oh Kioko-chan, shouldn't we be on a first name basis by now! After all you and Sango are already!"

"Yes but Sango hasn't tried to cop a feel of my butt in the last six months either…"

The stinging sound of Sango slapping the crap out of her fiancée echoed around the room and Kioko and I winced in unison at her scream of, "BAKA!"

We were just starting to laugh when Inuyasha and Shippo suddenly skidded to a halt next to us and instantly I could tell there was something wrong. No longer did they seem even remotely interested in each other, and they were both taut with tension, staring around the room as though they were expecting someone to slip out of the shadows.

Tapping Inuyasha lightly on the shoulder I murmured, "Inuyasha…" He put a hand up to quiet me and it was then that I noticed Shippo and Inuyasha weren't the only ones suddenly on high alert. Every demon in the room had frozen, tucking their respective dates and family members closer to them while also keeping them quiet. I glanced across the room to where Mizuki was being held protectively by Sesshomaru, an arm around his daughter and the other around Rin's waist. She whimpered slightly in the unnatural hush of the party and buried her face in her father's chest.

It felt as though the air could have been cut with a knife and no one moved or spoke in anticipation of who knew what was coming. After a few seconds Kioko whispered, "Shippo? What's going on…?"

Shippo, eyes never faltering from their frantic search around the room, murmured back, "I don't know baby but we've got to stay alert. We have no idea wh-"

The explosion happened to quickly for anyone to discern. One moment everyone was standing in tense anticipation of whatever was coming, and the next there was mass chaos. Inuyasha curled himself around me protectively and threw us both on the floor, his body taking the brunt of impact as we skidded across the floor. The room went dark around us as a few lights flickered feebly to try and stay alight though I couldn't see anything around Inuyasha's heavy body.

"Are you okay?" He shouted in my ear over the sounds of people screaming and debris falling all around us and I nodded, knowing he could see me even in the dim light.

He finally rolled away from me and I could see, though only a few feet in each direction. Dust and dirt filled the air, choking anyone who dared raise their head above the floor. There was still more screaming and I groped for Sango and Miroku and Shippo and Kioko in the pandemonium only to find nothing.

Just to my left I felt a presence that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I stared through all the soil to see a pair of glowing violet eyes staring straight at me. For a moment I was frozen, unable to even breathe much less form a cognitive thought. My breath froze in my chest while my heart continued to pound at a hundred miles an hour, my limbs were suddenly too heavy to move. Making his way towards me I couldn't have moved if I'd wanted to. His eyes were hypnotizing, and even above the mask he wore over his mouth I knew exactly who he was. It was only a few seconds time before he reached me and my throat seemed to lock up in my panic. It was constricted so that I couldn't scream for Inuyasha, even as the masked enemy grasped me around the throat and held me up above him. My hands scrambled instinctively at the ones choking off my airway but they merely tightened as the intruder chuckled darkly deep in his throat.

"Look at that Kagome…we finally found you," he murmured.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER!"

I nearly fainted with relief at hearing my savior's voice but my pursuer narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha and dropped me unceremoniously onto the ground. Leaning down so that he was whispering in my ear he whispered, "Just because he's here doesn't mean he can protect you forever. We'll be watching you, Kagome…"

And with that, he was gone.

Inuyasha immediately dropped to his knees where I kneeled, coughing and forcing air into my oxygen deprived lungs. "Kagome? Kagome! Are you alright? Where did he hurt you? _Who the fuck was that guy?_"

For a moment I was unable to even speak. Who was he? Only one of the men that had continued to haunt my nightmares since my return to Japan. I was silent for a moment as I contemplated telling Inuyasha the truth.

"Kagome?"

He would be absolutely furious if he found out…

"_Kagome!_"

But I couldn't keep this from him. As angry as he would be if I told him he would be even angrier if he only found out himself…

"Damn it Kagome you have THREE FUCKING SECONDS!"

"Inuyasha I know who it was…"

My whisper seemed to catch him off guard and I noticed for the first time that Sango and Miroku were right next to us, watching me with severe concern. Inuyasha gnashed his teeth impatiently and hissed, "Well?"

I shifted and finally whispered, "Bankotsu…"

Sango and Miroku both gaped and sat back a little in shock while Inuyasha looked both confused and horrified. "Bankotsu? You mean the guy that…?"

I choked down a sob and continued, "Yes…the one who delivered me to Naraku himself…"

* * *

**A/N:** Well? What did you think? I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter but I'm almost done with the next one and I have to say that it'll be a close second to being my favorite. But Bankotsu's back! AHHH! Freaking out Inuyasha on the way!

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far they make my day to know that hard work pays off! You guys keep me writing! Thank you so much and until next time, Stay Beautiful!


	13. Rise of the Tide

**Disclaimer**: Own Inuyasha? Really though?

**A/N:** Hey all, earlier update than usual thanks to my awesome beta's awesome work and all of your awesome reviews :) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I absolutely LUV you guys and this chappie is completely dedicated to all of you! Can you believe I have almost 50 reviews for this bad boy alone?! GAH! If I could have 50 by the next update I'm pretty sure I would scream. But no pressure lol!

There's an A/N at the end so I'm gonna shut up and let you guys get reading!

* * *

**Kagome**

As predicted Inuyasha was absolutely furious when he discovered who it was that had recently tried to kill me, though in the following commotion after the explosion it was harder for him to take out his frustrations than he would have liked. Immediately after Bankotsu took off Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and several other guests chased after him but each returned empty handed and looking frustrated with the entire situation.

After the wild goose chase I thought Inuyasha was going to blow a gasket but in the aftermath I insisted on finding those who were injured or separated from loved ones. My first automatic thought was Mizuki but no sooner had I thought of her and Rin than Sesshomaru magically appeared at Inuyasha's side with both his girls in his arms.

Without acknowledging any of us he growled, "Did you catch him?"

Inuyasha, practically snarling with irritation, shook his head and replied, "My mother?" Sesshomaru nodded once.

"She is fine. Attending to her guests as admirably as always. She is currently gathering every limousine in Tokyo to come and retrieve those without adequate transportation."

This at least earned a half hearted smile from Inuyasha as he murmured, "Always cared about her image mom…"

Sesshomaru however merely grunted as he carefully set his family on their feet, watching Rin's movements the most carefully. As soon as she was set down Mizuki practically threw herself at Inuyasha, who folded her into his embrace with an air of immense relief and fear.

"Uncle are you okay?" She whispered and he nodded and smiled at her.

"I'm fine Mi-Mi. Don't you know your Uncle is indestructible?" She tried to smile but buried her face in his shoulder where she said nothing further.

"Who would do something like this?"

Sango was the first to voice the question everyone was thinking and I automatically stiffened. Sesshomaru, ever the perceptive one, noticed and looked me directly in the eye as he asked softly, "Any ideas Kagome?"

Before I could open my mouth to explain Inuyasha took a protective step in front of me and automatically told him, "We've got a good idea of who did it but right now Kagome needs to get out of here."

For a moment it looked as though the older of the two was going to argue but Rin put a gentle hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Sesshomaru I think he's right. They were obviously after Kagome since they only attacked her. Keeping her safe should be the priority right now."

He finally looked into her pleading eyes and nodded in deference to her plea. "Very well. Inuyasha, take Kagome home. We shall discuss this in the morning."

Without another word Inuyasha handed Mizuki, who was miraculously asleep to him and took my hand in his before looking around at the others. "Kagome and I are leaving. Do any of you need a ride from me?" He asked slightly harshly in his agitation but his eyes still held concern for our friends.

Shippo shook his head and explained, "Kioko drove here. I'm just gonna take her home and I'll meet you and Sess at the office in the morning."

Inuyasha nodded at the two of them and Shippo grasped Kioko around the waist sweeping her up into his arms before bounding away to the car. I turned to Sango, whose hair was now splayed across her face, her gorgeous dress torn from falling to the floor.

Despite her outward appearance she smiled and said, "Don't worry Kagome, everything will be okay. Miroku and I are just going to take one of Izayoi's cars back home."

My desperation must have showed on my face because she pulled me into a tight hug and murmured, "I'll see you in the morning okay?"

Unable to speak I merely nodded and Miroku led the two of them away, winking reassuringly at me before turning serious again. Now alone together for the first time Inuyasha looked down at me and pulled me into a tight embrace that I definitely needed.

Clutching onto him tightly I whispered, "Inuyasha…I'm so sorry…"

He pulled me away from him gently to look me in the eye and growled, "No. Don't you dare apologize! None of this is your fault."

I shook my head and wiped my eyes carefully and said, "I know…but…"

"Kagome!"

I pulled away and turned towards the sound of my mother's frantic voice and hugged her tightly as she came running at me. "Kagome dear are you alright?" She was absolutely hysterical and I nodded, trying to reassure her without breaking down completely.

"Yes Mama I'm fine. What about you? Where are Souta and Kayane? What about Jii-chan?" I asked her anxiously but she waved my questions away and told me calmly, "Relax Kagome they're all fine. Izayoi has a limo waiting for us outside so we're leaving soon. Are you coming…?"

She broke off and glanced at Inuyasha who was watching the entire affair quietly. At this he placed an arm around my shoulders and smiled reassuringly at me. "Inuyasha will take me home Mama, don't worry about us. Get everyone home safely and I'll talk to you in the morning alright?"

She still looked slightly wary but she smiled brilliantly at us and looked up at Inuyasha. "Take good care of my daughter won't you? You've never given me reason to worry before…don't start today." She told him quietly and he nodded before giving her a half hearted smile back.

With that she kissed me on the cheek and hurried off into the rushing crowd undoubtedly to find my brother and his date along with my grandfather. I only had a moment before Inuyasha grasped my hand tightly in his and tossed me into his arms bridal style, taking off above the crowd.

It took all my energy not to scream and I instead grasped his shoulder to keep my head up, seeing the blurring colors around me and the crowds below us making their way outside. The first police car had arrived, which explained Inuyasha's rush to get me out, but he landed next to his mother who was directing two families into a nearby limo.

"That's it nice and easy…no don't you worry about it. Call me when you get in the house…Inuyasha!" She turned to see us and threw her arms around both of us rather awkwardly considering the way Inuyasha was holding me.

She pulled away and exclaimed, "Kagome are you alright? I heard what happened but I needed to get everyone organized…Did you catch him?" She lowered her voice on the last part as she spoke to Inuyasha and for what seemed like the millionth time that night. He growled and shook his head.

Izayoi shook her head and continued, "No matter. Your brother is doing his best right now. What are you two still doing here?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond to her sudden mood swing but she waved her arms around her head as though getting rid of a fly and hissed, "It doesn't matter! Get her out of here Inuyasha before they decide they're going to come back for her! Go, NOW!"

She shouted when it looked as though he were going to argue. I jumped out of his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much Izayoi…" I whispered and she smiled warmly at me.

"You can thank me by getting home safely. Call me as soon as you get in and not a moment later!" She warned and pushed me back towards Inuyasha who promptly placed me back in his arms and bounded towards the car.

**Inuyasha **

It took all of my energy to get Kagome to the car, make sure she was strapped in and start driving. I could tell she wanted to say something, to assure me that she was okay and that nothing serious had happened save for the explosion that had taken out a good portion of the back of my mother's house which was the last of my worries.

It didn't matter that she was fine now, that she hadn't been killed. The only thing that did matter was that she was attacked and I didn't protect her. What was worst was when I saw him holding her like that…I grit my teeth and gripped the steering wheel even more tightly beneath my hands.

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome's voice invaded my internal rant but I held up a hand to stop her speaking for a moment. She sighed and relaxed in the seat though I could smell her tears beginning to form in her eyes. Cursing silently I murmured into the tense quiet, "When we get back to the house call my mother and pack your things. We need to leave quickly…"

That got her attention quickly enough as she whispered, "Leave? Leave where?"

I closed my eyes for a moment, praying for patience as I explained, "They know where I live and that's where they're going to target you next. You're going to stay with Sango until tomorrow and then we'll figure out where you're going until we can figure this whole thing out."

She made a sound not unlike nails on a chalk board and when she spoke she sounded nearly beside herself. "And just when did you decide all of this? When were you going to ask my permission to leave?" She screeched and without missing a beat I pulled over on the side of the road to glare at her.

"Do you realize what the hell just happened? Kagome, someone just tried to kill you! Don't you get it? _Kill you_!" I yelled.

Anger turning her eyes a dark blue she yelled back, "But Inuyasha they didn't! And do you know why? Because you were there protecting me-!"

"_**But I wasn't there fast enough**_!"

She was shocked into silence as I slammed my fist against the steering wheel and just let myself have a moment.

"I wasn't there fast enough…Do you realize what could have happened to you had I not gotten there exactly when I had? Kagome, I almost lost you tonight and I…I can't let that happen again…"

She was quiet for a moment before I recognized the snick of her seatbelt being released and her familiar warmth lay in my lap. I hugged her tightly against me, fighting the remorse that was slowly building up inside as she whispered, "Inuyasha you've always protected me. Not once since we were in school together did I ever doubt you in that aspect, not once! I'm not going anywhere…not without you."

All I could do was stare into her eyes, so sincere and loving even after everything that we'd been through. She gave me a small smile that I tried my best to return but I grimaced and murmured, "You're really not going to go quietly are you?"

She giggled quietly. "Have I ever?"

This time I did smile and held her tighter against me than before. "Not that I remember…maybe that's what I love about you…"

I looked back down into those bottomless blue eyes and her smile practically lit up the dark car. Without thinking about it, without even realizing that what we were doing was breaking the promise we had so adamantly put before ourselves just the previous day, I kissed her.

It was sweet, just like every other time as her lips molded to mine and the sweet heat between the two of us reached near searing levels. We pulled away together, both reluctant to break the connection but aware that some things could go too far and it was just not the night to give into desires.

It was completely quiet as I cuddled her against me in the front seat until she whispered, "So what do we do now?"

I shook my head. Her softly uttered question was like a dousing of cold water on me and I carefully untangled myself from her to set her back in the passenger seat.

"Right now we get you home where I know you'll be safe. Other than that there's not much we can do until morning. .." I explained and started the car back up, slowly pulling back onto the road.

"What happens in the morning?"

I sighed, unwilling to let her know the details of what was probably going to have to take place in the next few days. "I'm going to the office tomorrow because Sesshomaru needs to talk to us about what happened. My mother, Sango, Kioko and Rin are all coming over tomorrow even though I won't be there long. Other than that I've got a million phone calls to make in the morning," I tried to explain and she merely nodded.

She was silent for another few minutes before she whispered brokenly, "Inuyasha? What does it mean? That Bankotsu was here? If he was here then that means…"

I frowned but ran a hand through her hair to try and calm her agitated emotions. "It means that you're not leaving my sight until we catch both of those bastards. Trust me Kagome, he will never get a hold of you again while I'm still breathing. I swear to you."

I turned to look at her and she smiled through the light tracks of tears running down her cheeks. "I know Inuyasha…I know…"

**Kagome **

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was being carried into the house while Inuyasha murmured quietly into the phone.

"Yes we just got here…No mom…I know, I'm about to call Sesshomaru as soon as I put her to bed…Yeah she's-she's doing alright…I know, I will…alright I'll tell her…love you too mom…bye."

Feeling the light jostling of us getting in the house I shuffled slightly in his arms and he looked down at me tenderly. "Hey," I managed to rasp out and this time his smile was small but genuine.

"Go back to sleep Kagome…you're going to need your strength in the morning," he told me quietly and I nodded as we headed up the stairs.

I cuddled back into his chest, burying my face into the area just below his shoulder and trying to ignore the rhythmic bobbing of his mild walking. I tried to stay quiet, and I didn't even protest when he set me down on my feet in his room and mumbled, "Kagome? Do you want to take your dress off?"

I vaguely recognized my muffled groan as I wrapped my arms back around him and turned my face into the warmth of his neck. His chuckle vibrated through my entire upper body as he whispered, "If you don't then I will…"

I didn't respond to that at all but groaned again as I pushed away from him, glaring at him when he laughed at me and walked out of the room to allow me some privacy. "No fair…" I managed to grumble just as he slipped out.

It took me only a few moments, despite my hazy, sleep riddled mind, to undress, though it took much longer than that to even convince myself to jump in the shower. At last I jumped under the heat of the water and finally settled into bed about 15 minutes later, shivering beneath the warmth of the many blankets Inuyasha kept on his bed.

I fully intended on going back to sleep after that, but his absence made it a little hard to concentrate on closing my eyes and actually resting. I could distantly hear him talking on the phone downstairs so decided it would be best to just stay where I was. He'd come in eventually…

20 minutes later he arrived back in the room, clean from his recent shower (I assumed there were others in the house), and clad in a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. Closing the door behind him he glanced once at me and sighed in apparent exasperation.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, forehead instantly furrowing in worry.

His answer was another sigh as he sat on the bed next to me and reached out to push a piece of hair away from my face. His molten eyes held so much rampant emotion it was hard for me to understand what it was exactly that made him look so…fearful.

"Inuyasha…?"

"It's alright Kagome. I just got off the phone with Sesshomaru and they…they caught one of those bastard's who was with Bankotsu. They've got him in their custody right now."

It took my mind a moment to catch up with what he was saying. When it finally did sink in I tried to smile but it faltered at the look on his face. "Why do you look like that? That's good news…isn't it?" I murmured questioningly and for the first time he looked away from me as he spoke.

"Yeah, we're glad we got him. It's just that…what he's told us so far is…" He broke off and I remained silent. He would tell me when he gathered his thoughts enough to tell me what had happened. There was a strange sense of foreboding within me as I sat up and stared at him. Something wasn't right and whatever it was, I wouldn't want to hear it.

He placed a hand on mine and whispered, "Kagura, the one who helped you off the island?"

I nodded vaguely, almost completely unaware that I had done so. I watched Inuyasha take a deep breath before explaining, "Kagome, they've pretty much kidnapped her. On Naraku's orders…"

My mind froze. I really wasn't going to like what he was going to say next, but I just had to ask…

"What does he want in exchange?" I whispered and almost smiled at the surprise on Inuyasha's face. "I know Naraku, and I know he wouldn't just kidnap her if he didn't think he could get what he wanted. So what's he asking for?"

Here Inuyasha grimaced and his mouth was set in a hard line as he murmured, "You."

I sighed. It was exactly as I had predicted. Would it never end? Would I always be haunted by the nightmare that was Naraku?

I didn't realize I was crying until Inuyasha pulled me into his lap and began stroking my hair while simultaneously whispering, "Shh…Kagome it'll be okay…"

I choked on another sob and protested, "How can it be? I'm hurting everyone around me! How long before he comes after all of you to get to me too? And Kagura, Kagura's…"

Inuyasha looked straight down at me and lifted my chin so that our eyes were locked. "Kagome listen to me: That bastard will never touch you again, and he won't hurt any of us either. Kagura…we're working on a plan to get her out of this mess. We're all meeting here in the morning to discuss what's going on. But right now, you need sleep."

Pushing me gently out of his grasp he reached over to turn out the lamp and started to get up from the bed. On pure reflex I grabbed his arm and stared t him with wide eyes. "Where are you going?" I couldn't help squeaking.

He slowly sank back onto the bed and explained calmly, "I've got to go and make a few phone calls before I do anything. I'll be back soon."

My desperation must have showed on my face as I tried to look as though it wouldn't really matter. The sigh that escaped me was purely coincidental as I lay back down and whispered, "Okay…don't be up too late…"

Snuggling beneath the blankets I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come. There was silence for a moment as Inuyasha didn't move, but his weight suddenly left the bed and I heard the door close quietly. I sighed once more and murmured, "Guess that means not to wait up for you…"

"Why would you do that?"

I jumped nearly ten feet in the air as Inuyasha's voice sounded not far from me in the dark and he settled back under the blankets next to me. "Kami! Inuyasha could you try not scaring the crap out of me?! I almost get killed today and here I am almost dying of a heart attack…"

Inuyasha's body automatically stiffened and I tensed in preparation for the irritation that would flood him. Instead he surprised me and grasped for my hand on top of the covers, squeezing gently. He turned golden eyes on mine and whispered, "You're safe here Kagome, you know that right?"

Speechless I almost smiled as I cuddled closer to him, placing our conjoined hands on his chest so I could reassure him through touch alone. "Of course I know that…"

He threw an arm lazily around my waist and surprised me once more as he turned me over so that my back was against his chest, my head tucked securely beneath his chin, one of my legs trapped beneath his.

I can practically hear his smile as he sighs, "Good, 'cause you're not going anywhere now without waking me up…"

Tears pooled in my eyes as I smiled back and finally began to drift off.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"…Thank you."

"Feh. Get some sleep. You can thank me when that bastard's dead."

* * *

**A/N:** So…what did you guys think? Personally I enjoyed writing this chapter but I think I'll like the next one even better. Expect a rather large meeting with some MAJOR players in the game as well as some depressing stuff. Oh, and to top it all off, "The Bastard" himself comes back into play. Excited? You should be. If you're not? …That's okay too. I'm probably excited enough for the both of us : )

Till next time folks!


End file.
